A Kitten's Penpal
by yamiyugi23
Summary: During the summer holidays Harry had never found himself so thankful for having to do Dudley's homework but what will Harry do when doing Dudley's homework leads him to find his Soul Mate at Hogwarts? Yaoi, crossdressing, threesomes, character bashing and more, written for camp nanowrimo and several other challenges.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Yugioh or One Piece, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter or Yugioh or One Piece and I do not make any money from writing these fic's.**

**A/N: This fic is written for Camp NaNoWriMo April 2013, The Secret Challenge with the prompt 'Your character has invented something' but this will appear at a later date, The Ultimate fanfic challenge 200 prompts with the prompt Crossover, The 'Show your True Colours challenge which I chose Hufflepuff and I will put an A/N when I am about to use one of the prompts, and finally the 'If you Dare...continued' challenge with the prompt Old lies as this fic's main plot point is about Harry uncovering old lies that has been told and finding out the truth.**

**Chapter 1**

Harry Potter gave a heavy sigh of sadness as he gazed up between his two so called friends, with a low sigh of pain he lowered his head again and allowed his face to become covered by his much longer black hair. As his hair covered his pain filled emerald eyes it also blocked out the sight of the two people who felt it was more important to try and suck each other's face off of each other than to write a single letter to their best friend...and that was before Harry received a letter from Gringotts asking him about the money going out of his vaults when they realised the human boy had no idea that it was going on.

Doing his best to tune out the sound of the backstabbers sucking each other's faces off of each other Harry turned back to the small black book in his hand. At the beginning of the summer he had been forced to write to his cousin's penpal friends in Japan, some sort of summer project that Dudley's year was being forced to do, only to find himself enjoying reading the letters that came from Dudley's penpal friend and in return writing the letters. Much to Harry's excitement the school had given Dudley enough muggle stamps to send ten letter's a day to their penpal meaning Harry would be able to keep in contact with his new found friend all year around if he was careful with the stamps.

'I need to thank him for sending me this book on how to learn Japanese' Harry thought as he sent his small black book a fond smile 'I wonder if I could try to write a paragraph in Japanese in my next letter to him? That should surprise him...through I do hope I won't say anything insulting to him.'

As the world passed by Harry's train window he kept himself busy reading the book his friend had sent to him, every so often one of his fingers left its place in holding the black book and lovingly stroked the blue ring in the shape of a blue dragon with its mouth resting over its tail to complete the circle.

At first the letter's between Harry and his penpal had been forced, cold and stiff, it was not until Harry had finally asked just what 'Duel Monsters' where in his letter did the other open up. When the other opened up Harry found himself opening up too, much to their delight they found it easy to talk, in fact Harry that their letters could go on and on for six or even seven pages without anything being repeated. Then when Harry had told his friend about him returning to 'boarding school' and having to use 'post birds' instead of the normal means his friend had said it was alright and he would see about finding some way of sending Harry a laptop or mobile phone so they could communicate better.

'I wish I could of opened up fully to him' Harry thought with a heavy depressed sigh as he turned to look out of the train window 'But...remember Harry, he is only a muggle...a normal muggle who has no idea about magic or Hogwarts or Voldemort...'

Sighing Harry allowed himself to become lost in his thoughts about his penpal friend from Japan as he gazed out of the window through unseeing eyes. Thoughts of how the other could look flashed through his eyes as Harry remembered the other telling him that he had short brown hair, sharp ice blue eyes and was extremely tall for someone his age while, as the image only see able to Harry blurred in and out of Harry's inner focus he remembered the other details that his friend had given him, he was extremely rich, had a little brother who he loved dearly, ran a very successful company, played Duel Monsters and chess while also having a strong love for the Blue Eyes Dragon.

As the train quickly made its way through the hills and country side Harry returned his attention back to his book with the promise to himself that one day he would be able to write, or even talk, to his friend in some level of Japanese. As the sun set and the moon began to rise Harry let out a small sigh of relief as he heard Hermione's and Ron's words telling him they were going to change.

'In other words they are going to get change and then stay there to make out until the train comes to a complete stop' Harry thought dryly to himself as the carriage door slid shut leaving him alone in the blissful silence.

Glad that he had bothered to get change earlier Harry marked his place in his book before setting it down and grabbing his black school robe that laid on the seat next to him. Putting his robe on Harry tilted his body as he slipped his arms into the sleeves only to see a flash of dark brown against the flashes of green and dark blue sky.

"Please do not tell me that Voldemort is attacking the train," Harry muttered to himself as he quickly grabbed his wand out from its hiding place in his trouser pocket, "And here I was hoping to have a quiet sixth year."

Keeping a close eye on the train window Harry pointed his wand at the window again and waited for a few seconds until the flash of brown appeared outside of his window, it was a powerful eagle owl with a muggle envelope gripped tightly in its claws flying just outside of the train window. As if realising that Harry was looking at it the eagle owl turned its head and stared at Harry with its glowing yellow eyes as if to say 'let me in, this is a letter to you after all'.

Moving quickly through with his wand still out Harry quickly opened the window and stepped backwards allowing the powerful owl to enter the compartment. As it entered and landed on the seat Harry had just left it gave a sharp cry and glared at Harry as it dropped the letter on the seat before flying up onto the luggage area above Harry to rest.

Looking from the owl to the letter Harry carefully pointed his wand at the letter and muttered a quick spell to see if there was any nasty spells attached to it, which he had learnt during his summer studies when he had nothing to do, only to let out a sigh of relief when he found none. Picking it up Harry's emerald green eyes brightened as he read the familiar writing on the front of the muggle envelope.

It was from his muggle penpal friend!

'I wonder what could be so important that the owl did not just give me the letter tomorrow with the other post owls' Harry thought as he sat back down taking no notice of the open window 'Oh well, I guess there is only one way to find out.'

Turning the envelope over Harry carefully opened it, being careful not to damage what was inside, only to gasp in shock as he pulled out a letter and another ring like the one he wore already. Carefully picking up the ring Harry took a close look to it only to find that while this ring was identical to the one he was wearing it was also totally different, he could feel the magic practically humming around the ring. Wondering just where his _muggle_ friend could of gotten a magical ring Harry quickly opened up the letter and began to read.

'I wonder what could be so important that the owl did not just give me the letter tomorrow with the other post owls' Harry thought as he sat back down taking no notice of the open window 'Oh well, I guess there is only one way to find out.'

Turning the envelope over Harry carefully opened it, being careful not to damage what was inside, only to gasp in shock as he pulled out a letter and another ring like the one he wore already. Carefully picking up the ring Harry took a close look to it only to find that while this ring was identical to the one he was wearing it was also totally different, he could feel the magic practically humming around the ring. Wondering just where his _muggle_ friend could of gotten a magical ring Harry quickly opened up the letter and began to read.

**Hello Harry,**

**I know this letter might come as a shock to you but I found myself unable to keep the news to myself any longer and when I found something interesting about you I found myself able to share with you this news.**

**You see my dear friend it turns out that I, Seto kaiba, of all people have magic! I found out just this morning when a strange old man sucking lemon drops appeared at my front door. After a short...interrogation...(you know how I am Harry) with the old man it turned out that he was the Headmaster of a school called Hogwarts and wanted me to come and teach there! **

**When I raised the question about how it is impossible for me to teach at a magic school as I have never had any schooling in magic he shocked me by saying he did not want me to teach subjects like charms and transfiguration but he wanted me to introduce the students to shadow magic...I am sure you remember all about the history of duel monsters and how my...friends have 'taught' me to control the shadows myself.**

**To cut a long story short I will be teaching a class...well more like showing off...and explaining about a few skills of mine as the shadows have started to show themselves in England. Through when I agreed to this I did not find out until it was too late that my 'teaching assistant' would be my so called friends from Japan, Mailk and Mairk. All I can say is Kami help us all. **

**By the time you read this letter I will of been at Hogwarts for a few hours with my...friends, Mailk and Mairk.**

**On a happier note I am looking forwards to meeting with you for the first time in person, I have been told I will be sitting next to a Professor called 'Severus Snape' so please look out for me. At the bottom of this letter I have included directions to my private rooms, please meet me there tonight my dear friend.**

**Also, I bet your wondering about the ring I sent you? I have heard all about your tales in the magical world and I would appreciate it if you always wore the ring like you do your other one. I have got Professor Snape to place several spells on it along the lines of protection and tracking and shielding spells along with one that if you are in danger it will take you to my bedroom in Japan, Domino. Also just to be on the safe side with the help of a few...friends of mine I have placed several protective spells on the ring with shadow magic as well.**

**Feel free to send me a reply with my new owl, Faust (named 'the fortune one' due to the fact that I managed to save him from being killed), you know how much I love getting letters from you.**

**Your Friend,**

**Seto Kaiba.**

**P.S: I find myself starting to feel sorry for this 'Professor Snape' person as he seems to of attracted the attention of Mailk and Mairk...of the romantic kind.**

**To Be Continued...**

**Hope you enjoyed the first chapter of this new fic~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Yugioh or One Piece, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter or Yugioh or One Piece and I do not make any money from writing these fic's. For this chapter I do not own GundamWing /ac nor do I have any rights to GundamWing /ac nor do I make any money from writing these stories.**

**A/N: This fic is written for Camp NaNoWriMo April 2013, The Secret Challenge with the prompt 'Your character has invented something' but this will appear at a later date, The Ultimate fanfic challenge 200 prompts with the prompt Crossover, The 'Show your True Colours challenge which I chose Hufflepuff and I will put an A/N when I am about to use one of the prompts, and finally the 'If you Dare...continued' challenge with the prompt Old lies as this fic's main plot point is about Harry uncovering old lies that has been told and finding out the truth.**

**Chapter 2**

Smiling softly as he read the letter Harry's heart fluttered with untold joy and excitement as he allowed the words of his friend to sink in. He wasn't a muggle! Harry was finally free to be totally honest with his dearest friend.

With an even larger smile plastered on his face Harry's happy eyes scanned the directions that laid just under the 'P.S' part of Seto's letter, it seemed that his rooms was only a five minute walk away from the Gryffindor Tower. Looking up to Faust the owl who was looking down at Harry through careful bright yellow eyes Harry shot the feathered creature a grin before pulling out a pen and paper from his pocket.

"Thank Merlin I forgot to take them out last year," Harry muttered to himself as he leant down and started to write, "Now then...let's see..."

**Hi Seto,**

**It is wonderful to hear from you again after so long. I can't believe that you have magic too! I can't wait until we finally meet in person, I want to tell you so much that I thought I could never tell you as I thought you were a muggle.**

**I won't write a long letter as with luck we will be seeing each other in person for the first time in only a few hours time but what I can tell you is that I would be more than happy to visit you tonight, your rooms are not far from my dorm and you should tell your friends to be careful as Professor Snape can more than look after himself...through then again it might be for the best if you tell Professor Snape just to be on the safe side.**

**I better end this letter now as it looks like the train is about to pull up at the station, I can't wait to see you in person, I'm sorry about not being able o tell you the whole truth before but I promise now it will change.**

**Your friend,**

**Harry Potter.**

**P.S: What are the chances of this happening? Is it me or is it too good to be true knowing our luck?**

Finishing off his letter Harry quickly reread it before letting out a happy hum of approval and folding it up. Looking around him for the envelope that Seto's letter Harry spotted it lying on the seat next to him, quickly grabbing it Harry folded the letter up and placed it inside the envelope and sealed it.

"Faust?" Harry asked as he held his letter to Seto up to the Eagle Owl, "I have a letter...could you please take it to Seto Kaiba?"

With a loud cry of understanding Faust flapped his wings, swooped down and grabbed the letter in Harry's hand before disappearing out of the open window into the night towards Hogwarts. Instead of watching the owl disappear Harry turned his attention to the newest ring his penpal had sent him, his emerald green eyes ran lovingly over it as he stroked it with the same amount of love he treasured the other dragon ring his dear friend had sent him. Lifting up his left hand Harry slipped the new ring onto his hand on the identical finger to the identical ring on his right hand, as he did so he felt the powerful protective magic humming away happily on his hand.

"A perfect fit...I would love to know how Seto knows my ring size," Harry said softly as he gazed lovingly at his new ring, "If I did not know any better I would of thought he used magic on the rings to make sure they fit...but that's impossible..."

With a sudden slow lurch the train slowly came to a total stand still outside the Hogsmade station, Harry let out a sigh as he looked out into the night sky as realisation hit him...he would have to face his so called friend before being able to see Seto. Taking a deep breath Harry replaced his wand in his pocket and with one last glance over his compartment to make sure he had not forgotten anything he walked out into the packed hallways of the train.

'I wonder if I can stay 'lost' in the crowd of students so the backstabbers don't find me?' Harry thought as he quickly began scanning the crowd for a mop of bright red hair, if he spotted Ron then he knew that Hermione was next to him.

Feeling a lot like a ninja from out of one of Seto's 'manga' books Harry quickly yet slowly moved through the crowd allowing himself to become lost within the crowd. As he made his way towards the exit he made sure to duck and quickly move far away from any flashes of bright red hair or a bossy tone voice. Looking forwards Harry allowed a large grin to appear on his face as he spotted the exit that would take him onto the platform, chancing a quick look back he spotted a frustrated Ron and annoyed Hermione stuck right at the other side of the crowd without a single way to get to him.

'If I be careful I should be able to make it to the Great Hall without having to talk with them or anything' Harry thought as he unknowingly ran a hand over his new ring.

Being careful of the gap between the platform and train Harry easily jumped off the train and onto the platform, a large sigh of happiness broke out of his lips as he stepped out into the cool night air after being cooped up in the stuffy hot train for so long. Not wanting to hang around too long in case a certain red head and bossy girl caught up with him Harry quickly jogged over towards the Thestral pulled carriages while only sending Hagrid a quick smile and wave.

As he made his way towards the carriages Harry's bright emerald eyes scanned over them trying to work out which one would help him make the quickest and most innocent looking escape. That was when his eyes laid upon the carriage with only one seat left and in it sat Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom.

"Hey Nev! Luna!" Harry called out as he quickly made the last of the journey towards his friends, "How was your summer?"

Looking up in surprise Neville allowed a shocked and surprised look to come to his face as he spotted his long time friend jumping into the carriage with them. Luna simply looked up from her father's newspaper, gave her dear friend a kind welcoming smile and folded away the newspaper.

"Wow mate, you certainly changed over the summer," Neville blurted out in shock as he took in Harry's longer hair and rings, "I love what you have done with your hair...it suits you somehow...and...your wearing jewellery now?"

Chuckling good naturally at his friends outburst Harry quickly climbed onto the carriage and made himself comfortable while shooting a comforting smile at the others, a group of nervous second year students.

"Thanks, a friend of mine has a little brother who had the same problem with his hair so he grew it out and well...you see the result on me," Harry replied with a soft smile as he gained looks of approval from Neville and Luna, "And the rings are from the same person, apparently they are based off of a muggle card game that is very big in the muggle world, mainly in Japan and America."

"Amazing, so is that creature your favourite card or your friends favourite card?" Neville asked as he took a closer look at Harry's matching rings.

"Both of us like the same card...the blue eyes white dragon," Harry replied as a blush formed on his face, "My friend is amazing, in his letters, we are penpals you see, he taught me so much and he seems really nice and smart and apparently his going to be teaching a new class at Hogwarts and his really kind to his little brother and I can tell him anything."

"It sounds like our kitten in the lion's den has a crush on a dragon," Luna said with one of her normal dreamy smiles plastered on her face, "The nargals are scared of dragons, you chose well."

"I do not have a crush on him!" Harry spluttered out surprising several of the second year students, "I do not even know what he looks like, I have only ever communicated with his through letters. Dudley, my cousin, summer homework from school was to write letters to a person in another country and I ended up having to do his work for him, like normal, but to my shock it turns out that my friend is a wizard."

"That's the Potter luck," Neville chuckled out as the carriage started to slowly move towards the castle, "So your crush is a he? Is he hot? You said that he would be teaching at Hogwarts this year?"

"Remember to do nothing with your dragon in front of the old lemon goat too soon," Luna said happily with her normal smile.

"O-Okay Luna...I will make sure to do that, thank you for the warning," Harry replied as he and Neville shot each other a confused look, "And even if I did have a crush on him we have never meet in person and for all I know he could be a right arse in person...even if he is as famous as I am in Japan..."

A large teasing smile appeared on Neville's face, "His famous too you say? Well is that not some good luck? At least you know he will not be going after you for your fame and fortune if he already has his own Harry."

"Yeah...that is a good point about it," Harry replied shyly as he turned to face the direction of the large majestic castle, "He wants me to meet him in his private rooms after the welcoming feast so we can get to know each other but..."

"We will accept the mission of distracting the Weasel and Beaver," Luna said suddenly in a strangely serious tone for her catching both Neville's and Harry's attention, "Mission Accepted, we will not fail."

"Errr...yeah, whatever Luna said," Neville said slowly as he eyed his dear friend carefully.

"Thanks Luna, and by any chance have you read a 'Manga' series called 'Gundam Wing /Ac'?" Harry asked as a large smile formed on his face, "Your words remind me of one of the characters out of the series."

"Nope, I never even heard of it," Luna replied with a soft smile playing on her lips, "But I do know a certain blue feathered turtle called Zechs..."

"I am glad that you finally got away from Ron and Hermione," Neville said softly while the second years where trying to talk to Luna, "I...almost everyone saw how horrible Ron and Hermione treated you, we wanted to say something...hell Seamus once almost walked in on Ron and Hermione talking about taking money out of your vaults but we could not say anything...we tried Harry...all of us really tried to tell you...hell even Malfoy tried to tell you and help you!"

**To Be Continued...**

**I hope that the story is alright so far. Just to warn you all the chapter ending will not be very clear cut as I have this fic being written as a long one shot instead of writing it while in chapters and I am finding it hard to put the fic into chapters so if the ends of chapters are a bit weird and choppy it is because of me trying to find a place to cut off the chapter without ruining the flow.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Yugioh or One Piece, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter or Yugioh or One Piece and I do not make any money from writing these fic's. **

**A/N: This fic is written for Camp NaNoWriMo April 2013, The Secret Challenge with the prompt 'Your character has invented something' but this will appear at a later date, The Ultimate fanfic challenge 200 prompts with the prompt Crossover, The 'Show your True Colours challenge which I chose Hufflepuff and I will put an A/N when I am about to use one of the prompts, and finally the 'If you Dare...continued' challenge with the prompt Old lies as this fic's main plot point is about Harry uncovering old lies that has been told and finding out the truth.**

**Chapter 3**

"Really? I did not realise, I thought Malfoy was just being his normal horrible self and no one ever said anything to me about Ron's and Hermione's actions," Harry said slowly as his mind tried to understand just what Neville was saying.

"We tried, we really did but you where always with Ron or Hermione and whenever you where in Hospital Wing Madam Promfrey never allowed us to visit you and we even tried inviting you to spend the summer with us or hang out in the summer or even to come to one of our parties at a friend's house only to get...a not very nice reply," Neville explained as he gazed at Harry with worried eyes, "It is lucky for you that Luna mentioned how much 'your' handwriting in the replies you sent us looked like Headmaster Dumbledore's..."

"You sent me letters during the summer holidays?" Harry asked as his mind raced a mile a nanosecond, "But I never got any letters from anyone but Ron, Hermione, the Order and Dumbledore...not...until this year...when...the goblins..."

"I'm sorry Harry, I really am...I know this sounds mean but I am happy that you have finally found out about Ron and Hermione and Dumbledore," Neville said softly as a look of worry passed over his face, "Are...are you going to be alright? I mean what with Ron and Hermione..."

"Yeah, I...I already knew about Ron and Hermione taking money out of my vault, found out this summer in fact about what's been going on behind my back but a few goblin friends of mine put a stop to it," Harry replied softly with a sad look in his eyes, "But...the rest...I'm sorry Nev...I never realised...I should of realised something...I mean Malfoy never acts the way he dose to me and my...my ex-friends to anyone else...but...what happened to all my mail?"

"If my guess is correct the Headmaster must of placed a mail ward around your house when he placed the protection wards up," Neville replied softly as he quickly glanced at Luna who was entertaining the second years, "Harry...if you would like now that you are free from Ron's and Hermione's hold...would you like it if Luna and I introduced you to some other people? We could even help you find yourself at Hogwarts again...hell you might be able to get better grades and be better in certain areas now that you won't have to deal with Ron and Hermione!"

"Thank you Neville, I think I will take you up on your offer," Harry replied as he sent a warm smile at his friend, "But I'm afraid I won't be able to take you up on your offer...what if Ron and Hermione try to interfere and mess everything up?"

"Oh you don't have to worry about that, not at all," Neville replied with a smirk worthy of Malfoy on his face, "Leave that to me."

Harry let shock hit him as he gazed at his once timid and clumsy friend, "Wow Nev...is it just me or have you...have you..."

"I have grown up Harry...which something very easy to do in six years," Neville replied teasingly, "Gran finally realised that I am not my father or mother this summer and taught me a few...interesting things while we got to know each other."

"That's great Nev!" Harry said with a large smile on his face, "If you are sure that you can help me keep Ron and Hermione off of me then I am willing to give anything a go."

"Great, would you mind meeting me up tomorrow evening in the common room after everyone else has gone to sleep?" Neville asked as he motioned to the area they were now in, "We about to stop and I have so much to tell you..."

"Sure...we will just have to wait for everyone else to go to bed which won't be hard as Ron always goes to bed around 10.p.m. and Hermione goes up to bed a few minutes later around 10.15.p.m. and I normally go to bed around 11.p.m. and normally I am the last one to go to bed so no one would suspect a thing," Harry said as he mentally worked it all out, "So to be on the safe side how about 11.30.p.m. tomorrow night?"

"That would be great Harry," Neville replied as the carriage came to a stop, "A lot has happened this summer...this time in our lives big changes happen and for us...it seems that they will be bigger than for any other generation..."

Blinking in confusion Harry froze as Neville's confusing words slowly sunk into him, a small frown appeared on his face as a wave of confusion and the feeling of a new adventure hit him. Taking a deep breath Harry turned to where Neville was alerting Luna and the second year students that the carriage had stopped.

"Neville...what do you mean that it will be bigger for us?" Harry asked carefully as he watched his friend.

Neville did not reply straight away, instead he gave Harry a knowing smile, allowed the second year students off of the carriage and helped Luna off of the carriage before replying.

"Harry...it is you being a magnet for the impossible again," Neville replied as he walked towards the edge of the carriage, "A lot will happen this year, a lot will change...for the better or worse...we will talk more about it tomorrow night...but know that no matter what I will be at your side with Luna protecting you for you are too important to lose...and I mean that as a friend Harry and not just your destiny."

Confusion and curiosity washed over Harry as he watched his friend give him one last smile before walking up towards the school. He stared at the space Neville had just been in for a few minutes trying to work out what his friend had meant and it was only thanks to the carriage beginning to turn around to collect more students did Harry remember why he had joined Neville and Luna instead of waiting for his so called friends.

Quickly jumping off of the carriage, which had already began its journey back to the station, Harry checked the area to make sure Ron or Hermione was not close by before walking quickly into the castle hoping to get a seat that was nowhere near Ron or Hermione.

Walking through the crowds of students Harry could not help a small smile of happiness to slowly appear on his face as he felt the change of atmosphere around him, it was so different then from when Ron and Hermione walked along side him.

"Harry!" Seamus cried out happily as he pulled Dean back playfully until Harry had managed to catch up with them, "How was your summer? I love what you have done with your hair! Is that jewellery your wearing? Where are Ron and Hermione? It is pretty weird to see you without them, I swear the three of you are joint at the hip."

"I...I found out a few _very_ interesting things this summer about Ron and Hermione..." Harry replied slowly as a dark look appeared on his face, "Which I hope that all of the Weasley's are not like that...and yeah, I got tired of my bird nest for hair and followed a friends advice and grew it out, the rings are from the same friend and I left Ron and Hermione back on the train...Neville, Luna and I had a very interesting conversation on the ride up to the school."

"Really?" Dean asked as he shared a curious and worried look with Seamus for a few seconds before turning his attention back to Harry, "Did...Did Neville and Luna tell you anything...about Ron, Hermione and Dumbledore?"

"Yes...they did..." Harry replied slowly as they walked through the entrance hall towards the Great Hall, "I..I learnt a few very interesting things...I am sorry, I never got any letters from you...from anyone...Neville said that I most likely have something around my...relatives home called a mail ward..."

"Which is why your replies always came back in Dumbledore's handwriting for," Seamus said with a new light of understanding to him, "Harry...I...would you like to join Dean, Neville and I at the table instead of Ron and Hermione? You can sit between Dean and I while Neville can sit in front of you. That way there will be no way for Ron or Hermione to get too close to you."

"Thank you, thank you for doing all of this for me," Harry replied with a soft thankful smile on his face as he entered the Great Hall with his true friends, "I...I might be saying this wrong or something and...I do not want to insult you guys but...ever since I found out about Ron and Hermione betraying me...everyone seems to of...oh I do not know...they seemed to of..."

"Grown up a lot?" Dean offered as they walked towards the Gryffindor table.

"I guess you could call it that," Harry replied slowly as he looked over the table for a spare spot for him and his friends, "I...it's weird..."

"We have our own masks much like the Slytherin, but unlike the Snakes we use our mask of foolishness and bravery to our advantage, also we have to be careful with oh Dumb as a door around in case he gets any...ideas," Dean replied easily, "Plus a certain foolish fan fiction author can't write us in character."

"Fan Fiction author?" Harry asked blinking in confusion at Dean's words only for his train of thought to be cut off by Neville's voice.

"Hey guys! Want to sit with me?" Neville said with a grin as he waved his friends over.

All depressing thoughts forgotten Harry happily made his way over to the lion's table and sat comfortably down at the table while taking note of how Dean, Seamus and Neville sat around him as promised. Much to Harry's shock, surprise and happiness the Gryffindor table began to fill up starting from the spaces around Harry, the only space left for Ron and Hermione to sit at the table were down next to where the new first years would sit...the opposite end of the table from Harry.

**To Be Continued...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Yugioh or One Piece, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter or Yugioh or One Piece and I do not make any money from writing these fic's. **

**A/N: This fic is written for Camp NaNoWriMo April 2013, The Secret Challenge with the prompt 'Your character has invented something' but this will appear at a later date, The Ultimate fanfic challenge 200 prompts with the prompt Crossover, The 'Show your True Colours challenge which I chose Hufflepuff and I will put an A/N when I am about to use one of the prompts, and finally the 'If you Dare...continued' challenge with the prompt Old lies as this fic's main plot point is about Harry uncovering old lies that has been told and finding out the truth.**

**Chapter 4**

"So...Dean what did you mean by Gryffindor's wearing masks like Slytherin's?" Harry asked Dean before quickly turning to Neville, "Did you bump into R-"

"We did...meet up...with the Weasel and Beaver Harry but Luna managed to distract them by...being her normal self," Neville replied before turning to Dean with a frown on his face, "You told him about the mask of the Gryffindor's?"

"Yeah I did, I thought it could do no harm now that he is no longer under the Headmaster's control or being forced to be joint at the hip with the Weasel and the Beaver," Dean replied with a shrug of his shoulders, "Besides did we not agree that as soon as we could 'free' Harry he had the right to know? Besides I swear his been following the rules of Gryffindor without even realising it!"

"The rules of Gryffindor?" Harry asked with a frown on his face, "What are they? Why do I feel like I have missed out on something big for?"

"Nothing big mate, just keep on being yourself and everything will be fine," Seamus replied with a comforting smile on his face, "You see each house at Hogwarts have their own special set of rules...and secrets...you have been following them all but you have yet to put a name to them all...so just continue being yourself and if you do something wrong we will tell you. As for the mask all Gryffindor's wear after their first year...Neville?"

"Harry...have you ever thought about how everyone seems to think that all Gryffindor's are good and brave and can be trusted no matter what?" Neville asked slowly as he eyed Harry carefully, "Like have you ever wondered why everyone trusts Dumbledore and Fudge for even through a newborn child can see what idiots they are and that they have no right or ability to do their jobs"

Giving a small frown of confusion Harry allowed his mind to run over Neville's words, memories of Dumbledore's manipulations and Fudge's stupidity came to his mind as Harry tried to work out just what Neville meant.

'What is Neville on about? What is it that I am missing yet everyone understands' Harry thought with a frown on his face.

Sighing n frustration Harry ran a stressed hand through his long raven locks only for him to gasp loudly as his emerald eyes connected with the strong lion on the red and gold banner above the Gryffindor table. With a new light of understanding in his eyes Harry lowered his gaze until he was looking at his silent friends.

"It is because both Dumbledore and Fudge where in Gryffindor," Harry said slowly as his eyes shown with understanding, "People think that if you are or where in the Gryffindor house you can do no wrong so Dumbledore and Fudge are using this to their advantage to control and use people...which is how come they seem to get away with so much."

"Got it in one," Dean replied with a kind smile, "You know the saying, there has never been a wizard or witch in Gryffindor that has gone bad...but unlike those in Slytherin and the other houses us Gryffindor's jus know how to hide it better."

"Think of it how you had to hide your true self from Ron and Hermione, how you had to pretend to be bad in every subject but not Defence against the Dark Arts or Quidditch," Seamus replied as he offered an example, "Each house has its own mask to wear...you just have to a way to see around that mask."

Harry let out a low groan as he ran his hands through his long black hair, "I think you guys have just turned my whole world upside down...I never knew that Ron and Hermione prevented me from learning so much...from knowing so many people and trying so many new things out."

"That was most likely Dumbledore's orders, he thought that you would be easier to control if you never knew these things," Neville replied kindly and gently as he noticed the over whelmed look in Harry's eyes, "I only learnt half of all this information myself this summer...when Gran and I talked after I came into my inheritance."

"Your inheritance...you said something about that earlier and what did you mean by because of me this was going to be big for us?" Harry asked as he sent Neville a look of confusion, "I feel like I am missing something very important...what are you not telling me?"

"Harry...I promised you that we would talk tomorrow night...and I promise you that all of your questions will be answered tomorrow," Neville replied kindly knowing how much his friend hated being left in the dark.

"Watch out, trouble is coming our way," Dean said suddenly as he glanced carefully at the doors to the Great Hall, "We have a certain angry Weasel and moody Beaver coming our way...Do they know that you know the truth Harry?"

"No they do not," Harry replied darkly as he let out a dark growl as his whole personality changed in under a second.

Neville, Dean and Seamus watched in shock yet understanding as the friendly, shy, submissive, nervous and confused yet semi-confident Harry Potter that they knew was gone, his eyes grew darker and emotionless, his forehead creased into a hard glare that could scare both Voldemort and Snape at the same time, his shoulders tightened and became like stone as his whole body straightened and hardened like stone. This Harry Potter was one filled with pure anger and hatred at the betrayal of those he thought of as his dearest and nearest friends.

As the sound of footsteps came closer to him Harry felt his mood darken and the hum of magic off of the dragon ring his dear friend Seto increase in power as if sensing Harry's mood and the threat closing in on him. The sound of angry whispers came to Harry's ears as Ron and Hermione grew louder, each one of their words were like another stand in Harry's back.

"Bastards," Dean whispered out angrily as he glared down at the empty plate in front of him, "They better just continue walking past and ignore us or else I might-"

"Harry! There you are! We have been looking all over for you!"

"Do something they deserve but we will regret," Seamus said finishing off his friends words, "Let us hope that Professor McGonagall comes back with the first year students soon."

"Honestly Harry...why did you not wait for us in the train compartment or even on the train station platform?" Hermione asked with an angry huff, "We almost missed the welcoming feast because we were looking for you!"

"Yeah mate, if you had just waited for us in the train compartment then we could of found you and then the three of us could of made our way up to the castle together," Ron complained with a frown on his face, "Why did you not wait for us mate?"

"Because I did not want to," Harry replied stiffly without turning around to look at his so called friends.

"What does that mean?" Hermione asked bossily as Harry felt her glare on the back of his neck, "Honestly Harry, I do not know what has gotten into you lately! First you have hair that is way too long and then you suddenly start wearing jewellery and now you say you did not want to wait for your best friends!"

Harry stayed stone still and did not utter a single word as Hermione spoke, in favour of turning around to give Hermione a glare of his own Harry simply stared ahead and looked at the stone wall opposite him. Neville gulped nervously and allowed his mask of the clumsy and shy Gryffindor to take the place of the real Neville Longbottom as he nervously looked anywhere but at Ron and Hermione. Seamus and Dean stayed as still as Harry as they both looked carefully at their friend, ready to act at a moment's notice.

Not one of the six spoke as the tension in the air grew and grew until it passed the point where you could not even cut it with a knife. Seamus, Dean and Neville stayed stone still, all of them wondering just what Hermione and Ron would do next in their attempts to keep Harry under control and on the 'light' side for their precious Headmaster Dumbledore while Harry simply stayed unmoving while wondering just what it was he had to do to get his ex-friends to leave him alone for at least the school year. Ron and Hermione stared at Harry with anger clearly written on their faces, neither of them thought that they were being paid enough to put up with the 'famous and rich' Harry Potter.

"Harry! Answer me!" Hermione cried out angrily gaining several stares in response through Harry's attention was one of those she had _not _managed to gain, "I want you to remove those rings, cut your hair and allow us to sit next to you!"

"Mate, I do not know what things they have been telling you but it is all lies," Ron said with a nasty glare at Neville, Seamus and Dean, "They are just jealous of you mate, your rich and famous and you have got loads of girls willing to do anything to become the next Lady Potter AND you have us! Hermione and I!"

**To Be Continued...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Yugioh or One Piece, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter or Yugioh or One Piece and I do not make any money from writing these fic's. **

**A/N: This fic is written for Camp NaNoWriMo April 2013, The Secret Challenge with the prompt 'Your character has invented something' but this will appear at a later date, The Ultimate fanfic challenge 200 prompts with the prompt Crossover, The 'Show your True Colours challenge which I chose Hufflepuff and I will put an A/N when I am about to use one of the prompts, and finally the 'If you Dare...continued' challenge with the prompt Old lies as this fic's main plot point is about Harry uncovering old lies that has been told and finding out the truth.**

**Chapter 5**

As his ex-friends words sunk in Harry found himself thinking just how much of an idiot he had been in not being able to see this side of his so called friends. With every letter they spoke the more and more anger, hatred and betrayal that Harry held for them grew and grew. They did not even realise just how far they were digging themselves.

As their attention was focus solely on each other with their minds planning out each and every little detail of the next movement that might happen none of them notice a young man, around six foot one with piercing blue eyes and short brown hair staring at them all, watching their every single move through his main focus was on Harry. Anger ran through his mind as he let out a low hiss of anger as his crossed arms slowly unhooked themselves as he stood up only to freeze as a loud scream of shock came from Hermione while Ron was staring at Harry in pure shock and anger.

"I know the truth, I know what you have both really done," Harry said softly as he glared in front of him, "I want to have nothing to do with you, I no longer wish to be your friend or anything else you come up with and before you start saying a load of crap Ron, no I will and I will never marry your little sister."

"You do not know what you are talking about!" Ron blurted out in shock as his emotions got the best of him, "It was for your own safety! If we did not take the money for ourselves you would feel bad for not thanking us after putting us in danger every single year! And you are going to marry Ginny! It is not up to Ginny or you! Ginny worships the ground you walk on! Ginny sees you as a-"

"Brother in all but blood," Harry replied stiffly as he tried not to raise to Ron's words, he was thankful that he had years of practice with Malfoy at this, "Besides have you even stopped trying to suck Granger's face off long enough to realise that Ginny is not interested in me or any other male in the way you want."

"Do not dare talk about my little sister like that!" Ron yelled causing everyone to wince at the volume, "My little sister knows her proper place! She knows what is expected of her and-"

"And she is currently standing behind you right now and is extremely pissed off at you," a familiar voice said from behind Ron.

Harry, Neville, Seamus and Dean bit down the smug smirk on their faces as they heard Ron gulp and the tension rise around them. Sharing a look with the others Harry could not help but to let out a knowing look which he shared with the rest of the group, Ginny had heard her brother's words and she was not happy.

"G-Ginny...what are you doing here?" Ron asked nervously as he turned around to face his younger sister, "I..I thought that you had yet to arrive."

A pair of angry blue eyes shone out from a soft freckled face framed by bright red hair as Ginny raised a hand and harshly poked her elder brother in the chest roughly. A small smirk of satisfaction came to her face as she watched her brother wince in pain and stumble backwards with wide eyes.

"Honestly, I thought both of you would of known better by now," Ginny hissed out angrily as she glared at Ron and Hermione with pure anger, "How many times during the summer did I tell you both that I had a lover who was _not_ Harry? How many times did I tell everyone that I was not interested in Harry that way?"

"You are only going through a phase Ginny," Hermione snapped out with a sneer firmly planted on her face, "You will get over it, dump Creevey and go out with Harry, you just need to grow up."

"For being the smartest witch of our time _Granger_ you really are stupid," Ginny pissed out angrily as she gave her brother and his girlfriend a death glare, "Both of you are made for each other! Your both as stupid as the other one!"

Neville, Harry, Dean and Seamus watched on with smirks plastered on their faces, much like a large portion of the Great Hall, as they listened and watched as Granger and Weasley finally got a taste of their own medicine.

"Don't talk to Hermione like that!" Ron cried out as he stepped forwards, "You should know better than to go out with other boys besides Harry! What would mum and dad say?"

"Oh I do not know, how about something along the lines of how happy that I have found true love," Ginny replied with a roll of her eyes, "And I am _not_ and never will be going out with Creevey...I have a beautiful, mature, strong, and loving girlfriend! We have been going out since a few days before school broke up for the summer last year!"

"A-A...a girlfriend!" Hermione screeched out angrily as she stared at Ginny as if she was a highly contagious illness, "Only boys are allowed to have girlfriends! What have you been doing to get just...just...just an illness!"

"Illness! My little sister has no illness! There is nothing wrong with woman loving woman and men loving men in the wizarding world," Ron yelled out angrily at Hermione, his attention distracted for a few moments, "In the wizarding world we do not pick who our soul mates are, magic picks them!"

"Then magic should have some form of...understanding," Hermione sneered out as she glared at Ginny, "Are you sure this is not just a phase you are going through? Like your brother said you are going to be marrying Harry."

"I have never been so sure of this in my life thank you very much," Ginny hissed out angrily at Hermione before turning to face her bright red faced brother, "It seems that you do not know your girlfriend as good as you thought you did _dear brother_, if I was you I would carefully think before I acted next..."

"What are you talking about _Ginevra_ but it seems you need to seek medical help urgently," Hermione said with a sneer as she reached out quickly like an attacking snake with her hand and wrapped her hand around the stunned Ron's wrist, "You better clean up your act and quickly because your parents will be finding out about this...this...this development...when I send them a letter this very night."

"The correct term is 'to owl them' not to send my parents a letter," Ginny replied blankly as she did not step up and take Hermione's bait, "Honestly after being in the magical world for six years I would of thought Ron or one of my brothers or mum or dad would of taught you a few simple things or at the very least you would of asked me or another more knowledgeable student about _living_ in the magical world or at least find a book on it. You know I finally understand why purebloods and some halfbloods like the Malfoy's and even my parents at times feel the way they do about muggleborns coming into our world."

"Yeah...they push their views on us...if they try to learn then sure but not..." Ron said slowly and softly, to Harry's ears his voice carried a strange Luna Lovegood like tone to it, "Like the time how dad had to deal with a case...about a muggleborn seriously upsetting the wizarding world with their actions which almost led them to death...if dad did not remove the nasty spell off of the muggle object they gave to their pureblood friend then-"

Ginny watched with a face full of anger at her brother's so called girlfriend but as she silently listened and watched her brother carefully she noticed as his eyes took a strange light to them and how the tone of his voice became scarily familiar to a certain Ravenclaw. As her memories of her big brother ran through her mind a spark of thought and realisation hit her, this was not her big brother...something had happened to her big brother.

'Maybe it has something to do with why my other brothers all suddenly stopped having any contact with my parents for and moved out of the house?' Ginny thought slowly as her mind ran a mile a minute 'It would explain the weird letters I have been getting from the twins asking me if I had suddenly broke up with my girlfriend...'

"Come on Ron, we have no time to play around, we need to find our seats as Professor McGonagall will be coming in with the new first years any second now," Hermione hissed out angrily sounding much like an angry snake, "We do not want to get into trouble before the school year even starts do we?"

"No...we do not," Ron said slowly before quickly shaking his head to try and get a grip on himself.

**To Be Continued...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Yugioh or One Piece, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter or Yugioh or One Piece and I do not make any money from writing these fic's. **

**A/N: This fic is written for Camp NaNoWriMo April 2013, The Secret Challenge with the prompt 'Your character has invented something' but this will appear at a later date, The Ultimate fanfic challenge 200 prompts with the prompt Crossover, The 'Show your True Colours challenge which I chose Hufflepuff and I will put an A/N when I am about to use one of the prompts, and finally the 'If you Dare...continued' challenge with the prompt Old lies as this fic's main plot point is about Harry uncovering old lies that has been told and finding out the truth.**

**Chapter 6**

With a glare and a harsh tug of the wrist Hermione and Ron left Harry and his friends, with a sigh of pure relief Harry turned to watch out of the corner of his eye as Ron was roughly dragged along and forced into a spot at the Gryffindor table with a scared and wide eyes second year on his left and an angry and boss Hermione on his left. Hermione simply huffed and ignored the second years while glaring straight ahead.

Dean, Seamus, Neville, Harry and Ginny let out a low sigh of relief as Ron and Hermione made a point of ignoring them. Through Ginny's thoughts and eyes never left the back of Ron's head with a thoughtful expression clearly written on her face.

"I pity the first years who have to sit next to them during the welcoming feast," Dean blurted out suddenly breaking the thick tension in the air, "Can you picture how Hermione will lecture them while Ron talks about food and chess?"

"Do you think we were too harsh?" Neville asked suddenly.

Suddenly wide eyes filled with shock and surprise rested on his body causing Neville to gulp nervously under the attention and his eyes scanned the Great Hall before speaking with a small playful smile plastered on his lips.

"I mean do you think we were too harsh on the first years? I mean they have not even been sorted into their houses yet," Neville said with a small blush on his face as a series of snickers and laughter came from around him, and not only from his small group of friends.

"Good one Nev but I am going to go and take my seat with my friends again, Professor McGonagall will not be much longer with the first years, she has already poked her head into the Great Hall to make sure everyone is here," Ginny said as she motioned to the large Oak doors of the Great Hall which had just been pulled shut by Professor McGonagall's hand, "Oh and Neville?"

"Yes Ginny?" Neville asked with a confused frown on his face, "Is something the matter."

"Oh no, nothing is the matter," Ginny replied with a kind yet deadly grin on her face causing Neville to gulp in fear while the other boys sent him pitying looks, "I just want to remind you of something?"

Seamus let out a series of snickers as he shot Neville a sly grin, "What did you forget this time mate? I thought you said you had grown out of that particular habit of yours."

"Nothing, I made sure to double check and I even got my Gran and several House Elves to double check my school trunk," Neville replied with a frown as he looked up into Ginny's bright blue eyes, "What did I forget Ginny?"

"That Luna is mine," Ginny replied with a dark smile, "I thought you knew who your mate was and you said that you saw Luna as a sister but...remember Neville...Luna is girlfriend."

"Is that all?" Neville asked with a low sigh of relief as the Dean and Seamus laughed while Harry's emerald eyes widened in surprise, "I have no interest in Luna on that level Ginny...besides I know who my mate is but...I do not think that I will be able to mate with him or anything of the sort...I have already accepted my fading..."

Frowning in confusion as a collective group Dean, Seamus and Harry followed Neville's sad and pain filled gaze over to Ron who sat staring at his plate in front of him while ignoring the bossy and snotty words of Hermione as she placed a suggestive and possessive hand on top of Ron's motionless and unfeeling hand.

"Neville...do not give up on my idiot of a brother...I do not think that he is...I think something is going on with him," Ginny replied softly with a sad look of understanding planted on her face, "How he has been acting these past few years compared with how I remember him from when we where children and...how he spoke just now...something is not right..."

"Thank you Ginny, I will try and I promise you that I will keep an eye on Ron until I fade and I..." Neville replied slowly as he turned his pain filled eyes away from Ron and towards his empty plate, "I...I do not hold any faith Ginny but...you better get to your seat now before Professor McGonagall comes in with the first years."

Letting out a low sigh full of frustration, confusion and understanding Ginny nodded her head, sent her friends a final smile before turning around and walking back towards where she had came from, she was quickly pulled into the excited gossip of what had just happened by her friends.

"What was that all about? I mean I would of thought if anything Luna would be with you Nev," Dean hissed out while Seamus nodded his head in agreement, "And what do you mean by fade? Please do not tell me that-"

"He has! I can tell!" Seamus blurted out as he motioned to the depressed Neville, "You can tell by how he keeps sighing, the longing looks he gives when he thinks no one is looking and if you look close enough you can see at times his eyes are filled with so much pain!"

"Neville!" Dean hissed out angrily as he shot his friend a worried yet angry look, "What were you thinking? Did you not think before making your choice? Have you forgotten how Ron blurted out that he was gay during our game of truth or dare with Veritaserum or how he could not stand Her-Granger until after Halloween? Or how his eyes keep flickering over to you shyly until Hermione gets his attention back?"

"All of those incidents mean nothing, besides the Veritaserum we used was not very strong, and do you remember Granger telling anyone who would listen about Harry and Ron saving her from a troll?" Neville asked with a pointed look at Dean before turning to Harry, "Fading is something that happens when a mates cannot be together for some reason...it is part of something that happened to me during the summer and which I will explain about tomorrow night...fading is nothing to worry about Harry-"

Harry's attention was stolen from Neville as Seamus let out a snort of disbelief, quickly turning his attention to Seamus Harry could not help but to fell a strange sensation in his stomach as if he was missing something...something big.

"What the idiot is not telling you is that fading is basically a fancy term for dying," Seamus growled out as he ignored Harry's shocked face as he glared at Neville, "That because of Ron being with Hermione in a romantic relationship like he is it is killing Neville."

"Is there something that I...that we can do?" Harry asked quickly as his eyes filled up with worry, concern and panic for one of his best friends, "Did Ginny not say that there was something wrong with Ron? Does that help any?"

"Not much unless Ron is being controlled by force thanks to potions or spells or some other form against his will," Neville replied while shooting a glare at Seamus and Dean, "Do not worry about it Harry...besides I...I am strong enough to stay alive through Hogwarts and...and produce an heir for the Longbottom line before...before fading away totally."

"Then we still have time to try and work all of this out," Dean swore passionately as Seamus and Harry nodded their heads in agreement with Dean's words, "So do not give up, if...if you can't keep going for yourself then try to keep going for us! For Harry! For Seamus! And for me!"

Neville let out a low sigh as he looked between the begging looks on his friends faces, "Fine but I do not hold much hope, Ron is way too stubborn to be controlled by anyone anyway."

"Stubbornness and a strong will are two different things," Dean pointed softly and carefully as Neville let out a low sigh.

"Fine, you are right there but for all we know Ron could be going out with Hermione on his own free will," Neville pointed out which gained several nods of agreement and understanding from the others, "If that is the case will you then shut up about this?"

"We will," Seamus replied as Dean and Harry nodded their head in agreement, "You cannot give in so easily Nev!"

"If...If you gave in so easily with me then what?" Harry asked carefully as he watched Neville's expression and body language carefully for any sign that he had pushed it too far, "If you had given up on me after the first letter then where would I be right now? Can you picture how different and more horrible things would of turned for me if you did just give up on me?"

Neville let out a low groan as he raised a hand and ran it through his messy brown locks. Looking into his friends eyes Neville could not help but to feel his choice turn from steel to rubber as he gazed into his friend's hopeful, worried and concerned eyes. Wishing for a way out of his situation Neville strained is eyes only bite back a large sigh of relief as words of how Professor McGonagall and the new first year students was only a few seconds away came to his ears.

**To Be Continued...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Yugioh or One Piece, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter or Yugioh or One Piece and I do not make any money from writing these fic's. **

**A/N: This fic is written for Camp NaNoWriMo April 2013, The Secret Challenge with the prompt 'Your character has invented something' but this will appear at a later date, The Ultimate fanfic challenge 200 prompts with the prompt Crossover, The 'Show your True Colours challenge which I chose Hufflepuff and I will put an A/N when I am about to use one of the prompts, and finally the 'If you Dare...continued' challenge with the prompt Old lies as this fic's main plot point is about Harry uncovering old lies that has been told and finding out the truth.**

**Chapter 7**

"Fine, you can all have until the end of our seventh year to try and work this all out but if we find out that there is no point in continuing your efforts then you will all stop trying at the end of this year or if it puts any of you in danger then you will stop trying right away and not try again," Neville said finally after debating his decision and words a few minutes later, "Agreed?"

"Agreed!" came the joint determined reply from Dean, Seamus and Harry.

"Good," Neville replied with a small smile before turning to face the doors of the Great Hall with a small smile on his face, "Can we finish our talk in the common room? Professor McGonagall should be arriving with the first years any moment."

As if to prove his point the level of excited whisper grew in the Great Hall as the sound of nervous footsteps came closer and closer to the large closed doors. As Dean, Seamus and Harry turned to face the doors excitement grew in the pit of Harry's stomach as he tried to picture in his mind what the new unsorted first year students would look like.

'I can't believe that I am not sitting with Ron and Hermione this year or I am not in the Hospital Wing or getting told off by a Professor while the sorting is happening' Harry thought as his excited gazed rested on the doors of the Great Hall in anticipation 'I wonder...is Seto sitting at the teachers table? I wonder if he has already spotted me...'

All to soon Harry's wandering mind was pulled back as a wave of silence slammed into the students and teachers and the tension rose as the doors of the Great Hall slammed open reliving Professor McGonagall and the new unsorted first years following in two straight lines behind her only for them to slowly merge into one big nervous crowd as Professor McGonagall came to a stop in the middle of the Great Hall.

As Professor McGonagall left the nervous first years and slowly yet purposely made her way towards the famous Sorting Hat and stool Harry's emerald eyes washed over the first years trying to pick out any familiar features or traits he knew. Among the crowd, which was the smallest yet thanks to Lord Voldemort and the war, Harry spotted a flash of blond hair on someone's head while he spotted someone with familiar features to Nott who was whispering to a fellow first year student. As Harry's attention drifted towards the back of the crowd he spotted a person that looked like a first year Hogwarts student only he was not wearing the uniform.

Paranoia setting in Harry ignored Professor McGonagall and Headmaster Dumbledore as they began to welcome the students to the new school year in favour of examining the strange person. As Harry gazed at the strange male's waist length long thick messy black hair and bright cheeky blue eyes that shown with hidden knowledge Harry could not help but for a strange confusing awry of emotions to wash through his stomach.

'Why do I feel like I should know him from somewhere?' Harry thought carefully as he took in the strange boy's dark blue and light blue stripped long sleeve top, the puffy yellow coat waist jacket, the stylish blue jeans and expensive looking pair of white trainers 'Wait...what is are they?'

Blinking in confusion Harry spotted a large strange object on the boys arm, as he looked at it carefully making sure to take in every single little bit of detail he noticed the strange glowing areas with small red triangles in them that looked as if they could fit cards and a strange raised circle bit where what looked like a deck of cards rested in a holding area and a blank computer screen that was reminded Harry of looking at a calculator screen.

'I wonder what that is? Is it some type of magical thing like a new wand?' Harry thought as his forehead creased in confusion as he gazed at the strange item that was attached to the boy's arm thanks to a strong looking metal band.

Looking over the strange boy for any more clues Harry's eyes suddenly landed on a card shaped pendent that hung proudly around the boy's neck. As a new direction of thought hit him Harry looked closer at the pendent card only to find it was the same brown card with the black oval and golden coloured edges that sat inside of the holder in the strange blue and white object on the boys arm.

"It can't be can it?" Harry muttered out quietly as his hands moved on top of each other so he could play with his two blue dragon rings, "Seto's letters...the boy looks just like...Seto would never leave his little brother in Japan...Seto did say he would be teaching a class about Shadow Magic so maybe...he even has that card pendent necklace that Seto told me about..."

"You alright mate?" Neville asked without taking his eyes off of Professor McGonagall who had just unscolled a scroll of parchment, "You keep staring at that strange first year who is not in uniform. Do you know him or something?"

"I think I do know him but...we have never meet or talked..." Harry replied slowly as he forced his shocked gaze away from the strange boy amongst the first year students, "I...I think he might be my penpals' little brother.."

"You mean the person who gave you those rings?" Neville asked causing Harry to slowly look down at the two blue dragon rings that rested comfortably on his fingers, "Remind me to say thank you to him, for some reason I have a strong feeling that he is to thank about your new look and how you have finally broke away from those idiots."

"Yeah," Harry replied slowly with a nervous nod of his head even through Neville could not see it, "He looks exactly like how Seto described him to me, even the card shaped pendent, but I have no idea what the strange object on his arm is."

"Maybe either Dean or Seamus knows about them? I know that Dean is a half-blood and Seamus is a half-blood too so they should know a lot more about the object if it is muggle because I have never ever seen an object like that one," Neville said while sending Harry an apologetic look, "I am sorry Harry...maybe if you wait and see if Professor McGonagall reads his name out to be sorted?"

"Thanks Neville...I feel like just an idiot through," Harry answered with a sheepish shy smile, "I mean I lived in the muggle world for the first half of my life and I still do for the summer...and Dudley always had the newest technology and stuff...but then again I never took notice...and with my relatives..."

"Do not worry about it Harry, it is understandable," Neville answered as Professor McGonagall called out another first year's name to be sorted, "With how Granger, Ron and Dumbledore was treating you and from what you have told me about your relatives...you could always just ask him what it is?"

"Ask who what it is?" Seamus asked as he turned to his friend's conversation, board with the sorting.

"Harry thinks he knows who that strange kid is at the back of the first year students," Neville answered quietly as not to gain Professor McGonagall's or another Professor's attention, "We are also trying to work out what that strange object on his arm is...I know that it is not magical for I have not seen it anywhere."

"Neither of you know what it is?" Seamus asked suddenly, being careful to not let his gaze land on Harry for a longer time then Neville, "I thought that everyone knew about those objects, I mean the whole world is going crazy about Duel Monsters and there has even been talk about them in the Daily Prophet over the summer."

"I do not get the Daily Prophet, never bothered with getting a subscription because of my relatives and their hatred of anything to do with magic," Harry replied nervously, "I do not want them to end up killing the owl and getting into trouble with both my relatives and the people who own the owl...getting half a year's subscription just felt like a waist...especially with what they have been printing about me in there."

Nodding his head in understanding Seamus turned to Neville with a curious and pointed look showing in his eyes that said it all.

Taking a deep breath and rolling his eyes playfully Neville spoke, "I came of age this summer and as such I have been really busy, what with my...inheritance...and sorting things out with my Gran and finding out about R-my mate...and then Gran and I having to set everything up to keep the Longbottom family...alive...and for everything to be in place so I can...fade without causing anyone any problems and enjoy my last...anyway I have been busy so I have hardly had time to look at the newspaper besides what my Gran thinks of as 'I need to know about' when she pushes the newspaper under my nose every morning."

"I am sorry Neville, Harry, I did not really think," Seamus replied softly as he nervously gazed down at the dark wooden table with a bright red blush the same shade as the famous Weasley hair staining his checks, "I sort of...got excited and became carried away."

**To Be Continued...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Yugioh or One Piece, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter or Yugioh or One Piece and I do not make any money from writing these fic's. **

**A/N: This fic is written for Camp NaNoWriMo April 2013, The Secret Challenge with the prompt 'Your character has invented something' but this will appear at a later date, The Ultimate fanfic challenge 200 prompts with the prompt Crossover, The 'Show your True Colours challenge which I chose Hufflepuff and I will put an A/N when I am about to use one of the prompts, and finally the 'If you Dare...continued' challenge with the prompt Old lies as this fic's main plot point is about Harry uncovering old lies that has been told and finding out the truth.**

**Chapter 8**

"It is alright Seamus, we understand," Harry said quickly as he placed a comforting brotherly hand on top of Neville's, "How about you just tell Neville and I about this strange object that everyone is all excited about?"

"Alright...to put it in basic terms the object on his arm is called a Duel Disk, created by a company in Japan in the muggle world called KaibaCorp...the machine allows a person to duel against someone else who also has a Duel Disk with giant monsters from the cards thanks to Holograms and..." Seamus paused as he spotted the look of confusion and basic understanding on Harry's face and the expression of utter confusion on Neville's face, "Thanks to some really good muggle technology you can bring the creatures on the cards to life but they will be a hundred of more times bigger...the creatures are...well I could say that they are a lot like the magical creatures in the magical world."

"It seems that the muggle world has some very interesting things in it...I wonder if Gran would let me go to this 'Japan' place to explore?" Neville wondered softly before an expression of bitter realisation crossed his face, "Ah...I think if I ever do get the chance it will happen without my Gran's knowing anything about it."

"I remember my...penpal explaining some of the basics to me through he only went over it all without going into too much depth," Harry said with a thoughtful expression on his face, " I wonder why Dudley never got into the game for...I remember my friend mentioning something about this duel disk but I think we got distracted...I always thought it would be a LOT bigger through..."

"Maybe it has something to do with the introduction manual?" Seamus suggested with a shrug of his shoulders, "I know with how thick the manual is and what with all the tiny long words and detailed instruction diagrams that it has put a lot of people off learning how to duel...most of the time people ask someone to teach them about Duel Monsters as it is easier and quicker..."

"Ah, that is why...Dudley will not read anything and he will not do any work," Harry replied with a look of understanding on his face, "Back when we went to the same Primary School I ended up doing all of his homework and sometimes even his work in class...I even have to do it still sometimes in the summer which is how I meet Seto."

"No offence Harry but your cousin is starting to remind me more and more of Goyle and Crabbe," Neville said with a quiet snort, "Lazy, not willing to work for anything, a bully, and will beat people up and threaten them to get his own way."

A small smile appeared on Harry's lips as he listened to Neville' words, "Ah, but there is one difference between my cousin and Malfoy's goons that makes my cousin all the more dangerous."

"Okay...how?" Seamus asked with a raised eyebrow, "I am not like some of those idiot purebloods who think that muggle's cannot hurt us just because we have magic, muggles have guns, technology and similar things on their side...but still...how can your cousin be more dangerous than Crabbe and Goyle?"

"It is simple...so simple that it is terrifying really," Harry replied softly as he quickly glanced over in Professor McGonagall's direction to make sure she did not hear them, "Unlike Crabbe and Goyle who needs orders from Malfoy or their parents or Snape to do anything Dudley can do things on his own...even if his brain is the size of a pea there has been reports that he holds _some_ form of intelligent life inside his brain."

At Harry's words the trio broke out into snickers and laughter as they shot each other looks of happiness while trying to keep down their laughter so they would not get into trouble. Hearing angry muttering on the quiet table Seamus carefully allowed himself a glance at what was making the noise only to smirk slightly as he spotted Hermione glaring angrily at them while Ron was staring at Neville with an unreadable expression planted firmly on his face.

"It looks like you are in someone's bad books Harry," Seamus whispered softly as only a handful of first years was left to be sorted, "And it looks like someone might be finding their way into Ron's good books Neville."

With twin frowns on their faces Neville and Harry turned their heads and in the direction that Seamus was motioning to with his hand only to find Hermione glaring at them angrily while muttering bossily into Ron's ear. Ron it seemed was not listening to a word Hermione was saying, instead he had the same dreamy expression that he had in his eyes not long ago with his gazed pinned on Neville. The second year students and the nervous first year students that sat around them gave the two sixth year student's looks of pure terror.

"If I did not know any better I would say that the first years looks like they expect Hermione to eat them all," Seamus whispered softly with a smirk on his face, "I almost feel sorry for them...I wonder how long it will take until Hermione starts lecturing them all about proper study habits and what to do in their classes."

"If it was anything like how she was talking to Percy Weasley during the welcoming feast when we were all first years then I would be extremely afraid," Harry said slowly as he sent a pitying look to the first and second year students, "Some of the questions she asked...even Percy looked pale and was stuttering by the end of the feast."

"I remember that!" Neville cried out only to blush at the sharp look of disapprovement he gained from Professor McGonagall, "I remember Percy that night running away into his dorm room looking as if he had just seen a Dementor."

"Hey guys, it looks like that Headmaster Dumbledore is about to make an announcement before sorting the kid not wearing a school uniform," Dean hissed out as he cut into Neville's, Seamus' and Harry's conversation, "And it looks like there are three new teachers up on the teachers table this year too!"

'I wonder how come I never noticed the new teachers before?' Harry thought with a confused frown on his face as he turned away from the talk with his friends to face the teachers table 'I always seem to look at the teachers table first each year...I guess I do not have to worry about being attacked or stabbed in the back with these guys unlike with...Ron and Hermione so I...'

Shaking his head clear of any thought Harry turned his attention back to the teachers table to where Professor McGonagall was standing next to the stool and rolling up the parchment that held the list of first year student names while at Headmaster Dumbledore with a pointed expression on her face. Turning his attention to the Headmaster Harry could not help but to let out a low groan as he spotted the bright purple robes with neon red, yellow, green and blue stars that littered the Headmaster's robe...he even had a hat to match.

'Is it just me or is even the Headmaster's glasses seem to have a purplish tint to them?' Harry thought with a thrown as he watched the Headmaster stand up to make his announcement.

"Here we are at the start of another wonderful year once again, I am happy to see that even in these dark times we are standing together," Headmaster Dumbledore said as he looked over his half moon glasses at the students sitting below him, "Now I am sure you have all noticed the three new people sitting at the table with me and also the young man standing in the middle of the Great Hall."

The strange boy folded his arms and glared angrily at the aged Headmaster in turn which only caused the aged man to give a small chuckle at his reaction. At this exchange excited whispers broke out amongst the students in the Great Hall.

"May I introduce you to Mokuba Kaiba...he is the younger brother of Professor Seto Kaiba who will be teaching you all about Shadow magic...young Mr. Kaiba will not be sorted into a house...he will be taking part in the classes of different that interest him, which means he can appear in _anyone's _classes from first to seventh year, and he may chose to take part in the whole year of classes or just stay for one class...that is interlay up to Mr. Kaiba here," Headmaster Dumbledore said as the Great Hall broke out into excited whispers, "He is here to...sample our school and will be reporting back to the Japan Ministry of Magic on what his time was like here...and with a bit of luck we shall be starting something along the lines of a transfer student program soon but for now...if you may find a seat for the feast Mr. Kaiba?"

Harry watched and listened with wide eyes full of shock, surprise and a strange amount of happiness as the boy nodded his head and turned to face the Gryffindor table.

'I cannot believe that I did not look for Seto as soon as I entered the Great Hall' Harry thought as he scolded himself 'I guess I got distracted but still...'

Shaking his head to rid himself of his thoughts Harry felt his heart jump into his throat as the blue eyes of his best friend and penpal's, Seto Kaiba's, little brother landed on him. Without a second thought Mokuba Kaiba walked a determined and direct path towards the Gryffindor table, or more exactly towards Harry.

"It looks like he recognises you too Harry," Dean said with a playful smirk, "Guys, move aside for Kaiba to sit next to Harry."

Harry let out an embarrassed groan as he felt his whole face heat up as everyone shuffled about around him. Nervously looking up at Mokuba Harry let out a startled gasp when he found bright playful blue eyes staring at him.

"K-Kaiba...I did not realise you where that close, I am sorry," Harry stuttered out while trying to ignore the smirks and snickers from his fellow House Mates came to his ears, "It is nice to meet you, I am Har-"

"Harry James Potter, my big brother's current crush and penpal from England," Mokuba said with a smirk full of mischief as he slipped into the new space besides Harry, "Did you know that my brother always gets this silly look on his face after reading one of your letters that reminds me of a love sick puppy dog?"

**To Be Continued...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Yugioh or One Piece, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter or Yugioh or One Piece and I do not make any money from writing these fic's. **

**A/N: This fic is written for Camp NaNoWriMo April 2013, The Secret Challenge with the prompt 'Your character has invented something' but this will appear at a later date, The Ultimate fanfic challenge 200 prompts with the prompt Crossover, The 'Show your True Colours challenge which I chose Hufflepuff and I will put an A/N when I am about to use one of the prompts, and finally the 'If you Dare...continued' challenge with the prompt Old lies as this fic's main plot point is about Harry uncovering old lies that has been told and finding out the truth.**

**Chapter 9**

A fresh wave of snickers broke out around as Harry's face went bright neon red at the words of his penpal's little brother. Turning to glare at the trouble maker Harry found himself staring into the playful and mischievous blue eyes of Mokuba.

'He is just how Seto described him to me' Harry thought with a frown on his face at the smirking Mokuba 'Through...did he say something about his brother being love sick?'

"Now then for the start of term announcements," Headmaster Dumbledore announced, much to Harry's relief, "Now then I am sure that you have noticed and you are all wondering about the three young men sitting at the teachers table."

Headmaster Dumbledore paused as his eyes scanned over the Great Hall and allowed a few minutes for the excited chatter of the students to die down before continuing. As he did his manipulative blue eyes landed on a certain long black haired boy sitting next to the new boy, slowly his eyes flashed angrily before being hidden in by a calm grandfatherly mask.

'Why is Granger and Weasley not sitting with Potter for?' Headmaster Dumbledore thought angrily as he spotted Hermione and Ron sitting with the first years and second years 'I thought Granger and Mrs. Weasley understood how much trouble I went to for them with that damn potion.'

Feeling another person's foot gently nudging him on his leg Headmaster Dumbledore slowly nodded his head and started speaking again while making a mental note to cut off the foot of whoever it was that nudged him.

"Now this young man is Professor Seto Kaiba, he will be teaching a new class that we are trying out...Shadow Magic," Headmaster Dumbledore said happily as his blue eyes twinkled brightly from behind his half moon glasses as Seto Kaiba stood up stiffly and glared at the students in a very Snape like manor, "Professor Kaiba is also the elder brother of Mr. Kaiba who is sitting next to Mr. Potter."

Harry knew that he should of been embarrassed and blushing while trying to hide somehow but he found himself unable to take his attention away from the new Professor that was standing up. Standing up at the teachers table was his best friend and penpal and now big brother of the strange boy sitting next to him, Seto Kaiba.

"It looks like my big brother's crush has returned," Mokuba said softly causing Neville, Seamus, Dean and a few others to laugh, "If I was you Harry I would close your mouth...unless you want to use it on my brother...which while I find that he would not mind at all I think he would not like letting others see you in just a position."

Mokuba's words and the laughter around him caused a bright red blush to appear on Harry's face as he quickly closed his mouth through he still found himself unable to take his shocked, surprised and lust filled emerald eyes off of the man.

Seto Kaiba stood at a tall and strong six foot one with short brown hair that Harry found himself wishing to run his fingers through, bright intelligent blue eyes stared out at everyone making Harry gulp and feel weak at the knees at the power and strength hidden behind them, strong shoulders lead to well formed arms and a well sculpted chest covered by a sinfully tight black shirt making Harry wonder what it would be like to be held by those well toned protective arms against the well shaped chest and what the taste would taste like. As Harry's eyes went lower and lower he began to find it harder to breath, wiggling about on his seat much to his friend's and Mokuba's amusement Harry took in the skin tight leather trousers that left no room for the mind to image just what lay underneath. Feeling the sharp poke in his side Harry quickly pulled his sight away from Seto Kaiab's...trousers...and looked at his smart black shoes and long black robe.

"I wonder if his robe will fly behind him like a giant bat like Snape's does," Seamus muttered softly before a sly grin appeared on his face, "But for some reason I do not think that the size of Professor Kaiba's _robe_ is what is on our dear Harry's mind at the moment...right mate?"

"S-Seamus!" Harry cried out catching the attention of everyone in the Great Hall, including a certain brown haired blue eyed male, "How can you say things like that!"

Laughter broke out in the Great Hall at Harry's words causing the emerald green eyed male to turn an even brighter shade of red. With a dark glare on his face which was ruined by the bright red blush on his face Harry turned to glare at the chuckling Headmaster.

"Yes...thank you for those wonderful comments my boys but now moving on," Headmaster Dumbledore said with a small twinkle in his which hid an unreadable emotion, "May I introduce you to your new Defence Against the Dark Art's Professor's, Professor Mailk Ishtar and Professor Mairk Ishtar, they will both be teaching the class while also sometimes combining the lesson with Professor Kaiba's class."

At the Headmaster's words two almost identical males stood up with twin evil smirks plastered on their faces, the only difference between them was how widely their hair was.

'Just great, I wonder if they are out to kill me to' Harry thought to himself as he glared up at the strange twin males standing with twin smirks on their face 'I wonder how long it will take them to make their first move...'

Sighing Harry looked up to take a closer look at his Defence Against the Dark Arts teachers and also soon to be murders. Looking at the slightly shorter one, Harry had to wonder if there was a theme going between the short one being the minion and the tall one being the evil leader, Harry found himself staring at a five foot eleven Egyptian male with a deadly grin that seemed to promise untold evils. His spiky long blond hair fell down his purple robed back much like Mokuba's did, from under his sand blond fringe a pair of deadly yet playful violet eyes looked down at the students filled with deadly promises for their classes, he wore a simple pair of a simple pair of sand coloured cargo trousers held up by a black belt and a silver melt clasp with a tight sleeveless black top covering his well toned chest, and Harry swore he spotted a few flashes of gold on the professor's arms. In the Professor's arms rested a strange golden rod with that seemed to be in two parts, a stick and a strange ball, on the ball was a strange golden eye while a pair of blade like bat wings stood on either side of the ball, the Professor held the rod by the golden stick/handle.

"His not as sexy as Seto is, nor is his chest so drool worthy," Harry muttered to himself, not noticing he spoke out loud or the snorts of laughter and shocked looks he gained, "I wonder what type of wand that golden object is..."

Turning his attention to the other identical Professor that stood alongside the first one Harry found that almost every single detail about he was identical to his fellow Professor, the only difference was the more wilder and evil look in his sharper violet eyes and his much more spiker hair that seemed to stand at all angles and was as messy and wild as Harry's own black locks of hair had been before Seto had encouraged him to grow it out. Just like the first Professor Harry noticed the strange golden rod that rested in his hands, each one of them held the strange and mysterious object as if it was the most valuable, fragile yet deadly and powerful object.

"What is up with you new guys and strange objects," Dean asked in a soft voice to Mokuba while the rest of the Great Hall was busy sharing at the two identical Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor with wide eyes full of shock and confusion.

Instead of replying Mokuba simply shrugged his shoulders and turned back to Harry while ignoring Dean while not caring about the other's reaction, he did not want to ruin his brother's trust in him plus the Hogwarts students would sort of find out about the millennium items and Shadow Magic in their lessons with his big brother.

"Now for then, I think it is time to put some fuel in our bellies," Headmaster Dumbledore said as he happily gazed down at his students with wide open welcoming arms, "Now then...you will all be happy to know that I only have three last words to say...Elephant, Hippopotamus, supercalifragilisticexpialidocious!"

At the Headmaster's words a gasp echoed throughout the Great Hall as a wave of powerful yet none threatening magic washed over the four house tables and the teachers table only for a few seconds later the tables where almost collapsing under the weight of the food that littered the tables.

"Amazing!" Mokuba blurted out with wide eyes as he gazed at the amount of food on the table, "This is so different from the type of magic that I know!"

With wide eyes Mokuba looked over the large amount of food on the table that was to offer only to find everything that he could think of on the table, with his mouth watering and his stomach leading the way a large smile came to Mokuba's face as he laid eyes upon his big brother's favourite food, beef fillet. Snickering to himself Mokuba reached forward and placed a large helping on his plate while also making sure to add a few vegetables and potatoes knowing his big brother liked him to have a balanced diet...even if he did not enjoy that at times.

Feeling his big brothers piercing gaze on the back of his neck Mokuba paused in what he was doing and turned to look into the familiar and comforting blue eyes.

**To Be Continued...**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Yugioh or One Piece, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter or Yugioh or One Piece and I do not make any money from writing these fic's. **

**A/N: This fic is written for Camp NaNoWriMo April 2013, The Secret Challenge with the prompt 'Your character has invented something' but this will appear at a later date, The Ultimate fanfic challenge 200 prompts with the prompt Crossover, The 'Show your True Colours challenge which I chose Hufflepuff and I will put an A/N when I am about to use one of the prompts, and finally the 'If you Dare...continued' challenge with the prompt Old lies as this fic's main plot point is about Harry uncovering old lies that has been told and finding out the truth.**

**Chapter 10**

Feeling his big brothers piercing gaze on the back of his neck Mokuba paused in what he was doing and turned to look into the familiar and comforting blue eyes. Understanding what his big brother was asking silently Mokuba moved slightly without anyone realising to allow his big brother full view of his meal choice while shooting him a raised eyebrow in reply.

In reply Seto averted his gaze and turned his head slightly causing Mokuba to spot a small blush quickly flash on his big brother's checks as he spotted the same food choice on his big brother's plate that Mokuba had chosen for himself. Sending Seto a playful smirk his brother simply gave a small cough to cover up his embarrassment before turning his gaze onto his penpal, dear friend and secret crushes plate. Nodding his head in understanding Mokuba turned to Harry only to give Harry a pointed look when he spotted what was on the others plate.

"Is that all you are going to eat?" Mokuba asked causing a blush to form on Harry's face, "You need to eat more than that! You do not want to be all skin and bones right?"

"I...I am not very hungry...I never am," Harry replied with a strange protective tone in his voice, "I...I had a lot to eat on the train ride here."

"Harry...there was only one positive thing going for you when you and Hermione Granger where friends," Seamus replied with a snort as he loaded his plate sky high with food.

"That she was bossy enough and uncaring enough to just bully him into eating a proper amount?" Mokuba asked as continued to look at Harry's plate, "I am sorry Harry but I really do not see how a few bits of vegetables, two potatoes and some slices of meet with a spoonful of gravy can be considered as a proper meal."

"I just do not eat as much as you is all," Harry replied as he watched Mokuba reach towards the vegetables once again, "My...my relatives always seemed to eat everything in sight and I was never allowed to eat much..."

"Well it is about time we change that then," Mokuba replied as he placed a small spoonful of vegetables onto Harry's plate, "You do not want to find yourself passing out from hunger before you get to meet my big brother do you?"

"No," Harry replied slowly as he eyed Mokuba as if he was a wild animal as the blue eyed boy added another spoonful of potatoes and a few more slices of meat to his plate, "Will you stop adding food to my plate? I can't eat just a big meal!"

"You call that a big meal?" Neville asked suddenly as he finished placing his food on his plate, "Harry..take a look around you, compared to everyone else you are only eating what is a few tiny mouth full's. Kaiba is right, you really do need to eat more."

"Thanks, but call me Mokuba," Mokuba said with a grin as he cut his meat up into bite sized pieces, "With my big brother being one of your teachers if you call both of us Kaiba it will get very confusing very fast."

"So you know about your brother and me being penpals then?" Harry asked suddenly as he tried his best to redirect the conversation away from his eating habit, "Do you know what your brother is going to be teaching in his classes?"

"Yeah, big brother kept day dreaming about you after you told him what you looked like, I think he was put out big time when he found out that you could not send him a photograph of you," Mokuba said between bites of his meal, "Who do you think had the idea to send you the first dragon ring?"

"I got that ring no my birthday," a blushing Harry replied as he took a bite of his meal while trying to ignore the knowing smirks aimed at him, "I have not taken it off since and I got his second ring from him on the train ride here."

"My brother had a fun time working out how to get the magic on your second blue eyes dragon ring to work together with your type of magic," Mokuba said happily as he continued to eat, "Big brother and his friend found out that some spells do not mix well at all. I swear I saw them both coming out of the workshop with smoke coming off of them both!"

"Well I am just glad that they are both alright and I really do love the ring your brother sent me," Harry said quickly as he held up his hand to show off the magic covered protected dragon ring.

"I will be sure to let my brother know then," Mokuba replied with a grin as he poked Harry into eating his meal, "Knowing Seto he will get this big goofy love sick smile on his face for a few seconds before hiding it behind a blank look and saying how happy he is."

"Sounds like Harry's feelings are returned," Dean said with a smirk as Harry's whole body went bright neon red.

"I...I do not have a crush!" Harry stuttered out as he sent a dark glare at his friends, "I have no idea where you got that idea from but I do not have a crush!"

As one Neville, Dean and Seamus raised an eyebrow and gave the blushing Harry a pointed look causing Mokuba to let out a series of snickers and Harry to blush from the tip of his hair to the tips of his toes. Out of the corner of his eye Mokuba spotted his big brother giving him the same look that Harry was currently receiving from his friends.

'It looks like big brother can't keep his eyes away from Harry' Mokuba thought with a spark mischief shining brightly in his eyes 'I wonder how long it will take for him to make a move on Harry...and talking about making a move...'

With a mouth full of food Mokuba turned to gaze at Malik and Marik who where both sending Professor Snape looks of pure lust with their intentions and wishes for the long black haired potions master loud and clear. Quickly swallowing his food Mokuba let out a small laugh as he watched Malik, or was it Marik?, lean over and try to kiss Professor Snape's hand. Hearing his new friends laughter Harry paused in his eating and turned to face the direction Mokuba was looking at only to raise an eyebrow at the sight that meet him, Professor Snape attempting to stab one or both of the new Defence Professors with his fork.

"Should I be worried about Professor Snape?" Harry asked with as he watch Professor Snape barely missing the hand of one of his would be targets, "You seem to know Professor Ishtar and Professor Ishtar..."

"Yeah...I do, they are sort of friends with my big brother, they meet...during a duel monsters tournament that my big brother was running and taking part in," Mokuba said slowly as he thoughtfully chose his words, he wanted to give his new friends information they wanted but not too much information that would mean their life would be in danger, "At first my big brother, Malik and Marik, that's the two Professor Ishtar's first names, was trying to kill or seriously injure each other but...for some reason...somehow the three of them became friends...I think personally it is because neither big brother or Malik or Marik can stand the Pharaoh at all or his group of friends...through Yugi and maybe Joey are alright..."

"Pharaoh? Yugi? Joey?" Harry asked tilting his head to the side, "More of yours and Professor Kaiba's friends?"

"Yeah, but Pharaoh is...just a nickname that Malik and Marik has for Yugi's elder twin brother and Joey is friends with my big brother because he has a little brother himself," Mokuba said slowly as he tried to work his way around the magical chaos that was his life, "My big brother and Joey seemed to bond over being big brothers...weird as that sounds."

"Not really, it is nice to talk to someone who is in the same situation as you are...like talking to another person who has to take care of a relative just like you have to," Harry said slowly as he turned back to his meal, "It...sometimes it helps you feel like you are not alone...like there is someone else out there that has been through the same situation as you are going through or are going through the same thing as you...it...it helps a lot."

"You sound like you speak from some sort of experience," Mokuba said softly as he carefully watched his friend make a small dent in his meal, "Do you have someone who you can talk to?"

"No...Mokuba..." Harry said slowly as he began to push his food around on his plate without much interest, "My situation is a...is one unlike anyone else's or so I have been told. I do not think that a lot of other people will be forced to face the mad man who killed their parents almost every year...I do not even know if there is someone else out there that has been through just as much as me...even if they had only been through a half of what I have been through...it would still be nice to compare notes and talk with each other about it."

Not wanting to push Harry to much Mokuba stayed silent as he turned back to his meal while ignoring the chaos that surrounded Professor Snape, Professor Ishtar and Professor Ishtar at the teachers' table. Looking around him carefully Mokuba found Harry's fellow year mates looking at him with sorrow filled eyes.

**To Be Continued...**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Yugioh or One Piece, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter or Yugioh or One Piece and I do not make any money from writing these fic's. **

**A/N: This fic is written for Camp NaNoWriMo April 2013, The Secret Challenge with the prompt 'Your character has invented something' but this will appear at a later date, The Ultimate fanfic challenge 200 prompts with the prompt Crossover, The 'Show your True Colours challenge which I chose Hufflepuff and I will put an A/N when I am about to use one of the prompts, and finally the 'If you Dare...continued' challenge with the prompt Old lies as this fic's main plot point is about Harry uncovering old lies that has been told and finding out the truth.**

**Chapter 11**

'You are not alone anymore Harry...no more are you alone...you have your friends to rely on' Mokuba thought as he looked around the Gryffindor table with determination shining brightly in his eyes 'And if I have anything to say about it...and even Seto will agree with me... you will have me, my big brother, Mailk and Mairk and all of our friends looking after you and protecting your back...we have been through some pretty crazy things ourselves...'

Sighing Mokuba turned back to his meal and began to eat it, knowing that if he did not do so his big brother would grill him for answers as to why. As Mokuba and Harry quietly eat their dinner the tension that surrounded them slowly changed as the excitement of their friends began to infect them and as quickly as the gloomy atmosphere came it was gone as Harry and Mokuba were caught up in an excited discussion about just how long it would take before Professor Snape murdered the two Defence Professors or the two Defence Professor's managed to get the bat like man into their bed.

"Professor Snape knows a lot about potions and duelling, he could always poison them or use a powerful spell against those twin Professor's," Dean said as he finished off what was on his plate.

"Yeah but they also know the sort of magic that my big brother will be teaching you all about," Mokuba said while choosing what he said carefully, "With Shadow Magic you can do things that you cannot do with your type of magic...like travel from location to location through a portal."

"But our type of magic can do things your type of magic can't do too!" Seamus cried out as he finished his food, "Remember how surprised you was when the food suddenly appeared on the table earlier?"

"Well..that is not really fair Seamus as that is not technically Dumbledore's or a wizards or witches magic," Neville said playing the peace keeper, "That was the House Elves acting when they heard Headmaster Dumbledore's signal."

"Okay then so both types of magic has advantages and disadvantages but that is not the point of this talk," Dean said quickly while sending Harry a pointed look to finish his food, "Who do you think is going to make the first move? Professor Snape or the two Defence Professors?"

"If you ask me I think that Professor Ishtar and Professor Ishtar has already made the first move," Harry said softly as he looked down at the few bits of potato that was left on his plate with wide full eyes, "They keep trying to kiss him...I can't eat anymore guys...I feel like I am going to burst if I have another bite."

"True Harry but it is still fun to watch what goes on between them," Neville replied to Harry as he motioned to the teacher's table, "I am really starting to feel sorry for Professor Snape...the two Professor Ishtar's are sending Professor Snape what I think should be flirting looks what with those fluttering love sick eyes..."

"Looks more like they want to just pounce on Professor Snape and take him right now multiple times," Dean said as he pushed his plate away from him, "Merlin I am full! I do not think I could eat another bite!"

"Same for me," came the twin chorus from Seamus and Neville.

"Yeah, same for me too," Mokuba said happily as he put down his fork and knife, "Does anyone know when the pudding will arrive?"

"What!" Harry yelled out as he looked around at his friends who seemed to be fit to bursting point, "How can you manage to eat any pudding? I though you all said that you where full up!"

"Ah Harry, you have so much to learn," Mokuba said in a mock wise voice, "We young males have three stomachs, one for our main meals, one for puddings and one for snacks...which is why we are known as bottomless pits for."

"Mokuba is correct, just because we have filled up our main meal stomach does not mean that our stomach for puddings and snacks have been filled," Seamus said with a playful grin on his face, "And at times like these our pudding and snack stomachs combine into one big stomach!"

"Just great, just great," Harry muttered softly as he shook his head, "As long as you do not start eating this much every single day...then I have no problem."

"Nah, this is just because it is the welcoming feast, we will not eat like this until the Halloween Feast," Dean replied only to raise an eyebrow at Harry's sigh of relief, "What is wrong? Scared that you could not keep up?"

"No, the thing is that I know that I could not keep up," Harry replied with a playful smirk of his own, "In fact the only two people I know who could keep up with you would be my Uncle Vernon and my cousin Dudley, they both eat enough in one single day to last me a year!"

"And with how 'normal people' eat then that is enough to last us six months," Seamus said playfully, "Still...they must be as big as a house if they eat that much!"

"They are! I saw them once when I was meeting up with my family in the muggle world after getting off of the Hogwarts Express," Dean said with wide eyes as they waited for the puddings to appear on the table and their dirty and used items to disappear, "No offence Harry but your Uncle looks like a walrus while your cousin looks like a baby killer whale yet your aunt...she looks like a giraffe."

"It is alright but could we not talk about them?" Harry asked quietly as he turned his attention to the last few potatoes that lay unwanted on his plate, "Even though we...we do not get along and we...dislike each other on a very high scale..."

"You are still family..." Mokuba said slowly as he shot Harry a kind and understanding look, "I understand Harry, if it was not for Seto I would be all alone and lost in the world...I dread to think where I would be today without my big brother to protect me."

Slowly the atmosphere around the group of friends slowly climbed back up to where it was before, each one of them looked at each other quietly and carefully while trying to guess the other's emotions and thoughts.

"You know...if you want I could always try cutting the tension in the atmosphere with a knife," Mokuba offered carefully as he motioned to his used knife, "It is thick enough that I think it might work."

"Give it a go, it would be interesting to see what happens," Seamus offered with a smile as he glanced down the table to where Hermione and Ron sat, "Through if you threw the knife in the direction of the first years and second years at a certain person I think you would get a very big thank you for them all."

"Give it a go, it would be interesting to see what happens," Seamus offered with a smile as he glanced down the table to where Hermione and Ron sat, "Through if you threw the knife in the direction of the first years and second years at a certain person I think you would get a very big thank you for them all."

"For some reason I think that even half of the Professors will thank you for taking care of her," Neville muttered out softly as he sent glares at Hermione, "She should not be going out with my mate...I should be the one to take that red haired beauty into my arms and protect and love him for the horrors of the world while watching our family grow inside that lovely round fully tummy I am going to give him."

"Possessive much?" Mokuba asked with a shocked look in Neville's direction, "I do not know what has happened between you all and those two down there but I have a feeling it is not anything good."

"It is not," Harry replied realising that the others where far to busy glaring daggers at Hermione and Neville was sending Ron love sick expressions, "Hermione and Ron... I thought that they was my friends but it turned out that they where only using me for my fame and money...and we think Hermione is holding Ron against his will somehow because of his dreamy expressions at times and Ron is Neville's mate...and if Neville does not bond with Ron then-"

"Then neither of them will be happy and able to live a full life and both Neville and this Ron person seem to want each other but this Hermione girl will not let them be together," Mokuba said quickly as he gained an easy understanding of the situation.

"Wow...you are really good at working things out," Harry gasped out with wide eyes full of shock and surprise, "How did you do it?"

"Work everything out so fast?" Mokuba asked easily, "I live with a brother who is a genius and loves to play strategies games while my friends love to play similar games so...you sort of learn a few new skills to make things easier along the way."

""Understandable...oh...careful Mokuba you do not want to find yourself disappearing with the food on the table do you?" Harry asked kindly as he motioned towards the table where the odd main meal item on the table began to disappear in preparation for the pudding.

"Do you really think the magic...the House Elves would make me disappear too along with the left over food and dirty items?" Mokuba asked as he lifted his arms up off of the table.

"Why do you think that no one else has their arms or another part of their body on the table for?" Harry asked teasingly causing Mokuba to gulp in fear, "So for the safe side...why do we not just..."

"Yeah...I think I better just take my arms off of the table to be on the safe side," Mokuba said as he quickly moved his arms to his side, "I do not want to end up being kidnapped... again... I do not know how my big brother would take to that."

"You have been kidnapped before?" Harry asked with wide shocked eyes as he looked at Mokuba.

**To Be Continued...**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Yugioh or One Piece, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter or Yugioh or One Piece and I do not make any money from writing these fic's. **

**A/N: This fic is written for Camp NaNoWriMo April 2013, The Secret Challenge with the prompt 'Your character has invented something' but this will appear at a later date, The Ultimate fanfic challenge 200 prompts with the prompt Crossover, The 'Show your True Colours challenge which I chose Hufflepuff and I will put an A/N when I am about to use one of the prompts, and finally the 'If you Dare...continued' challenge with the prompt Old lies as this fic's main plot point is about Harry uncovering old lies that has been told and finding out the truth.**

**Chapter 12**

"Yeah...with my big brother being the owner and all of KaibaCorp and I help him to run it...well people used to think I was an easy target to get to my big brother...you know to kidnap me and use me as a hostage to get control of all his money and the company," Mokuba said without really caring about his words, "Through...now when they kidnap me...I do enjoy seeing their shocked faces..."

"Why do I feel like I should start feeling sorry for the people who kidnap you for?" Harry asked with a dramatic playful sigh causing Mokuba to let out a laugh.

"Yeah...after what must of been the million billionth time I was kidnapped my big brother decided that it was time I learnt how to protect myself," Mokuba replied with a smirk, "So he found me a tutor in self defence who taught me how to get out of a lot of kidnapping situations while also...teaching me a few interesting words. Plus Seto taught me all a bit about Shadow Magic and how to use it just in case."

"I wish I could of seen the faces of your kidnappers when they realised you got yourself free," Harry said with a smirk which Mokuba replied with one of his own, "Shadow Magic? Is that what your big brother is going to be teaching us all in his lessons?"

"Yeah through it will not be in much detail in certain areas because of the what the Headmaster told Seto he could and could not teach," Mokuba replied with a shrugs, "Pretty stupid if you ask me, I mean when you are put in a life or death situation you want to use any way you possibly can to get out of there and get yourself to safety."

Silently nodding his head in agreement Harry turned his attention to the table where the tantalising mouth watering puddings began to pop up all over the table thanks to the House Elves. Cries of excitement and appreciation came from all around him as everyone took in the mouth watering colourful sight of the puddings and began to reach for their favourites. Instead of joining in with them Harry simply stared blankly down at his plate with a dull emotionless expression firmly on his face.

"Is something wrong Harry?" Mokuba asked softly spotting the look on his new friends face that he had seen many times before on his big brother's face, "Did I say something that upset you? If so I am very sorry..."

"No...it is alright Mokuba...you just got me thinking about the war is all and the fact that no one ever offered me any training beyond what is taught at this school to every single student," Harry replied slowly as his hands moved down to grip his trousers tightly in fists of cloth, "I...do you think that S-Professor Kaiba might-"

"When it is just you, me, Mailk and or Mairk called him Seto," Mokuba said softly as he offered Harry a comforting smile, "He lets you call him by his first name in his letters right?"

"Yeah..." Harry replied slowly as a strange yet warm feeling started to bubble up inside of him, "He does..."

"Then when it is just us and those twins call him Seto otherwise call him Professor Kaiba," Mokuba said with a kind caring smile, "You and Seto are best friends before anything else so do not worry...besides I am sure that when you meet with him after the meal for the first time he will tell you the exact same thing."

"Well...if you are sure then..." Harry said softly and unsurely as he offered Mokuba a nervously grin, "Okay then...do you think that...P-Seto will teach me how..how to..."

"Defend yourself?" Mokuba asked as he heard the unasked question held within Harry's voice, "I do not see why not through if I know my big brother if anyone tries to hurt you then he will use his Shadow Magic on them to make them pay before giving them over to Mailk, Mairk and their friend Bakura to 'play' with."

"Really?" Harry asked with wide eyes filled with shock, surprise, hope and confusion, "But why? We have not even meet in person yet...we only know each other through letters."

"So? You saw big brother when he was introduced to the school just now...through I think you where too busy drooling over him to realise what was going on..." Mokuba said with a smirk causing Harry to splutter out in embarrassment, "But still...do you remember what Seto told you once you both got to know each other? The letter he sent to you just before he sent you your first ring?"

A bright red blush the same shade of red as the famous Weasley hair formed on Harry's face at Mokuba's words, his eyes filled with a lake full of emotion ranging from love, excitement, hope and happiness all the way to distrust, fear, angst and confusion washed around inside of him.

"He...he said in his letter...that we...we were family...and that we will... always be support each other no matter what happens, that he... that Seto would make sure that one day we could be together as a proper family," Harry said slowly and nervously as he started to chew on his lower lip.

"Right, and I know for a fact that no matter what happens Seto never gives up on his family no matter how hard or tough things get," Mokuba said with a kind smile as he motioned to the large amount of puddings in front of them, "Now...about a more important matter at hand that needs to be dealt with!"

"We do?" Harry asked with a frown on his face as he looked at the large amount of puddings that Mokuba was motioning to, "All I see is the puddings that everyone is eating."

"That is my whole point!" Mokuba cried out with a playful fake worried expression on his face, "If we do not pick something now then there will be nothing left for us to eat!"

Harry did not know what hit him but a warm feeling seemed to wash over him, he felt his lips twitch upwards as a small sparkle that had been missing from his eyes for so long suddenly appeared in them once again. It started quietly but it soon grew in volume as Harry let out a beautiful bell like laugh. Mokuba smirked when he spotted the look that covered his big brother's face.

'It looks like it is no longer a case of if with Seto but a case of when he will jump Harry' Mokuba thought with a smirk playing on his lips as he turned his attention back to Harry, "So...what is your favourite pudding Harry?"

"Well...I do really like the treacle tart, it is one of my favourite foods," Harry admitted without looking at Mokuba, "But I know for a fact that normally the treacle tart is the first item to go..."

Just as Mokuba opened his mouth to speak a quiet, almost unbearable popping sound came to Mokuba's and Harry's ears only for seconds later a large treacle tart, double the size of the one that had been on the table with the rest of the puddings suddenly appeared on a plate in front of Harry with a small note on top of it. Blinking in confusion Harry slowly reached forwards and took the note off of the pudding, opened it up and read the words only to turn bright red and to let out a low groan.

"What is it? What does the note say?" Mokuba asked while still trying to remember his manors, he knew his big brother and he knew that most of his attention would be most likely glued to him and Harry.

"Apparently Dobby, a unique House Elf, thinks that I need to eat more and knows what my favourite food is and knew that I properly would not get to have any or even have any pudding at all," Harry replied with a sigh as he tucked the note away safely into one of his robe pockets, "So Dobby handmade this treacle tart himself and sent it up a few minutes later onto my plate...he properly thinks it's the safest move to make as he does not know Ron is no longer sitting next to me."

"So...this Dobby the House Elf sent it up to you now because he thought Ron would be to involved in his own pudding by now to take any notice?" Mokuba asked slowly, when Harry nodded his head in reply Mokuba pulled a disgusted face, "Kamii! This Ron sounds just like a pig! I hope his table manners are better than a pig!"

Harry snorted and shook his head as he motioned to Ron, "Sometimes but very rarely. Why do you think everyone was so much more happier today while they eat?"

"Because they did not have to listen to this Hermione being bossy and lecturing them and look into this Ron-Pig's mouth while he chewed his food," Mokuba said with a sneer that was shockingly identical to Seto's, "I think I have lost my appetite...I think I will wait until tomorrow to see if I can get a chocolate parfait."

**To Be Continued...**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Yugioh or One Piece, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter or Yugioh or One Piece and I do not make any money from writing these fic's. **

**A/N: This fic is written for Camp NaNoWriMo April 2013, The Secret Challenge with the prompt 'Your character has invented something' but this will appear at a later date, The Ultimate fanfic challenge 200 prompts with the prompt Crossover, The 'Show your True Colours challenge which I chose Hufflepuff and I will put an A/N when I am about to use one of the prompts, and finally the 'If you Dare...continued' challenge with the prompt Old lies as this fic's main plot point is about Harry uncovering old lies that has been told and finding out the truth.**

**"**_Hello, I like ladybugs_" is the characters talking to each other in Japanese

**Chapter 13**

"Okay but you will have to share my pudding with me," Harry said as he pulled out a large slice of already cut treacle tart, "Dobby always makes too much food then anyone can eat and I do not want to upset him by not eating all of this tart."

"Sure, I think we could try to finish it off, we will use team work," Mokuba said as he took a slice of his own.

As the pair happily munched away on their slice of treacle tart Mokuba found his attention wandering from Harry to his big brother and back to Harry again multiple times. With each time Mokuba looked into his brother's eyes the look within them increased in power, sighing Mokuba turned to Harry knowing that he could no longer put this off for any longer through why Seto did not just have this talk with Harry himself for Mokuba would never know.

"Harry...do you know any Japanese?" Mokuba asked slowly as he nervously looked around at the other students, "I want to talk to you about something private and even through everyone is distracted by their puddings...I do not want them to over hear what I am about to say which is a...private matter really."

"Okay Mokuba, I do know a bit of Japanese...enough to hold a simple conversation," Harry replied slowly as he turned to face Mokuba, "But I have not really practiced with anyone and I do not know a lot of the more...complex words."

Letting out a stressful sigh Mokuba ran a hand through his long waist length hair before opening his mouth to speak, only this time he spoke in Japanese.

"_Harry, Seto was wondering...and I was wondering too if you had a magical creature inheritance?"_ Mokuba asked nervously as he chewed his lower lip with an unsure expression clearly written across his face, "_And also if you...had anything against those who are not fully humans..."_

"_No, I have nothing against not being fully human, in fact I have several friends who are not human, I have friends who range from House Elves to Goblins and werewolves," _Harry replied slowly as he tried to remember how to form his mouth to pronounce the words properly, "_As for being a magical creature...there is a chance, I have not come into any kind of inheritance that I know of..."_

"_That is weird, from what I found out with Seto this summer everyone starts to somehow come into their inheritance around this age, it looks like I will have to have a quick words with Seto,"_ Mokuba muttered to himself with a frown on his face, "_Harry...I want to warn you about something...my big brother..he is not..he is looking for..."_

_"He is not fully human is he? He is looking for his soul mate right?"_ Harry asked slowly as he tried not to let his pain filled emotions show on his face, "_And you and Seto want me to help you guys look for Seto's mate right? From Seto's appearance I am guessing that he is a Dominate and we are looking for a submissive then...right?"_

Mokuba let out a low sigh as he looked at Harry with an unreadable expression on his face, Harry replied with a sad yet understanding and kind expression.

'You can't...do not tell me that he does not realise what I am trying to say...' Mokuba thought with wide eyes full of hidden shock and confusion 'Almost every single person by now would jump to the conclusion by now that they are Seto's one true mate and they are going to get married, have a load of kids and live happily ever after while being super rich and having every little thing they want...'

"_Harry I think you have miss understood me..."_ Mokuba began slowly to make sure that Harry understood everything he said, "_You see...the thing is-"_

"Now that was a lovely meal was it not?" Headmaster Dumbledore asked happily as he pushed his grand chair back and stood up.

Mokuba let out a low groan as he shot a death glare at the aged Headmaster only to be copied by Seto and half heartedly Mairk and Mailk who was still trying to chat up Professor Snape. Not noticing Mokuba's look Harry took a deep calming breath to pull himself together and turned to face the teachers table, all the time his heart pounded away in his chest like a big brass drum as the thought of getting to meet his best friend and penpal Seto Kaiba got closer and closer.

"Please remember that the Forbidden Forest is just that...forbidden, Prefects will show the first year students to their dorms and I do believe that Mr. Flitch has added another eight hundred and twenty one pages to the objects band from Hogwarts book, and Quidditch tryouts will be held on the second Friday of term, ask your Head of House for a time," Headmaster Dumbledore said happily as the dirty plates and left over food that littered the House tables, "Now then...let us feed the soul before we all trot off to bed with the school song!"

A loud groan of horror washed over the whole student body, even some Professor's shot deadly glares at the Headmaster but as Headmaster began to sing so did everyone else:

Hogwarts, Hogwarts, hoggy warty Hogwarts,

Teach us something please,

Whether we be old and bald,

Or young with scabby knees,

Our heads could do with filling,

With some interesting stuff,

For now they're bare and full of air,

Dead flies and bits of fluff,

So teach us things worth knowing,

Bring back what we've forgot,

Just do your best, we'll do the rest,

And learn until our brains all rot.

As everyone sang the song Mokuba mouthed the words while looking around the Great Hall only to smirk at his big brother who was not singing and instead glaring at the Headmaster as if he had killed the Blue Eyes White Dragon. Shaking his head in amusement Mokuba turned his attention to Mailk and Mairk who seemed to be happily singing the school song in a poor love song way to Professor Snape who seemed to share Seto's facial expression. Turning his head slightly so he could see Harry Mokuba let out a small snicker as he realised Harry was only mouthing the words like him but also glaring daggers at the Headmaster. As the song came to a finish Mailk and Mairk blew a flirty kiss towards Professor Snape making a burst of snickers and laughter to come from the students and a few Professor's while Professor Snape simply glared at the two identical Professors of Defence with an expression of pure hatred plastered on his face.

"If looks could kill I have the feeling that Professor Ishtar and Professor Ishtar would be dead a million times over," Harry said as he whispered softly to his friends causing a selection of snorts of laughter to come from his friends, "Do you think we should try to start up a 'protect Professor Snape' group like how Hermione tried to free the House Elves?"

"Maybe if things get out of control but Professor Snape can handle himself or have you forgotten about his skills in certain area..." Neville asked with a raised eyebrow at his friend, "You do know that the real reason I am so nervous around him is because of his skills both in potion making and out of potion making..."

Nodding his head in agreement with Neville Harry let out a small tired sigh as he noticed Hermione and Ron sending him pointed looks from where they sat down the table with the first and second year students. Not wanting to deal with them at the moment and realising that the Prefects where leading the first years out of the Great Hall Harry began to look for an escape route, he really wanted to visit Seto tonight and not be held hostage by his so called friends.

'Just great, it looks like this will be the end of my freedom' Harry thought sadly with a depressed groan as he spotted Ron and Hermione standing up, their intention to come and lecture him shone clearly shining in their eyes 'It looks like I am doomed for another year...why can I not seem to catch a break for?'

Sighing Sadly Harry stood up and prepared himself to meet his maker only to let out a shocked yelp of surprise as a small hand wrapped itself around his left wrist and began to drag him into the crowd of the scared and nervous Hufflepuff first year students being lead by another Prefect. As Harry found himself walking backwards like a new born lamb Harry spotted the shocked and disbelieving looks aimed at him from Ron and Hermione as he was 'kidnapped' by the crowd of first year Hufflepuffs. Through as Harry thought about it the sight that he, the savour of the Wizarding World, the Boy-Who-Lived, being kidnapped by a group of nervous first year Hufflepuff students would make was comical.

"Harry...Harry...you did get the invitation to meet with my big brother after the feast right?" Mokuba's voice suddenly hissed in his ear, "Seto told me that you agreed to meet him in his rooms after the feast?"

**To Be Continued...**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Yugioh or One Piece, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter or Yugioh or One Piece and I do not make any money from writing these fic's. **

**A/N: This fic is written for Camp NaNoWriMo April 2013, The Secret Challenge with the prompt 'Your character has invented something' but this will appear at a later date, The Ultimate fanfic challenge 200 prompts with the prompt Crossover, The 'Show your True Colours challenge which I chose Hufflepuff and I will put an A/N when I am about to use one of the prompts, and finally the 'If you Dare...continued' challenge with the prompt Old lies as this fic's main plot point is about Harry uncovering old lies that has been told and finding out the truth.**

**Chapter 14**

"I did but I thought I had missed my chance when Ron and Hermione spotted me trying to leave the table," Harry replied softly as they exited the Great Hall, "Thank you for saving me from them Mokuba but...could you let go of me now? I do not want to try walking up the moving staircases while walking backwards."

"Sorry Harry, forgot for a moment that I have not yet let go," Mokuba replied as a small blush stained his checks as he quickly let go of Harry's wrist, "Just to let you know I am going to show you a way to get up into Seto's private rooms without having to go up and down all of those stairs...my brother and Mailk and Mairk made it earlier before all the students came but after Seto sent you the letter with the ring in it."

A bright red blush quickly made its way to Harry's face at the thought of the rings causing Mokuba to give Harry a playful snicker.

"Yeah yeah laugh all you want to but I will not take the rings off unless Seto tells me too," Harry muttered as he shot Mokuba a playful glare, "Now how about you should me this new way to Seto's rooms because I really do not want to find myself being cornered by Ron and Hermione any time soon."

"Okay, what we are looking for is just around the corner," Mokuba said as he motioned to the left hand side of the main entrance hallway, "And I hope you do not mind but I have a question..."

"Ask away but can we start walking now? I do not want to be stuck with Hermione and Ron when I meet Seto for the first time," Harry replied as he let out a low groan and shook his head, "I can picture it now, Hermione being her bossy self and telling Seto how to run a company and all about the wizarding world and how 'behind' the magical world is and looking at Seto as if he was some lab experiment while asking if Dumbledore has checked Seto out to make sure his 'safe' while Ron would keep on going about how Seto is really a Death Eater and a spy for the Dark Lord and a snake while saying that I should not be friends with him or you and we should report you guys."

"Then we better hurry up," Mokuba replied kindly as he began to walk in the direction he had motioned, "If they act like that around my big brother they would soon find themselves missing body parts or worse..."

Nodding his head and not allowing his mind to try and work out just what Mokuba meant by 'or worse' Harry quickly followed Mokuba around the corner while ducking and weaving himself a path through the crowds of students coming out of the Great Hall. As Harry and Mokuba finally managed to make their way around the corner Harry could not help but to let out a sigh of relief as he found himself standing in the middle of an empty hallway with no sigh of anyone else besides Mokuba in sight.

"If you are looking for that brown haired girl and that boy you call Ron I think they are still back in the Great Hall," Mokuba said as he spotted the look on his friends face, "I know that your friends helped me get you out of the Great Hall with the first years so...if we are lucky you can spend the next few hours with Seto and I so you do not have to deal with them until tomorrow or at least curfew time."

"Thank you Mokuba," Harry replied with a thankful smile on his face, "I was truly deading having to talk to them, knowing Hermione she would force me to cut my hair and throw away my rings or give them to the Headmaster to make sure they do not have dark magic on them and I bet you the Headmaster would mysteriously find some type of powerful dark magic and so I would not be allowed to have them back."

"The Headmaster sounds like a manipulative old coot and that girl sounds like a bossy know it girl who does not know the real world, she only knows what she reads in books and then forces everything she learns on everyone else," Mokuba said with a sneer of distaste on his face causing Harry to laugh quietly, "And you put up with these people for the past five...almost six years? I have to admit Harry that you are made of strong stuff."

"Gee thanks, nice of you to say so," Harry replied as he rolled his eyes at Mokuba's words, "Now...how do we get to Seto's rooms?"

"Can't wait to meet and jump him huh?" Mokuba asked with a cheeky grin as he watched Harry blush, "Down boy down, can't you at least wait until after the first date?"

"Oh shove it Mokuba, I can't help it, I am just really excited about meeting Seto after talking to him so much by letters and then...and then..." Harry slowly trailed off with a dreamy expression on his face as he thought back to Seto when he had been introduced to the school in the Great Hall, "And then I saw him for the first time in the Great Hall..."

"Watch it," Mokuba said with a sly grin on his face as he pointed to Harry's open lips, "You have a trail of drool coming out of your mouth as you fantasies about my big brother's body."

"Mokuba!" Harry cried out as he blushed and wiped away the small trail of drool.

With mischief shining brightly in his eyes Mokuba opened his mouth to speak only to be cut off by the sound of someone stomping their feet in anger. Sharing a quick look with each other Mokuba and Harry became as silent as an empty graveyard and as still as a stone garden statue as they waited with bated breaths for what would happen next.

"I thought that Potter would still be out here in the crowds, I mean the sixth years just got out of the Great Hall this moment!" Hermione's voice came loud and clear filled with anger and frustration came to Mokuba's and Harry's ears, "Do you see him anywhere Ron?"

"I think he must of gone back to the common room already," Ron's reply came causing a frown to appear on Harry's and Mokuba's faces at the strange confused half aware tone his voice held, "Hermione...why did you call Harry 'Potter' for? I thought we are friends?"

"Friends...ha! Do you not remember how every year he always puts us in mortal danger? How he always makes us get into trouble and we never have enough time to study? Have you forgotten all the problems that...that...that Potter _freak_ has caused us!" Hermione screeched out angrily causing Harry's face to go deadly pale, "Even if your brothers, sister and parents do not see it we do! I still cannot believe how they turned down Headmaster Dumbledore's offer of both money and fame when he meet them during the first year summer holiday!"

"I remember that...I remember Dumbledore coming to The Burrow in those horrible robes he wears with a large roll of parchment under his hand," Ron said slowly, with each passing word Harry and Mokuba heard the tone of Ron's voice became not only more aware of the situation but also more anger coloured his words, "We were confused because the Headmaster had already asked us to make sure Harry got onto the train alright as my mum and Harry's mother were almost like sisters and we turned down any money when he offered it that time to...and I remember each summer holiday he would come around to our home and try to bribe us into becoming his chess pieces more and more with not only money and fame but marriage and becoming Lady Potter for Ginny...but we always said no...no matter how many times he asked we always said no..."

As Mokuba looked over in Harry's direction with a soft smile full of comfort and friendship plastered on his face his eyes light up at seeing the bright smile on his new friends face and the bright excited twinkle that had been missing from his eyes for so long as the warm happy emotion flooded him as he listened to Ron's words.

"But...I remember you asking to speak to Professor Dumbledore privately with spells up so no one could listen in...alone back when he had tried to speak to us after that incident with the mountain troll...we were trying to get into the Gryffindor common room when Harry went first and the portrait suddenly slammed shut in front of us...I stood outside of an empty classroom waiting for you to finish talking to the Headmaster," Ron said slowly as Mokuba and Harry picked up on a confused tone slowly entering his voice once more, "Then...I remember you and the Headmaster coming out of the empty classroom...you where both smiling happily as if you both had gotten the golden snitch...then I remember you both turning your attention onto me and then...Hermione...what is going on? It seems like I can only remember bits of what happened in these past few years...it feels like it has all been a dream..."

"Oh Ronald...it seems that we forgot to get you your potion from the Headmaster, I am so sorry Ron! Please forgive me for forgetting!" Hermione suddenly blurted out as her personality seemed to do a total one eighty throwing both Harry, Mokuba and Ron for confusion, "Here, let me take you to the Headmaster's office...he has your potion that you take...I am so sorry Ron...you forgot your potion...that is why you feel...messed up for..."

As the shell shocked duo stayed frozen in place, shocked at the new development, Ron suddenly voiced a question that had been dancing in both boys minds.

**To Be Continued...**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Yugioh or One Piece, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter or Yugioh or One Piece and I do not make any money from writing these fic's. **

**A/N: This fic is written for Camp NaNoWriMo April 2013, The Secret Challenge with the prompt 'Your character has invented something' but this will appear at a later date, The Ultimate fanfic challenge 200 prompts with the prompt Crossover, The 'Show your True Colours challenge which I chose Hufflepuff and I will put an A/N when I am about to use one of the prompts, and finally the 'If you Dare...continued' challenge with the prompt Old lies as this fic's main plot point is about Harry uncovering old lies that has been told and finding out the truth.**

**Chapter 15**

"Why would Headmaster Dumbledore have this medicine I take for?" Ron's voice came with a note of total confusion mixed in with anger and frustration, "I thought that we would have to go and see Madam Promfrey..."

As the sound of Hermione's and Ron's footsteps grew fainter and fainter Hermione's last words hit Harry like a ton of bricks as a wave of understanding hit him.

"We just have to Ron...we just have to...the Headmaster is the only one who can give you your potion..."

As the sound of Ron's and Hermione's footsteps disappeared Harry turned his attention to a shocked Mokuba.

"So that is why Ron and...and Granger did not come into the common room until an half an hour later!" Harry hissed out as an expression of pure anger appeared on his face, "Dumbledore had been trying to get the Weasley's and Granger over to his side more only for the Weasley's to say no and stay my true friends but Granger...Granger she..."

"Was greedy and self centred enough to fall for the old goat's trap," Mokuba replied as his mind tried to wrap itself around what had just happened, "Do...Do you think that this 'potion' that Granger was on about is really a..."

"Mind controlling potion that they have been feeding Ron for the past few years, which is why his emotions are all over the place...his magic and his body are trying to fight the potion he was given," Harry finished as he gazed at Mokuba with wide eyes full of understanding and hatred for Hermione Granger and Albus Dumbledore, "That is why he could suddenly stand to be around Granger after that Halloween night and his behaviour and emotions suddenly started to change..."

"But it sounds like he managed to break free of the potion sometimes," Mokuba said kindly as he made sure to not send Harry a pitying look, "I bet you that on some level his mind knows the truth about what is happening which is why he sounded so angry for at Granger."

"We have to tell Neville!" Harry cried out as he remembered his friend, "Remember what he said? He said that Ron was his mate! He still has chance! He does not have to fade away and die!"

As the pair traded grins of happiness, excited and relief a dark cloud of anxiety slowly formed over Harry's head as a horrible after thought hit him. Mokuba watched in confusion as his friend's face slowly turned from one of pure happiness to one of pure horror and panic.

"What is wrong Harry?" Mokuba asked worriedly as he looked his friend over for any injuries that might of appeared suddenly, "I thought you would of been happy? Your friends get a true chance at true love with each other and you get one of your best friends back."

"I..I am but...how come Ron got paid each month for being my friend?" Harry asked with his expression full of anxiety as he chewed his lower lip which was fast becoming a habit.

"If I remember what happened right...my big brother found a case in his company when he was...cleaning it up...after he first got it from our...adopted father...when he found a similar situation but it turned out that the first person was forcing the second person to take the money too so if one of them went down then both of them would," Mokuba said slowly with a thoughtful expression on his face, "And the second guy had placed the money into a separate bank account and when it was found out he simply gave Seto the money back...plus interest but big brother let him keep a small bit of the money while promoting him for being so loyal and raising the alarm about what was going on and for protecting his money."

"So...do you think Granger is doing the same thing to Ron?" Harry asked with a spark of hope shining in his eyes, "Do you think...Ron even knows about the money he is getting...because of the potion?"

"I do not think he knows about the money..." Mokuba replied with a thoughtful expression on his face, "Remember what he said just now? That he felt like it was all a dream?"

"Yeah, I remember but...I have to wonder what will happen next?" Harry asked stressfully as he ran a hand through his long thick black hair, "I mean we found out the truth...or part of the truth, but we find ourselves coming up against another brick wall after breaking through the first one...who are we going to turn to? We cannot turn to any of the Professor's just in case they are one of Dumbledore's prawns...I do not know about you but I really do not know who we can trust at this moment...who do we know that is not under some form of Dumbledore's control?"

Silence echoed round the two as the tension in the air grew, both Harry and Mokuba frowned and a confused yet thoughtful expression crossed over their faces as they ran over a list of people in their mind that they knew but with each and every single person that appeared on their mental list they found themselves crossing the name off. It was truly amazing how many people Albus Dumbledore had control over even if it was only by a tiny amount.

Letting out a frustrated groan Mokuba reached up and ruffled his own hair trying to think only to freeze and blink in shock as he spotted the familiar and comforting Duel Monster card pendent that he wore. As he stared at it for another few seconds thoughts suddenly started appearing in his mind and a snake like grin suddenly made its way onto Mokuba's face, if Seto had seen that smile on his little brother's face he would run for the hills as the only place _that type_ of grin had been seen before was on either Mailk's face or Mairk's face or Bakura's face or even on the extremely rare occasion on Yami's face.

"Mokuba?" Harry asked slowly as he spotted the grin on his friend's face, "Are you okay? Did you think of someone?"

"I did! I know who we can turn to! I was so stupid to not think about Seto!" Mokuba cried out with a large chestier cat grin on his face, "Big brother has the power and money to back him up and people know about him and his games and everything! And with him being hand chosen by 'the great and wonderful' Albus Dumbledore himself Seto will have people backing him up in no matter what they think!"

"So it is finally time to meet Seto then?" Harry asked as he tried to hide his excitement at the idea, "Well let's get going then! I still do not know why you dragged me around the corner for into an empty hallway."

As Mokuba looked around the empty hallway spotting the layers of grim, dust, muck and...whatever was covering the walls while the ceiling was pure black from the layers of dirt and the only clean area of the hallway was the floor a blush appeared on Mokuba's face as he sent Harry an apologetic look.

"Sorry Harry but I forgot all about everything when Granger and Ron suddenly started talking," Mokuba said sheepishly as his right hand went under his long hair to rub the back of his neck sheepishly, "Do you see the three doors to the left of us?"

Turning around to face the doors that Mokuba spoke of he spotted three identical doors in front of him, nodding his head Harry turned his attention back to Mokuba with a raised eyebrow, wondering just where his friend was going with this.

"Well...it is like this...in ancient Egypt when you stood before the Pharaoh you always had your left foot to show respect to the Pharaoh, you see the heart is on the left hand side of the body so by sanding with your left leg forwards towards the Pharaoh you was basically offering him your heart and respect, but my brother has a...dislike...towards a friend who has the nickname 'Pharaoh' while Mailk and Mairk _hate_ the Pharaoh with a strange passion so they put the way to Seto's rooms on the right hand side door in a weird joke..."

At Mokuba's words Harry's eyebrows disappeared into his thick fringe in surprise as he digested the new information that Mokuba had given him while looking between the three doors in front of him.

"So when I am in Egypt always make sure to go with my left and never the right...besides when Seto and your friends have had a hand in things then go with the right but never the left," Harry said as he slowly went through the information Mokuba had given him, "Hey...Mokuba what would happen if I ever went through the middle door?"

"You know...that is something that I do not know," Mokuba said slowly as a thoughtful frown appeared on his face, "Through...knowing Mailk and Mairk with my brother's...unique sense of humour I think we would be safer to just ask instead of opening the door."

Remembering Professor Ishtar's and Professor Ishtar's attempts at flirting with Professor Snape back at the teachers table in the Great Hall during the welcoming feast Harry found himself nodding his head in agreement at Mokuba's words...there was something about that pair that seemed to shout out 'danger' to Harry.

**To Be Continued...**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Yugioh or One Piece, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter or Yugioh or One Piece and I do not make any money from writing these fic's. **

**A/N: This fic is written for Camp NaNoWriMo April 2013, The Secret Challenge with the prompt 'Your character has invented something' but this will appear at a later date, The Ultimate fanfic challenge 200 prompts with the prompt Crossover, The 'Show your True Colours challenge which I chose Hufflepuff and I will put an A/N when I am about to use one of the prompts, and finally the 'If you Dare...continued' challenge with the prompt Old lies as this fic's main plot point is about Harry uncovering old lies that has been told and finding out the truth.**

**Chapter 16**

"Right! Anyway, the right hand door will take show us nothing but a strange wall of swirling purple and black...and a bit of dark blue...which is a portal that was created with Shadow Magic to link this door to Seto's rooms," Mokuba said as him motioned to the door with his hand, "When we walk through the door we have to continue walking until we are in Seto's rooms..."

"What happens if we stop walking?" Harry asked as his curiosity got the better of him.

"I do not even want to find out or even ask," Mokuba replied with a shudder as his mind wandered off as his mind tried to picture just what the strange and evil creatures in the shadow realm would do to a person against his will, "And I think I do not even want to try to imagine it either...so how about we just walk all the way through without stopping?"

As Harry looked closer at the door his eyes trailed down the door towards the bottom where a gap between the door and the floor was. Looking carefully at the space harry spotted a strange white fog rolling spookily out from the other side of the door, taking a big deep breath Harry looked closer only to let out a cry of shock as he spotted ghostly eyeballs floating in the white mist.

Gulping nervously Harry turned to face Mokuba who seemed to be staring at the eye ball white fog with a deadly pale face. Slowly in perfect timing Mokuba and Harry looked at each other straight in the eye, both of them asking the same question.

"Are you sure you do not just want to take the long way to your Seto's rooms?" Harry asked nervously before a sudden voice shouted out from the other side of the door.

"The ship was on fire when we got to it!"

"M...Mokuba..." Harry said slowly as he turned to look at the shocked younger boy, "Why do I feel like this has never happened before?"

"Because it has never happened before," Mokuba replied nervously as he gulped nervously as he tried yet failed to gain control of his fear, "You know...I think you are right Harry...we should take the long way to S-"

"Can you just stop lurking while we get out of this goddamn stomach?"

"Mokuba..." Harry began only to be cut off as Mokuba let out a dark angry growl as his features changed from terror and fear to anger, "Mokuba?"

"Those idiots," Mokuba growled out as he glared angrily at the door, "They knew we were going to come through this door! I will murder them!"

"Murder who?" Harry asked in confusion as he looked between the white fog where eye balls where swimming to Mokuba with a mixture of anxiety, concern and bravery shining in his eyes.

"Mailk and Mairk have just played a prank on us," Mokuba growled out angrily as he marched towards the door with purpose filled movements, "They knew that I was bringing you so I would not just walk straight through the door without thinking!"

"So...it was just Professor Ishtar and Professor Ishtar playing around and being fools then?" Harry asked as he eyed the door carefully, after hearing about 'Shadow Magic' from Seto he decided to play it safe.

"Yeah, I am sorry about that Harry," Mokuba replied with a sigh and shake of his head as he reached up and grabbed the door handle, "I promise to make sure that they will not do it again...come on, I think us getting to Seto is now long overdue, we better get a move on before he sends out a serach party looking for us all."

Nodding his head in agreement Harry watched as Mokuba turned the door handle and pulled the door open to relieve just what Mokuba had told him. In the door way was what seemed to be nothing but a wall of moving colours consisting of purples, blues, blacks and a few other colours somehow thrown into the mix.

"Come on, we do not want Seto to send out a search party the size of this castle," Mokuba replied with a sigh, still slightly angry at Mailk's and Mairk's prank, "My brother should be on the other side of the door when we get there, he has been expecting us..."

Nodding his head in agreement Harry stepped forwards to walk in time with Mokuba as they took their first steps through the strange portal and into what Harry did not know or realise was the Shadow Realm. As Harry started to look around the strange area Mokuba quickly and securely shut the door behind them so no one could get any ideas and follow them.

"Amazing," Harry gasped out softly as he took in the sights and sounds of the Shadow Realm, "The whole place looks identical! If we were not standing on this one spot I would not know which way is up and which way is down!"

Looking down at the 'ground' Harry found himself looking at the same mixture of dark yet rich and powerful colours with a similar colour that had meet him before he had walked into the strange portal like door. Turning his attention to the left, then the right, then in front of him, then behind him before finally looking above him Harry found himself looking into the almost identical places with the only truly obvious difference about the area was the wooden door that Harry and Mokuba had just walked in through.

"This place looks as if it is never ending," Harry said with wide eyes full of curiosity, "Do you ever get lost in here? How do you find your way? What about that warning you gave me? About not stopping?"

"Calm down Harry, first of all we have not started walking yet so the warning does not come into effect until...now!" Mokuba said with a playful grin at Harry's large amount of questions, "It is very easy to get lost in here but as long as you walk in a straight line and follow the small white-golden light that Seto created to guide someone if they got lost, Mailk and Mairk wanted to let the lost person wander the area before letting them get eaten by the creatures but Seto said no, so if we play it smart then we should not get lost, and once we make the journey enough times we will be able to do it without even paying any attention."

Chewing his lip nervously, which Harry was finding he was doing a lot of lately, Harry scanned the area with his unsure emerald eyes until they landed on the white-gold light that Mokuba had just mentioned about. Seeing the strange white-gold Harry felt a strange feeling of comfort enter him.

'At least I know what to look for if I get lost or separated from Mokuba or if I am walking through here to Seto's room's by myself' Harry thought before a sudden bright red blush appeared on his face 'Gah! What am I thinking!'

"Do I even want to know what perverted kinky thoughts are running through that mind of yours Harry?" Mokuba's teasing voice broke through Harry's embarrassing thoughts, "Is it safe for innocent little me to know what is going through that mind of yours?"

"Why do I feel like you are anything but innocent?" Harry's come back was as he simply raised his eyebrow at the wildly grinning Mokuba, "For some strange reason you remind me of a little devil or a cat teasing a dog."

"You are a good judge of character Harry, normally it takes until the person is staring at me with wide shocked eyes that an eleven year old child has managed to buy out their business from them or I have hacked into their computer system which normal grown men who have a doctor in computering cannot do," Mokuba said with a playful grin through Harry spotted a glint of something hidden under the grin, "Now how about we get a move on? I do not know about you but I do not want to find myself being eaten alive and Seto having to come and pull us both out of some strange creature's stomach."

"Yes...for some strange reason I do not think that I would like meeting Seto for the first time while covered in saliva, acid, chemical and stomach juices," Harry replied dryly as he gave Mokuba an equally dry look, "I do not think that you would like to see my clothes disappearing from my body while I introduce myself to Seto for the first time in person."

"Maybe not me, I am too young and innocent for that type of stuff," Mokuba replied with a large cat like grin, "But you know...my brother might enjoy it...he does have a special place in his heart for you Harry."

Sighing sadly at Mokuba's words Harry turned in the direction of the strange whitish-golden light and began to walk slowly but surely towards it while ignoring Mokuba's questioning look. Mokuba frowned in confusion as he watched as his new friend and his big brother's secret crush ignored him, gave him the cold shoulder and walked away from him in the direction that he had spoken about a few minutes before.

**To Be Continued...**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Yugioh or One Piece, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter or Yugioh or One Piece and I do not make any money from writing these fic's. **

**A/N: This fic is written for Camp NaNoWriMo April 2013, The Secret Challenge with the prompt 'Your character has invented something' but this will appear at a later date, The Ultimate fanfic challenge 200 prompts with the prompt Crossover, The 'Show your True Colours challenge which I chose Hufflepuff and I will put an A/N when I am about to use one of the prompts, and finally the 'If you Dare...continued' challenge with the prompt Old lies as this fic's main plot point is about Harry uncovering old lies that has been told and finding out the truth.**

**Chapter 17**

"Harry?" Mokuba said softly and nervously as he quickly walked towards Harry while sending his emerald eyed friend several quick nervous glances from where he was looking down at the floor with a apoplectic expression on his face, "I am sorry...did I say something that offended you?"

As Harry silently made his way across the strange area towards the guiding light he allowed a depressed sigh to escape his lips and a flicker of emotion to pass through his eyes but it was too face for Mokuba to catch it. As they hit the halfway point of their journey and the solid outline of the door which would let them into Seto's personal rooms appeared Harry sighed and started to speak.

"I...I admit that what you just said was shocking and it really surprised me Mokuba..." Harry said slowly as he continued to walk towards the light sand coloured wooden door with the whitish-golden light floating above it, "But...but it is not your words that made me feel the way I did...that I still feel this way..."

Mokuba slowly glanced up at Harry with a light shining in his eyes, "W-What do you feel Harry?"

"I think I do have a crush on your big brother Mokuba," Harry replied with a love sick sigh, "His letters always seem to light up my day, his words...his personality...the way he says...words his letters...the gifts that he sends me and how they are just perfect in every way and...and how Seto is himself."

"It sounds like you have it bad Harry," Mokuba said softly as he tilted his head so his hair hid the pleased and smug expression that was currently plastered on his face, "Is there anything wrong with that? I mean for all you know Seto could feel the same way about you."

Harry let out a soft snort of disbelief as they neared the door that would take them into Seto's rooms, "Mokuba...there is nothing special or amazing or even 'unique' about me."

Mokuba let out a sad sigh as he watched Harry shook him a depressed look before quickly covering it up with a fake happy expression on his face. As Harry raised his hand towards the door handle his whole world seemed to shrink around him, the fears about Seto liking him disappeared and the worries about Ron seemed to vanish, all that seemed to be in Harry's world was the door in front of him, the door handle and just what waited for him on the other side of the door.

"You can do this Harry, you can do this," Harry muttered to himself while ignoring Mokuba's gaze, "You have gone up against Voldemort multiple times now, you have faced Death Eaters, trolls, dragons and even a nice friendly werewolf...you have no reason to be scared of a simple harmless door."

Harry gave a rough gulp of fear as he felt as if he was forcing his heart to travel back down his throat and into his proper place only to find his stomach to start feeling as if it was doing summer salts. With a deep breath to gather himself Harry pulled himself up stiffly and turned the door handle, as the clicking sound that signalled that the door was now open came to Harry's ears he pulled the door backwards and with one last look in Mokuba's direction for moral support Harry stepped through the door and into the other side.

Never knowing that what was waiting for him on the other side was a new chapter in his life, be it for better or worse no one but the fates knew and they were not telling anyone and nor would they tell anyone until after it had happened.

As Mokuba watched Harry walk through the doors a frown came to his face as for a second, as if it was a trick played on him by the light, what looked to be a long thin smooth black tail swishing from side to side lazily from just above Harry's bum. Blinking his eyes in shock Mokuba raised a small fist and rubbed both of his eyes, a few seconds later he lowered his hands down to his side and blinked harshly a few times only to find the tail gone.

"Mokuba, what are you doing?" Harry called out from his spot on just the other side of the door, standing _just inside_ of Seto's rooms, "Are you going to stand there all day? I thought that you said we were not supposed to stand around like you are doing in case we are attacked by some strange creature?"

Blushing madly at Harry's words and all thoughts of Harry's mysterious cat tail gone from his mind Mokuba shot Harry a playful grin before quickly jogging forwards to stand besides his friend. Harry merely shock his head at Mokuba's antic's, his nerves preventing him from speaking at the moment.

"Sorry Harry...I thought I saw something back there," Mokuba said as he came to a stop next to Harry, "But it was only a...trick of the light...you know what with all that colour and the whitish-golden guiding light that Seto set up."

"You thought you saw one of those creatures you said might eat us so you was being extra careful?" Harry asked innocently as he to gaze at the path he had just taken to get to where he was.

"Yeah, that is right!" Mokuba replied, shell shocked yet relived that Harry had not noticed that anything had happened, "I just wanted to make sure...you know so it is safe for us to continue using this way of getting to Seto's rooms."

Mokuba found himself letting out a mental sigh of relief as Harry nodded his head in understanding, his nerves and excitement about Seto Kaiba blocked almost every other thought process that Harry possessed.

"Let me just close the door so the...portal will be safe and no creatures can get out," Mokuba said kindly as he motioned to the still open door behind him, "Feel free to take a seat through Harry, Seto should be along soon, he told me earlier that he would take the long route here so it would give you time to calm down and get used to the room without him being in the room and overwhelming you."

"Thanks Mokuba, is it alright if...I sit down on the sofa?" Harry asked carefully as he remembered the manors that his horrid Aunt Petunia had somehow managed to hammer into his mind forever, at Mokuba's nod Harry let out a happy sigh as he allowed himself to sink into one of the most comfortable sofas Harry had ever had the pleasure of sitting on...not that he had the chance to sit on thousands of different sofa's before now through...

As Mokuba closed the door they had just walked out of Harry took the time to look around the room, taking in all of the sights and smells and even sounds as he knew once Seto entered the room he would only have eyes of him. The room was done in a beautiful yet soothing colours, the walls where done with muggle cream coloured wallpaper with raised bits forming a pattern making it look like flying dragons, the floor was a soft fluffy looking carpet that looked like the sea thanks to the shade of blue, the ceiling was pure white without a single spot of dirt on it, just like the walls there were raised bits of the ceiling forming patterns through this time they formed different sized circles. A large fireplace stop unlit in front of Harry with its strong medieval carving to form the sides of the fireplace and the mantelpiece reminded Harry of three dragons playing with each other, on the top of the mantelpiece Harry spotted a familiar miniature black caldron with floo powder resting just off to the left hand side while in the rest of the mantelpiece was filled with various picture frames of photographs, awards, what looked to Harry to be a few of a young child's drawings framed and weirdly enough several small piles of paperwork.

'It looks like someone put all that paperwork on top of the mantelpiece with hope that they would catch fire and they would not have to do it' Harry thought as a wave of amusement washed over him.

Turning back to look around the rest of the room Harry spotted five doors, identical looking to the one they had just come through, standing proudly next to each other while a sixth door stood over to Harry's left. Each one of the five doors had a square bit of wood screwed into the door and some words written on it as if someone had burned the words into the wood, pyrography was the word for the art form Harry remembered from when he had a go at it when he was in muggle primary school. The first door had the words 'Bathroom' written on it in loopy cursive writing, as Harry's line of sight moved to the next door Harry realised that all the words where written in the same loopy cursive writing as he read the word 'Bedroom'. As Harry scanned the rest of the names written on the doors Harry read the words 'Guest Room' on the next door, then the words 'library - study' written on it while on the last of the five doors was the words 'Kitchen' written on it.

'I bet that the odd sixth door is the one that leads out into the seventh floor hallway of the castle if I remember the directions that Seto put in his letter to me earlier' Harry thought as he felt his hear skip a beat 'That means that door is the one where Seto will walk through when he enters the rooms!'

Trying to fight down his blush at the not so innocent thoughts that came to his mind Harry quickly turned to take in the last few parts of the room. Dotted about on the walls where muggle posters and pictures of strange creatures that Harry had only ever seen one of them before, the Blue Eyes White Dragon that Seto had used to base Harry's rings off. To Harry it seemed as if his penpal and secret crush had a strange yet cute and adorable obsession with, the Blue Eyes White Dragon. Shaking his head in amusement Harry carefully and politely wiggled about in the comfortable expensive black material sofa he sat on while noticing that there was two other high winged back chair that seemed to be identical to the sofa facing the same direction as the sofa, into the middle of the room while being close, yet at a safe distance, to the unlit fireplace. A medium sized glass top table with a elegant wooden frame rested in between the two chairs and the sofa loaded to the brim with paperwork of all sorts and strange cards with even stranger pictures on them that matched the strange creatures that was on the pictures and posters that hung on the wall, under the glass top table lovingly preserved was a half played game of chess and it looked like the person who was playing with the white pieces was winning.

**To Be Continued...**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Yugioh or One Piece, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter or Yugioh or One Piece and I do not make any money from writing these fic's. **

**A/N: This fic is written for Camp NaNoWriMo April 2013, The Secret Challenge with the prompt 'Your character has invented something' but this will appear at a later date, The Ultimate fanfic challenge 200 prompts with the prompt Crossover, The 'Show your True Colours challenge which I chose Hufflepuff and I will put an A/N when I am about to use one of the prompts, and finally the 'If you Dare...continued' challenge with the prompt Old lies as this fic's main plot point is about Harry uncovering old lies that has been told and finding out the truth.**

**A/N 2: Prompt used in this chapter is 'Excitement', an emotion based prompt from the show your true colours challenge.**

**Chapter 18**

"The rooms are amazing are they not?" Mokuba asked as he allowed himself to fall lazily into a seat on the black sofa next to Harry, "I still can't believe what Headmaster Dumbledore has managed to pull together on just short notice...especially after big brother just sent him a list of his...demands...for what his rooms would look like."

"For some strange reason I feel like it would not be 'normal Seto' behaviour if he did not send Dumbledore the list," Harry replied with a small laugh, "If you do not mind me asking Mokuba...where are-"

"Where are my rooms?" Mokuba asked with a playful expression on his face, "Well I spend a lot of time in these rooms through I have an identical set of rooms just next door. The two separate rooms are great for us both, through we do find it weird being appear after spending most of our time together...so I normally just 'live' in these rooms unless we want our own spaces while I sleep in my own bedroom in my own rooms just like Seto...through I am trying to encourage him to let me have a 'sleep over' with him."

Nodding his head in understanding Harry opened his mouth to ask a question only to freeze in midaction as the door leading out into the when the door that led out into the seventh floor hallways opened and in walked the object of Harry's many sleepless nights with his head held high oozing confidence.

'S-Seto...' Harry's mind stuttered out silently as his lips moved but no sound came out of them 'Merlin! I did not know if it was even possible but it is! Seto even more breath taking handsome and earth shattering sexy close up!'

Blushing madly Harry quickly stood up, stumbling slightly as he struggled to get out of the black sofa that seemed to swallow him whole. Once standing up he turned around to shyly face the object of so many of his wet dreams.

"H-Hello Set-Professor Kaiba, it is nice to finally meet you in person after we have been writing letters to each other for the whole of the summer holiday," Harry stuttered out as he gazed at Seto's kissable full pink lips as he could not find himself able to meet the man's gaze let alone hold it for more than a second.

Seto Kaiba stood stone still like a statue as he gazed down at the simply eatable young man standing in front of him, it took all of Seto's will power not to just throw everything into the wind and jump the boy there and then. Thanks to his creature side within him it was becoming a very big problem to not move as both his human side and his creature side was in agreement about something for once in a blue moon. As Seto ran his lust hidden eyes over his penpal and best friend from England Seto forced himself to keep his mouth shut so he would not drool over Harry's delicious and perfect looks.

Compared to Seto's tall and powerful body Seto found Harry had a small thin body with little fat and a well toned body thanks to his time at Hogwarts, Harry's head only just came up to Seto's chin through Seto found himself approving of this as he pictured himself curled up in front of a roaring fireplace during a cold snow storm reading a book out loud with Harry curled up snugly and comfortably in his lap listening to each and every word that Seto said as Seto would also run his fingers through Harry's long thick black hair. Taking in the new looking school uniform with the crest of Harry's house proudly displayed on his robes Seto found himself wishing that he had not worn just tight clothes as his mind wondered if Harry had a spear old school uniform he no longer wore so the two of them could 'play' together. Taking a deep breath Seto looked up into what he considered just one of his Harry's amazing features, Harry's bright emerald green eyes only for his breathing to come to an almost stop when he noticed the badly hidden lust, want, need and love in Harry's eyes that seemed to match what was in Seto's eyes.

Not realising what h was doing and acting only on pure instant Seto slowly and carefully raised his hands up towards Hary's face and removed Harry's old thick ugly black framed glasses from Harry's face causing Seto's heart to miss a beat as he gazed into just beautiful and amazing emerald green eyes that he had ever seen Seto leaned forwards, puckered his lips up and placed a long loving kiss filled with want, love, need, love, trust, love and so much more causing Harry to gasp out in surprise. Taking Harry's gasp of surprise to his advantage Seto's tongue quickly entered Harry's mouth only for both males to let out a low moan in response.

To Harry Seto tasted like a mixture of strong coffee, blueberry muffins and weirdly enough safety and true love. As Seto explored the wet wonderful cavern of Harry's mouth, while making sure to explore every single little area of Harry's mouth no matter how small, he found the taste of treacle tart, milk and love washing over his taste buds making Seto let out a low moan of pleasure, everything about the kiss to Seto just seemed to scream out perfection, that he had finally found the one.

Feeling themselves starting to become short of breath reluctantly Seto and Harry pulled away from each other, both panting hard as they gazed into each other's eyes with an expression of pure love, shock, confusion and a hint of understanding as a trail of saliva linked the star struck pair together from their swollen red panting lips.

As Seto and Harry slowly got their breathing together and pulled themselves together a bright sharp flash of white light filled their vision for a quick second before disappeared and being replaced by the twin sound of familiar insane evil laughter.

"Mailk! Mairk!" Seto roared out suddenly in anger while Harry simply blinked in confusion off what was going on after the mind blowing hormone waking kiss, "Give that damn camera here!"

"No! We will never!" Mailk and Mairk cried out as they ran out of the room laughing evilly with Seto hot on their heels, "You will have to catch us and kill us first!"

Taking no notice of what was happening around him Harry simply stared straight ahead with wide unseeing eyes. Mokuba watched on with a large knowing grin on his face which only increased in size as he watched a still shell shocked Harry slowly life an unsteady hand up and touched his lips, licking them as he tried to get all the taste of Seto that still lingered on his lips as he lightly touched his numb feeling lips.

"How does my big brother taste?" Mokuba asked teasingly as a light blush covered Harry's lips, "Nice?"

"No...he tastes wonderful..." Harry replied with a love sick dreamy tone to his voice as he let out a happy relax sigh making Mokuba snigger, "He...tastes like blueberry muffins and coffee...yummy..."

At Harry's words Mokuba's snickers turned out into full blown laughter causing Harry to blush bright neon red as he realised just what he had said. Turning around to face Mokuba Harry sent the boy a deadly glare that could of even made Severus Snape whimper.

"Good try Harry but I have seen better," Mokuba replied after getting his laughter under control, "You should see some of the people Seto knows and have had past dealings with back in Domino...you look more like a cute fluffy adorable kitten pouting then anything really scary."

"That might be but I am taller then you!" Harry replied with a pout as he huffed, stuck his head up at the ceiling, and crossed his arms, "...which makes a big change...normally I am as tall as the small first years and we bond over having a height contest to see who is the smallest..."

"Awww...come on Harry it is not that bad," Mokuba said with his checks still red from laughing, "Why just look at how...weirdly tall Seto is! With how small you are he could hold you in his lap and wrap his big long arms around you! You would fit perfectly together!"

"Mokuba you can't go around saying things like that," Harry spluttered out as he weakly glared at the innocent looking Mokuba, "Besides we do not even know who his submissive mate is, I know that it could not be me..."

Mokuba let out a sigh as he gazed at Harry sadly, "Harry...after that, what looked like, mind blowing kiss how can you still think that you are not Seto's mate? In fact I bet that the real reason that Seto went chasing Mailk and Mairk all over this giant castle is to get the photograph so he can use it for his own private personal use...after a long stressful _soft_ day if you know what I mean."

"Thank you for being so kind Mokuba but...I will not believe it unless Seto says so," Harry replied as he unknowingly felt his lips, "Some magical creatures use kissing to find their mate...besides how would Seto know that we are mates? This is the first time that we have meet in person and it was only for a few minutes...no matter how close and personal it was..."

**To Be Continued...**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Yugioh or One Piece, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter or Yugioh or One Piece and I do not make any money from writing these fic's. **

**A/N: This fic is written for Camp NaNoWriMo April 2013, The Secret Challenge with the prompt 'Your character has invented something' but this will appear at a later date, The Ultimate fanfic challenge 200 prompts with the prompt Crossover, The 'Show your True Colours challenge which I chose Hufflepuff and I will put an A/N when I am about to use one of the prompts, and finally the 'If you Dare...continued' challenge with the prompt Old lies as this fic's main plot point is about Harry uncovering old lies that has been told and finding out the truth.**

**Chapter 19**

"Harry...Big brother is half dragon and half human as his...creature side was in a dormant gene from our ancestors way back in ancient Egyptian times," Mokuba said as he looked Harry dead in the eye, "Because of a prank gone wrong by Mailk, Mairk and their friend Bakura a large backlash of powerful Shadow Magic causing big brother's dragon side to awaken..."

Harry nodded his head slowly as he listened to Mokuba while trying to understand just where Mokuba was going with his words, emotions were running at a all time high in his body as he tried to work out just what life had thrown at him this time.

"Well when we realised what had happened to Seto we did a lot of research and learning and one of the many things that we found out is that Seto is part blue eyes white dragon and they find their one true mate by smell," Mokuba explained as he sent a pointed look at Harry, "And so when Seto received your first letter as part of that school penpal program your scent was-"

"Why does my scent matter for?" Harry asked suddenly as he cut Mokuba off, "I mean by the time the letter got to Seto I bet you that it had gone through over a million different hands of different people and they all left a bit of their...scent...behind on the letter so Seto would not of been able to smelly any of my scent on the letter."

"Normally you would be right Harry and to begin with Seto could not smell anything other than the normal spells that come with his post," Mokuba explained carefully as he tried to make sure not to miss out a single thing, "But then...when he opened up the letter to begin reading it a strong smell hit him...your scent Harry...and for the next half an hour or so Seto just sat there staring at the letter with wide eyes filled with hope, love and lust...and then he started to read your letter and the next one and the next one...and we each and every single letter that Seto wrote to you or received from you he grew happier and happier while also falling more and more in love with not only your scent but also your personality and who you are."

'He likes me for who I am? Seto likes me and not the Boy-Who-Lived and not my fame or money?' Harry thought with wide shocked eyes as Mokuba sent him an understanding look.

"And when Headmaster Dumbledore suddenly turned up on our doorstep one day wanting Seto to teach at Hogwarts...the only reason that he agreed to is because he remembered you mentioning the name of your school in passing, Hogwarts," Mokuba said with a small smile as a blush appeared on Harry's face, "As soon as the old goat had left for sure the first thing that Seto said was 'I will really be able to see my Harry!'"

"M-My Harry?" Harry asked as he felt himself going bright red from the tips of his toes to the top of his head, "I...he does know that I am a human and not a possession right...because I..."

"He knows that and more...trust me," Mokuba said as he scrunched up his nose cutely, "The amount of times I have walked into my big brother's room as he mutters about how wonderful and perfect you are and what he wants to do to and with you ranging from sexual activities all the way to planning your future together and moving into the same home together."

Harry's mind buzzed like crazy as he tried to wrap himself around Mokuba's words, his mind felt like a Quidditch game was going on inside it and each new bit of information he received became another Quaffle or Bludger or Golden Snitch in the game depending on just what the information was about.

"Did you know that Big Brother defended your honour?" Mokuba said as he leant towards Harry, "He punched someone in the face when they asked if they could borrow Seto's new _object_ that seemed to make him so happy...that they wanted a turn with the _object_ after Seto was finished using it so they could have a go...well Seto...let us just say that Seto punched him so hard in the face I think that his great great great great great great great great great great Grandchildren's grandchildren will be feeling that punch and then some!"

Harry's eyes went wide as he listened to Mokuba's words, his heart did a back flip as butterflies suddenly appeared in his stomach and a strange warm feeling settled inside of him as a soft happy love sick smile appeared on his face.

"I...Harry you do know that as-" Mokuba paused at Harry's pointed look causing him to roll his eyes and reword what he was about to say, "You do know that _if_ you are Seto's submissive mate the two of you will be living here in Seto's rooms and you will not be living in the Gryffindor dorm you will only be visiting."

"I...I will be able to see Neville, Dean and Seamus during classes and around the castle and this could help me to save Ron from Granger and Dumbledore...there would be less of a chance of them finding out about what I am trying to do once I start trying to find ways to free Ron," Harry said slowly as he gazed thoughtfully down at his hands, "Mokuba...are we really sure that I am Seto's mate? I mean the scent that is believed to be my scent could simply be someone else's, l mean we both agree that the letters I sent to Seto was passed through over a million different hands and-"

"Harry...I understand your hesitation but if you were not Seto's mate do you think he would kiss you like that? Do you think you would even allow him to kiss you like he did?" Mokuba asked as he ran a hand over his stressed face, "Kamii, I am starting to be thankful for all those horrible romance manga's I was forced to read by Rebecca now...anyway Harry...the only thing I can say now is that you should trust your heart, trust Seto, do not listen to anyone else and their stupid snide comments, just let your heart lead you, I am sure that Seto will not mind taking it slow if that is what you want...but I should warn you about something..."

"Warn me? About what?" Harry asked quickly as his head shot up with panic clearly showing in his eyes, "I should of known that this was too good to be true, I mean I am getting away from Dumbledore and Granger, I am getting my true friends back or finding them and you are telling me everything while hiding nothing from me while I have the love of my life who wants ME and not some stupid title or fame or money! I knew it was too good to be true, I mean what ty-"

"Seto is a snuggler," Mokuba deadpanned causing Harry to freeze, "He likes to do things like sit on the sofa after a long day and snuggle with his mate while talking and watching the fireplace, or lying together in bed, doing nothing sexual, and just snuggling with his mate and enjoying each other's presence, I even got him to admit once that he would enjoy having his mate sit on his lap and snuggle together while also having his mate sit on his lap and feed each other. Personally"

As Mokuba's words sank in Harry's mouth dropped open into an 'o' shape only for no sound to come out, a soft twinkle of happiness came to his eyes and a soft blush crossed his face as his mind imagined the situations Mokuba found of. Personally Harry could find nothing wrong with what Mokuba spoke of, as long as Seto understood that he might not want this all the time...it was starting to sound a lot like heaven for Harry.

"I...I do not find anything wrong with that," Harry said slowly as he turned his head away to look at one of the posters with a strange creature in it, "In fact...it really sounds very...nice."

"Big Brother will be happy then, I think that both you and Seto will be VERY happy together Harry...I know that Seto is meant to be telling you all of this type of information and it seems weird coming from an eleven year old kid, and his little brother at that but you see," Mokuba said with a overly dramatic sigh causing the corner of Harry's lips to quirk upwards, "Big Brother would never tell you these things, he would of gone bright red by now and spent the past ten minutes stuttering out words that make no sense past 'we are mates Harry, you are my mate and I love you.'"

"He would?" Harry asked as he snickered at the thought as his eyes spoke of his true feelings, "I think that would be extremely cute and adorable of Seto."

Sighing and shaking his head Mokuba crossed his arms and gave the smiling Harry a pointed look, "I bet that you can see Seto as perfect right? You can't see anything wrong with him no matter what others say about him being a cold cruel bastard."

"No, I...you are right Mokuba," Harry replied as his whole face became bright neon red, "I think Seto is perfect, I even like the clothes he wears and his personality and how he looks and how he writes those wonderful letters and...how he...tastes so yummy."

**To Be Continued...**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Yugioh or One Piece, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter or Yugioh or One Piece and I do not make any money from writing these fic's. **

**A/N: This fic is written for Camp NaNoWriMo April 2013, The Secret Challenge with the prompt 'Your character has invented something' but this will appear at a later date, The Ultimate fanfic challenge 200 prompts with the prompt Crossover, The 'Show your True Colours challenge which I chose Hufflepuff and I will put an A/N when I am about to use one of the prompts, and finally the 'If you Dare...continued' challenge with the prompt Old lies as this fic's main plot point is about Harry uncovering old lies that has been told and finding out the truth.**

**Chapter 20**

"Sounds like someone has it pretty bad," Mokuba said in a teasing sing song voice as he sent a playful grin at Harry, "Harry...you do know that when Seto returns you will most likely see Seto allow his true form to show, kiss you again, drag you into the bed so you can both lay there and snuggle while telling your teachers to go and take a hike right?"

"I...I will not mind, besides I want to talk with Professor McGonagall tomorrow," Harry stuttered out as a bright red blush formed on his face, "I found out that the Headmaster chose what NEWT's I would be 'allowed' to take which he and Granger 'approved' of and I would like to change their choices."

"I understand, I still cannot believe those idiots did these things to you, I mean I have only been here for a few days and I have only known you for a few hours at most but still..." Mokuba said with a sigh as he raised a hand absent mindly to play with his long black locks of hair, "Even though I know that we have just scratched the surface with everything those..those bastards have done to you over the years I cannot believe what they did and that there is most likely more that they have done to you that we do not know about."

"It is okay Mokuba...even if it turns out that Seto and I are not mates you have still helped me start on a path where I can have a better life then to be used as a mindless puppet and to be killed off when I have out lasted my usefulness," Harry said softly as a pain expression appeared on his face, .

"Harry...even if by some strange weird twist of fate happening where you and Seto are not mates I want you to know that I will still stand by you and help you through the good and bad times," Mokuba said with an expression of friendship written on his face as he gazed at Harry, "I approve of you Harry...I approve of you being my big brother's mate, I approve of you as a friend for my big brother too. I even...I feel like you are my friend to Harry...now, there are a few more details and information that I want to share with you Harry...because I know that Seto would most likely mess up telling you these things..."

"Okay, I am listening to you," Harry replied with a small shrug of his shoulders, "You have told me everything I need to know and then some and you have not kept any secrets from me...and if you are you are about to tell me right?"

"Right Harry!" Mokuba said with a relived expression on his face, "The first thing is...because you are a submissive mate and Seto is your dominate mate and Seto has this weird super magical powerful sperm within him," Mokuba paused and snickered as Harry's face went bright neon red, "He can get you pregnant...which when you both start having sex like hot wild monkey's he will be trying to do, that is the first thing."

"I...I can get pregnant?" Harry asked with wide awe filled eyes as he moved his hand to rest on his flat stomach, "A-amazing...with Seto I could really start my own family..."

As Mokuba kept quiet allowing Harry to digest the information he was just given a frown came to his face as for some reason he felt his eyes screaming at him to look upwards at the top of Harry's head. After a few long seconds Mokuba let out a sigh and allowed himself to gaze at the top of Harry's head for some strange reason that not even Mokuba himself knew why.

'What the hell!' Mokuba mentally yelled out as he felt his ocean blue eyes widen in shock as he spotted what lay on top of Harry's head, almost hidden away thanks to his thick black long messy hair 'Harry cannot be human! He can't be! This is the second time this has happened!'

On top of Harry's head nestled away safely in between his long thick black hair so that you could only see the tops of them where a pair of pointed black cat ears twitching happily while trying to pin point every single sound that they heard. As Mokuba continued to stare at Harry's black cat ears he let out a sharp yelp of shock and surprise when they slowly vanished from sight leaving Harry looking completely human once again.

"Is something wrong Mokuba?" Harry asked with a frown on his face as he gazed at his friends shocked and surprised expression and took in Mokuba's pale face, "You look like you have seen a Hogwarts ghost for the very first time ever."

"N-No, I am alright Harry, I think I was just seeing things...you know it has been a very long day and a lot has happened," Mokuba replied slowly as he blinked harshly several times trying to make sense of things, "W-would you mind if I tell you the last thing before I go to my rooms for the night? it is almost 10p.m and I think the time difference is starting to catch up with me."

"Okay...if you are sure Mokuba," Harry said slowly as he looked at his friend extremely carefully while trying to spot any hidden injuries that Mokuba might have, "Why do you not just leave what you want to tell me until tomorrow morning?"

"No, if I do then you will find out in a much more shocking and harsher way, most likely from Malik's or Marik's big mouths," Mokuba said as he slowly pulled himself together, "Harry...how do I explain this?"

Harry watched closely as Mokuba ran a tired hand through his long black hair with an expression of pure stress and exhaustion written on his face. Harry could clearly see the mixture of emotions flashing across his face as he tried to work out just what and how to tell Harry what he wanted to.

"Harry...you see the thing is that my brother has some friends who are...very old...old like about 5,000 years old," Mokuba said as he scratched the back of his head while Harry looked at him with wide shocked eyes, "Well...big brother has this friend who is very short and has this weird three coloured hair who has this weird necklace called the Millennium Puzzle, which came from Egypt and is an artefact. Well when Yugi put it together he found himself possessed by a...interesting...pharaoh from about 5,000 years ago. The Pharaoh true name is 'Atemu' but because of a war in the pass he used his name as a password and well...forgot it and went on these weird dangerous, scary yet fun adventures of which Yugi, his friends, me and Big Brother went on to try and find his memories even if at times it meant being dragged into the action against our will...and well we call him Yami. Anyway the game Duel Monster is real and played a key part in our adventures, you will learn all about Duel Monsters and Shadow Magic and the Shadow Realm during big brother's lesson, and well-"

"Let me get this straight, you, your brother, your friends and a boy called Yugi went on an adventure to get a Pharaoh's, whose name is Yami, memories back to which you found several things out and it has something to do with an ancient Egyptian artefact called a Millennium Puzzle," Harry said slowly as his mind tried to wrap itself around the new information, "And this old Pharaoh guy is like 5,000 years old and this has something to do with that Duel Monster's game that I heard about during dinner when Seamus was explaining to me what that strange object is on your arm...am I missing anything?"

"Errr...Malik is a tomb keeper whose family protect Yami's tomb and who wields the Millennium Rod while Marik is an evil spirit who entered Malik's body during a ritual that happens in Malik's family when he became of a certian age, and Marik's real name is Mariku and he is also 5,000 years old and he was alive at the same time Yami was," Mokuba said as he ran a hand through his hair once again in a soothing manor, "And we have another friend who is also a spirit and lived at the same time as Marik and Yami and was trapped in the Millennium Ring until another of our friends, Ryou, found it and unlocked him. His name is Akefia but we call him Bakura."

Harry let out a low groan as he allowed himself to fall backwards into the sofa and rested his head on top of the back of the soft black soft with a heavy sigh. Looking up at the ceiling with eyes that spoke of him receiving way too much information in one go Harry let out a deep calming sigh and closed his eyes as he gave himself a few seconds to process everything and pull himself together.

Mokuba watched his friend carefully through worried blue eyes as he watched his friend to try and pull himself together. Understanding washed out from Mokuba as he remembered when he and Seto had felt the same as Harry was currently feeling.

**To Be Continued...**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Yugioh or One Piece, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter or Yugioh or One Piece and I do not make any money from writing these fic's. **

**A/N: This fic is written for Camp NaNoWriMo April 2013, The Secret Challenge with the prompt 'Your character has invented something' but this will appear at a later date, The Ultimate fanfic challenge 200 prompts with the prompt Crossover, The 'Show your True Colours challenge which I chose Hufflepuff and I will put an A/N when I am about to use one of the prompts, and finally the 'If you Dare...continued' challenge with the prompt Old lies as this fic's main plot point is about Harry uncovering old lies that has been told and finding out the truth.**

**Chapter 21**

'It is best that he is told the truth to begin with if he is anything like Seto' Mokuba thought as he tried his best to comfort himself, 'I just hope that I have not said too much...I hope he does not do anything silly...'

"Mokuba...did you say that I would be staying in these rooms for the rest of my time at Hogwarts?" Harry asked slowly without opening his eyes or making a move.

"Yeah...it has to do with you both being mates and when you wrote to Seto telling him about your friends betraying you we thought it would be easier for you...you know...you would be forced to see them less," Mokuba said nervously as he looked at Harry carefully, "I am sorry about dumping all of this information on you at once Harry but I thought you would prefer being told all of this information straight up and honest instead of having to find out when something happens..."

"And for that I am VERY grateful Mokuba," Harry replied as he slightly lifted his head and shot Mokuba an exhausted grin, "Do you know if the House Elves would automatically bring my belongings to these rooms instead of the Gryffindor Dorms?"

"They should do...I know that Seto summoned a House Elf and told him what was going on so they knew what to do with your belongings," Mokuba admitted with an unsure light to his eyes, "Through I am not sure if the House Elves have brought your belongings here for if a certain old lemon sucking goat made them take your belongings to the Gryffindor Dorms...and if they did bring them here I do not know where they placed them..."

"It is alright Mokuba but I think I will be going to bed now...today has been one hell of a roller coaster ride for me," Harry said with a heavy huff of breath as he pushed himself up off of the sofa until he was standing, "How about meeting up in the morning? Say...before breakfast in here? We can walk down to the Great Hall together."

"Sure, it is a deal, but only if Seto lets you out of bed," Mokuba said with a teasing grin on his face, "Remember my warning, Seto is a big time snuggler!"

"Yeah well he will find himself being kicked out onto the sofa," Harry replied as he blinked sleepily, "So...until tomorrow Mokuba?"

"Sure, until tomorrow morning Harry," Mokuba replied with a smile as he stood up, "Through be nice to Seto if he comes back and starts using you as a human teddy bear...Kamii only knows what Mailk and Mairk did to him while his been chasing them all over the school all this time."

"Mailk is the tomb keeper while Mairk is the 5,000 year old spirit from Egypt right?" Harry asked as he tried to remember what Mokuba had told him.

"Yeah...how they became the Defence Against the Dark Art's teachers here I will never know," Mokuba replied as he tried to prevent himself from yawning, "I will see you tomorrow through Harry...if you ever need someone to answer any of your questions or to just talk to or be a neutral party you can always come to me."

"Thank you Mokuba, the same goes for me, I mean with how Mailk and Mairk are acting, especially around Professor Snape, and with how things are starting to shape up and it is only the first day of being back at Hogwarts and classes have not even begun yet I think we are going to need each other to grown ourselves so we will not go insane," Harry said with a small snicker only for Mokuba to let out a short chuckle, "So...see you tomorrow Mokuba, sleep tight and have a good night."

"Night Harry, same to you," Mokuba replied as he carefully walked around the table making sure not to bump into the table, "Knowing Mailk, Mairk and Seto...they should be finishing up soon and Seto should come back in about fifteen minutes."

"Enough time for me to claim the bed and kick him out onto the sofa then," Harry said as a playful dark expression crossed his face causing an identical one to appear on Mokuba's face.

"I think I really should be getting to bed now through," Mokuba said as he tried to stifle a yawn.

Nodding his head in agreement Harry gave Mokuba a soft nod as the other nodded his own head in reply before silently walking past Harry and towards the door that Seto had chased Mailk and Mairk out of an hour earlier. Giving his new friend one last exhausted look Harry watched as Mokuba gave him one last exhausted smile before opening the door and walking out of Seto's, and now apparently Harry's. personal rooms. As the door shut behind Mokuba with a soft 'click' sound Harry found himself standing in the middle of the living room alone.

"Well I guess that I should go to bed," Harry said to himself as he realised just how late it was, "At least I will be able to get changed and have some quiet time to myself for a few minutes after finding out about all of that..."

As Harry's mind drifted off lost in a whirlwind of Egypt, hot sexy handsome young men, dragons, strange golden items and a topless Seto Kaiba Harry slowly made his way towards the door which read 'Bedroom' on it.

'I wonder if the bedroom is going to be as fancy and amazing looking as the living room' Harry thought to himself as he stumbled forwards and grabbed the door handle 'Well I guess that there is only one way I am ever going to find out through.'

With an exhausted yawn Harry turned the handle and pushed the door open only to let out a loud gasp of shock followed by a soft muttering and groan.

"I should of known! I should of known that it would be," Harry muttered tiredly as he felt his emotions grow shorter.

As Harry looked around the room trying to get his bearings he spotted a large bed that seemed to take up most of the took up almost three quarters of the bedroom covered with silky soft looking blue sheets and crisp clean white pillows that just screamed at Harry to lie down on it. Trying to do his best to ignore that call Harry looked around the bedroom, taking in the soft cream walls and the same carpet that was in the living room on the floor. A large glass door caught Harry's eye only for a soft smile to appear on his face when he spotted that it lead him out onto a baloney where there was two comfortable chairs and a small yet comfortable sized table.

"I wonder if I can get Seto to sit out on the balconey and watch the sun set or rise with me' Harry thought as he continued to look around the room.

In the far right hand corner of the room there was a medium sized desk with several piles of paperwork on it along with what looked to be a dark blue toiletry bag half open with a tooth brush and tooth paste sticking out. On both sides of the bed in the corner of the room stood two medium sized bedside table, a soft smile came to Harry's face as he spotted the side nearest the large window filled with a pile of important looking documents.

'It looks like Seto put himself there in case anyone tried to come through the balcony window to attack us...if that is even possible at Hogwarts' Harry thought with a soft smile as he noticed his own belongings on the 'safer' side of the bed 'Seto really is sweet...in his own way.'

Shaking his head Harry spotted a plain looking door in the opposite corner of the bedroom, curiosity getting the better of him Harry quickly made his way over to the door all the time thoughts of what could be on the other side swam through his head never leaving him alone.

'I feel like a little kid who keeps sticking his nose in everything' Harry thought to himself as he quickly placed his hand down on the silver door handle and pushed it down.

Pulling the door open Harry let out a sharp gasp of breath as he laid his eyes on a bathroom that seemed to beat the Prefect bathroom and Harry's wildest dreams. The bathroom was walls where painted in a soft blue with hundred different types of fish painted on the wall, at the bottom of the wall near the floor Harry spotted what looked to be the ocean floor with soft golden sand, green seaweed with fish swimming through it and in the gaps starfish and brightly coloured shells rested on the sand. With awe filled eyes Harry looked upwards only to find that near the tops of the walls it looked as if the ocean finished as soft playful waves meet the bright blue sky while the ceiling showed what Harry worked out to be the bottom of boats, people swimming, animals playing on the surface of the ocean and the bright yellow sun beaming down on the 'water'.

"Amazing, it makes you feel like you are standing underwater," Harry gasped out with wide eyes as he gazed down at the floor only to find himself looking down at what appeared to be the sea floor under the ocean waves, "This is amazing..."

**To Be Continued...**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Yugioh or One Piece, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter or Yugioh or One Piece and I do not make any money from writing these fic's. **

**A/N: This fic is written for Camp NaNoWriMo April 2013, The Secret Challenge with the prompt 'Your character has invented something' but this will appear at a later date, The Ultimate fanfic challenge 200 prompts with the prompt Crossover, The 'Show your True Colours challenge which I chose Hufflepuff and I will put an A/N when I am about to use one of the prompts, and finally the 'If you Dare...continued' challenge with the prompt Old lies as this fic's main plot point is about Harry uncovering old lies that has been told and finding out the truth.**

**Chapter 22**

As a wave of exhaustion suddenly crashed down on Harry like the waves on top of the bathroom walls Harry shook his head a few times and finished looking around the bathroom. A simple looking every day white sink with a white cabinet above it rested against the far right side wall with a normal looking plain white toilet next to it against the same wall but closer to Harry. On the far left hand side of the bathroom through taking up almost half of the room in the process, was what looked to be a giant hot tub turned bath which had several areas of it cut out to form places to put items safely, places to sit or lie down slightly and even some stairs that joined another set of wooden stairs to allow the user outside of the hot tube turned bath to get in and out safely.

'I think I will leaving the 'exploring' of the bathroom and any other room until I have more time and I have a proper night's sleep under me," Harry muttered to himself as he stepped out of the bathroom while closing the door behind him, "But for now I think I am going to play it safe."

Walking over to the right hand side of the bed where Harry spotted his familiar school trunk resting at the bottom of the bed Harry made quick work of opening it up and rummaging through looking for his second hand whale sized pyjamas.

'Ah, here they are' Harry thought with a small frown of distaste as he pulled out his cousins old pyjamas 'I rally should think about buying myself a new pair of pyjamas to sleep in...these make me feel like I am toothpaste.'

Dudley's old pyjamas where had vertical stripes on them with each stripe coloured in the pattern blue, white, red, blue, white, red.

'Oh well it might be for the best that I do not go out and buy any new clothes in case the Dursley's spot me wearing them' Harry thought as he closed the trunk and carried his pyjamas over to the bed 'I do not want them asking questions about where I got the money from only to be either beaten for creating the clothes with my 'freak power' or I would be forced to give them all of my money and more.'

Sighing tiredly Harry forced all of his thoughts out of his mind as he started to remove his school uniform, the only decant pieces of clothing that he owned, to revival a heavily scared thin body with a soft lining of muscle built up from chores, Quidditch practice and fighting for his life.

'I hope that Seto does not see any of my scars' Harry thought with a small tired frown as he folded up his school robe and tops into a neat pile 'I know I told him that my relatives did not like me but...I did not tell him the whole truth..."

As Harry placed his folded clothes down on the bedside table and picked up his pyjama top Harry allowed his mind to wander over what he had seen of Seto's personal chambers in an attempt to prevent himself from thinking about any depressing thoughts before going to bed. Thinking about depressing thoughts before bed almost always led towards a bad night's sleep filled with terrifying nightmares...that was _if_ Harry managed to fall asleep at all.

'I wonder if Professor McGonagall will allow me to take Madam Promfrey's healing class she offered me at the end of last year instead' Harry thought as he chewed his lip 'I wonder how everyone will react when they find out what I am like when I stop hiding...'

As Harry did up his pyjama top and looked towards his pyjama bottoms a soft smirk came to his face, reaching behind him and pulling his wand out of his pocket Harry pointed his wand at his pyjama bottoms and muttered softly a spell. As soon as Harry's spell hit the pyjama bottoms a smirk came to his face as they turned into a light blue, almost metallic, blue, that was almost the same shade of blue of which the blue dragon eyes on Harry's rings where. Nodding his head in approval at the colour Harry repeated his actions at the toothpaste patterned pyjama top only for it to go the same metallic light blue a few seconds later.

"That is a lot better," Harry mumbled to himself as he placed his wand down on his bedside table, "Much better...I just got to remember to turn them back into that horrible toothpaste pattern again before I got back to the Dursley's this summer...wonder if Seto will let me say with him if we are mates..."

Feeling the exhaustion of the day's activities quickly creeping up upon him Harry made quick work of removing his shoes, socks, trousers and underwear and neatly putting them with the rest of his clothes while putting his shoes under the bed, out of danger of being tripped on but also easy to get to if he wanted to use them. Quickly grabbing his new blue coloured pyjama bottoms Harry easily and quickly slipped them on and pulled them comfortable up around his waist only to frown when they hung off of him with almost nothing to hold them up.

"I wonder if I need to use a shrinking charm on them," Harry muttered to himself as he reached forwards and pulled back the blue sheets only to reveal a soft warm looking matters covered by a clean white bed sheet, "Now then it looks like it is about time to answer that call."

Carefully removing his glasses from his face, he really needed some new ones as his glasses where only being held together by several fixing spells and muggle selotape, Harry placed them down on top of his clothes on the bedside table next to his wand with extreme caution as he tried to work out where the bedside table was throw blurry squinted vision. It was only when Harry felt the recognizable feeling of his clothes under his glasses that he allowed a soft sigh of relief to come out of his full red lips and to let go of his glasses.

As another large yawn came to Harry's lips Harry did not bother trying to hold it back as he allowed himself to sit down on the bed without a second thought. As he finished yawning Harry swung his legs around and slid them under the sheets only to let out a soft sigh of happiness as he felt the soft, warm, soothing presence that seemed to welcome and ease his aching body. With another large yawn Harry pulled the sheets up over his exhausted form and snuggled down into the soothing warmth that came from the bed and allowed himself to shut his eyes.

'This is one of the best beds that I have ever had the pleasure of being in' Harry thought to himself as he felt sleep slowly creeping up on him 'I could lie here all day without getting uncomfortable.'

As sleep wrapped its soothing yet mysterious embrace around Harry's small tired form to which Harry allowed the sandman's plan to carry off into his world of dreams and sleep was shattered for the moment as the sound of the bedroom door opening came to Harry's ears making sleep a thought of the distant path for Harry. With his heart beating fast Harry kept his eyes shut as his now wide awake mind tried to form a plan of action.

"Baka Mailk, Baka Mairk, why they could not just stop the very first time I yelled at them to stop for I will never know," a familiar deep voice came to Harry's ears making Harry find it hard to stay stone still and not shiver at the sinfully sexy sound, "And because of them I did not get chance to spend any time with Harry or Mokie or explain anything to Harry."

Doing his best to pretend to be asleep still Harry heard the sound of footsteps walking around to the other side of the bed making Harry's heart flutter like a humming bird's small yet powerful wings. A moment later Harry felt his heart quickly make its way from its proper place all the way up into his throat as he felt the matters dip slightly as Seto sat down on the bed. The next few minutes where almost painful in nature for Harry as his ears picked up the sound of clothes being removed and dumped on the body, it took all of Harry's will power not to turn over and watch while Seto undressed for bed. So Harry did the next best thing, he worked on pretending that he was still asleep while doing his best to not drool.

'Thank Merlin' Harry thought as he felt the matters raise as Seto stood up followed by a few tired sounding footsteps 'It seems like he has gone into the bathroom...maybe if I-'

Harry's thoughts were cut off for the rest of the night as he felt the bed sheets being pulled back and Seto climbing into bed besides him. It was all Harry could do at that moment to not babble madly, drool or wake up as Seto laid down and snuggled down for the night. Just as Harry let out a soft sigh of relief as the bed went still and Seto's breathing evened out he felt his body go rock hard stiff as a pair of large protective arms wrapped themselves around Harry's much smaller frame and pull him into a large well muscled naked chest. Wiggling around a bit to get used to the new position Harry swore a mile a minute in his mind as he realised that his pyjama bottoms had fallen down around his ankles again thanks to them having nothing to hold on to and Seto pulling him into his chest.

'Bloody Merlin' Harry gasped out as he stayed stone still 'I am being held like a giant teddy bear by a naked Seto Kaiba!'

As a soft sleepy mumble of 'Sleep tight my beloved Harry' came to Harry's now bright red ears Harry bit back a low horny moan as he felt Seto's manhood rub against his arse. The only thing separating them was the fact that Seto always wore his underwear to bed...a fact that Harry at this moment of time found he was grateful for.

'What am I going to do? What am I going to do?' Harry's mind seemed to chant over and over again 'How do I get into these situations? What did I ever do to deserve this?'

With a low groan of frustration Harry forced himself to calm down and count golden snitches jumping through one of the three Quidditch goals. Finally with each passing golden snitch that Harry counted he found himself growing more and more tired until without realising it he was carried off into the dream world by the sandman finally, never noticing the smug yet tired blue eyes watching him.

'Silly adorable kitten' Seto thought fondly as he watched Harry slowly fall asleep 'At least by the way he reacted I know Mokuba warned him about me liking to snuggle but...my precious silly kitten...he acted so adorable when he tried to pretend that he was fast asleep...'

With love filled eyes Seto tightened his arms around Harry's smaller form and watched for a few moments as his mate's beautiful chest rose upwards and downwards with each breath he took. A soft sleepy smile appeared on Seto's face as he buried his face in the side of Harry's neck and allowed himself to follow Harry into the world of dreams.

**To Be Continued...**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Yugioh or One Piece, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter or Yugioh or One Piece and I do not make any money from writing these fic's. **

**A/N: This fic is written for Camp NaNoWriMo April 2013, The Secret Challenge with the prompt 'Your character has invented something' but this will appear at a later date, The Ultimate fanfic challenge 200 prompts with the prompt Crossover, The 'Show your True Colours challenge which I chose Hufflepuff and I will put an A/N when I am about to use one of the prompts, and finally the 'If you Dare...continued' challenge with the prompt Old lies as this fic's main plot point is about Harry uncovering old lies that has been told and finding out the truth.**

**Chapter 23**

That following morning when they awoke they found themselves feeling more refresh then they have ever had.

"That was a good night's sleep...even if I did end up being a human teddy bear," Harry muttered as he let out a large jaw cracking yawn, "Morning Seto...did you sleep well using me as a human teddy bear?"

When no reply came a confused frown appeared on Harry's face only for him to realise that he was no longer being held by Seto, in fact Seto was no longer in the bed. With a look of half asleep confusion clearly written on his face Harry grabbed his worn overused glasses, placed them on his face allowing the world to come back into focus and sat up in bed.

"Where did he go?" Harry asked himself as he ran a sleep hand through his already wild bed head hair making it even more wild looking.

"Who went were?" a husky sleep filled voice asked catching Harry's attention.

Wide awake and wondering who had spoken Harry's head whipped around to face the owner of the voice only to let out a quiet moan and whimper at the sight that meet him.

'If I am going to wake up to this sight every morning then I am going to die a _very_ happy man' Harry thought as he felt himself harden.

Seto Kaiba was standing in the doorway to the bathroom wearing no clothes at all, not even the pair of silky boxers that he had worn to bed last night, the only thing that was covering him was a small towel wrapped around his waist and reached Seto's knees. The towel left almost nothing to the imagination much to Harry's hormones happiness.

"I...I see that you have allowed your true form to come out," Harry said slowly as he gulped harshly at the erotic sight, "I have to admit that you look very...breath taking handsome."

A sexy smirk appeared on Seto's face at his mates words, his head was framed by wet brown hair. The water dripped down off of his hair, onto his shoulders and ran down his pale well toned chest causing Harry to shiver in lust at the sight. On Seto's strong back Harry spotted a pair of large metal like blue dragon wings that made Harry wonder if it was possible for Seto to fly with his wings.

Seeing where his mate was looking at Seto shot Harry a smug smirk, proud that his mate 'approved' of him in two of three of his forms so far, and turned around proudly show a long thick powerful tail in the same metal blue colour.

"D-Do you have fangs like a vampire?" Harry asked carefully as he wiggled about on the bed while trying to ignore his not so small problem, "Do you have something like a full dragon form?"

"I do but I am afraid that I am not able to transform into my full dragon form in this room or anywhere inside of the castle as I would become too large and end up destroying the castle," Seto replied as he looked over his shoulder at Harry while lifting his upper lip to show a twin pair of pointed teeth, "I do have fangs much like a vampire, but for a different reason. Dragons eat almost nothing but meat so the fangs are to help with eating meat."

"D-Do you eat only meat?" Harry asked stiffly as he tried to think of unerotic thoughts to get rid of his 'small' problem, "Can you really fly with those wings? How do you know that we are mates?"

"I can fly with my wings, I do not only eat meat, my human half needs certain things to so really...I just eat a lot more meat then a normal person," Seto explained as he dropped the towel making a low moan come from Harry's already parted lips, "And yes, I am sure that you are my mate, I can tell by smell who is my mate...I thought you and Mokuba had a talk about all of this last night."

"Y-Yeah...we...we did but I just wanted to make sure," Harry replied stiffly as he bit his lower lip harshly as he gazed at Seto's firm, sexy and delectable arse, "S-So you saw Mokuba last night then?"

"Yeah, I did, bumped into him when I was coming back and he was on his way to his rooms, we stood around and talked for a bit too," Seto replied as he reached over to where his clean underwear rested against the desk's chair, "If you have any other questions feel free to ask me."

Forcing down a gulp Harry nodded his head as he silently stared at his newly found mate's naked form. Seto allowed a hidden smug smirk to appear on his face as his emotions and hormones ran wild in happiness as he felt his mate's stare pinned on his arse. Deciding to be naughty Seto looked over his shoulder, winked sexily at the heavily panting ad blushing Harry, and bent down to give Harry a perfect view of his arse while he put on his boxers.

"Are you alright Harry?" Seto asked with an innocent confused expression plastered on his face as he finished pulling his silk black boxers up, "Your face has suddenly gone bright red and you seem to be panting hard...do you think that you might be running a fever?"

"I...I am fine Seto...really!" Harry replied a bit to quickly as Seto felt a pleased spark within him to appear, "I...I just need to have a...shower! Yeah, a very cold shower. I am not...used to being so warm at night, what with my Dorms being in a tower and all."

"If you are sure you are alright," Seto replied innocent making Harry let out a low lustful moan, "You should find the shower through the door that I just came out of. Also be careful because the floor can get very slippery when wet."

Nodding his head quickly while holding his pyjama bottoms up to hide his problem Harry quickly threw back the warm bed sheets, grabbed his clothes from where he had left them, while mentally thanking the House Elves for washing his clothes and returning them, jumping off of the bed and running into the bathroom.

As Seto watched Harry run past him his heart flipped happily like a love sick teenage girl as he heard his precious mate muttering the words, "Why does Seto have to be so damn sexy for!" As Harry slammed the door shut in a wave of anger a love sick smile snuggle appeared on Seto's face as he gazed lovingly at the door Harry had just walked through.

'I am just a lucky man, my mate is so sexy and hot and yummy looking no matter if his asleep or angry or no matter the emotion' Seto thought with a happy sigh 'I better get dressed through...as much as I love teasing my beloved Harry I better not push it to far until his had time to adjust himself to the situation.'

As Seto's mind disappeared into drool worthy thoughts about his beloved newly found mate he quickly with drew his dragon wings, tail and fangs as he move around the room quickly and gracefully pulling together his clothes for the day. As he put his smart black trousers on Seto sent a sad look in the direction of his famous white trench coat, according to the school rules he was not allowed to wear it, it turned out that teachers had a uniform to even if it was not as strict as the students.

'Wonder if I can at least wear it on weekends' Seto thought as he slipped on his clean black t-shirt 'I...I wonder what Harry would look like wearing it...most likely adorable as my trench coat is several sizes too big.'

Thanks to his powerful senses Seto heard the sound of running water being turned off and someone climbing out of the shower. Realising that Harry would not take much longer Seto's blue eyes scanned the bedroom checking to make sure he had gathered everything before his eyes landed on his schedule for the year on the desk next to his toiletry bag.

Letting out a silent sigh of relief as Seto quickly finished getting dress before grabbing the schedule and reading through it.

"It looks like I have first year Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw students first, followed by fourth year Ravenclaw and Slytherin and then finally second year Slytherin and Gryffindor students," Seto said to himself as his eyes ran through his schedule for the day, "It looks like I will not have Harry in my class until tomorrow afternoon for the last class...damn...oh well it should give me more time to plan who to impress my beloved mate."

Hearing the clumsy yet adorable sound of his beloved's wet feet slipping and sliding on the bathroom floor as he quickly tried to dry himself ready for the new day a dark smirk came to Seto's face. Quickly Seto walked over to the head of the bed, grabbed every single one of the pillows, walked back around to the closed bathroom door and strategically placed them down on the floor just a few feet away from the door. Job done Seto quickly walked away from the bathroom door, grabbed his robe and pretended to put it on while trying not to glance to much at the bathroom door.

'Maybe it did not work' Seto thought as he finished putting his long black robe on 'Maybe I got the House Elves to polish the floor wrongly this morning...maybe I have gotten them to polish it too much...come to think of it...it already is dangerous with wet feet on that bathroom floor...but then add in the extra polish...maybe I should of not of done this...maybe this was not just a good idea-'

Seto's thoughts was smashed like hard toffee thanks to a hammer as a loud scream of surprise and shock came out of the bathroom. Fear for what might of happened to Harry hit him like a ton of bricks, ignoring his first plan Seto made a move to run over to the bathroom with true fear and worry for Harry shining brightly in his eyes only as he placed his first step down in front of him Harry came falling out of the bathroom door, fully clothed with the only thing missing was his black school robe and his trousers and underwear was around his feet.

**To Be Continued...**


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Yugioh or One Piece, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter or Yugioh or One Piece and I do not make any money from writing these fic's. **

**A/N: This fic is written for Camp NaNoWriMo April 2013, The Secret Challenge with the prompt 'Your character has invented something' but this will appear at a later date, The Ultimate fanfic challenge 200 prompts with the prompt Crossover, The 'Show your True Colours challenge which I chose Hufflepuff and I will put an A/N when I am about to use one of the prompts, and finally the 'If you Dare...continued' challenge with the prompt Old lies as this fic's main plot point is about Harry uncovering old lies that has been told and finding out the truth.**

**Chapter 24**

Seto stood frozen to the spot with wide eyes as he watched Harry fall over and land straight into the pile of pillows that he had placed ever so carefully just moments ago. Seto let out a harsh gulp as Harry let out a confused and disorientated groan while wiggling his bear bum at Seto.

'Maybe...just maybe...my idea was not just a bad one?' Seto thought pervertedly as he licked his lips as he eyed Harry's tempting wiggling arse 'After all the view is just...ravishing.'

"You where not kidding when you said the floor was slippery," Harry said suddenly as he pulled up his trousers much to Seto's disappointment, "With how slippery it is in there do you...do you think that it is safe to go in there until the floor is changed into something safer?"

"Do not worry about it love, I promise you that I will talk to those strange creatures about sorting out the floor," Seto replied innocently as he tried to hide a pout as Harry tightly did his belt up.

"I know that to you this might sound rude but I have a question..." Harry said slowly as he shyly looked up from his belt to Seto through his thick fringe, "I...I know that in one of my text books I read that Veela's and Vampire's and a few other magical spend a week or a certain amount of time locked away in their rooms together to get to know each other...if we are mate then should we not be doing that too?"

"No love, we have not got onto that...fun...stage yet," Seto replied while trying and failing to stop himself from looking like a pervert, "Dragon's have several stages when they bond with their life mate."

Harry slowly nodded his head as he grabbed his wand and placed it into its resting place, he would return to get his school books once Professor McGonagall had given them out the time tables so he would not be carrying around unneeded books for the day.

"Tell me about them?" Harry asked as he walked back towards Seto.

"Sure, we can talk about it on the way to breakfast," Seto replied with a smile on his face, "Also...before anything is said you can do what you please as long as I know what you are doing, where you are and if you are safe. I do not want to get a sudden message from some stranger telling me that you are dead..."

"Alright, thank you Seto, I have agreed to meet up with Neville tonight in the Gryffindor common room to talk about some important stuff that he wanted to tell me," Harry said with a soft blush on his face.

"That is alright Harry...do you know how long you will be?" Seto asked carefully through seeing the flash of emotion that crossed Harry's face Seto quickly continued, "I am do not mean to upset you Harry...I just want to know a rough time so I do not start panicking about something or someone attacking you."

"I...I understand and it is...nice to have someone think about me like this," Harry replied with a dusting of red on his checks, "I remember when I was young and my aunt and uncle always used to ask the same thing of my cousin...even if he did lie all the time...it...I am happy that you care about me enough to ask me these questions Seto."

"I-It is not a problem at all," Seto replied as he turned his gaze to the door that led to the living room, "Now how about we go out into the living room? I am sure that Mokuba will be board of waiting for us both by now."

Nodding his happily while his heart fluttered like a butterfly Harry held out his open hand to Seto in a silent offer. Blinking in shock and surprise a soft smile of pure love came to Seto's face as he took Harry's smaller hand protectively in his much larger hand.

"Your hand is so beautiful," Seto wished softly as he rubbed the top of Harry's hand with his thumb, "I cannot find a single part of you that I do not like."

"S-Seto," Harry cried out as he tried to pull his hand away from Seto as fear and worry hit him at Seto's action, his mate was running his thumb right over the words that 'I must not tell lies' that _Professor _Umbridge caused thanks to her blood quill.

"I mean it Harry, I love every single bit of you no matter what," Seto replied as his words caused Harry to freeze.

Taking advantage of his beloved Harry's shock Seto gently lifted Harry's hand up to his lips and placed a loving kiss right in the middle of the words on the back of Harry's hand. Harry gazed in shock as he watched Seto, his heart and mind began to fly off towards lovers lane as more and more they found themselves both agreeing that Seto Kaiba was perfect in every single way for them.

"I am the luckiest man on this planet," Harry said softly as he gazed lovingly down at where his and Seto's hands where intertwined, "I...Are you sure that we are mates? I mean...everything is going...you and Mokuba have told me everything and-"

"You think that this is all too good to be true?" Seto asked as he ran a his thumb over his beloved Harry's hand, "You think that there is something about to come that could ruin us finding each other?"

"Yes! I mean what if we are not mates? What about Granger? What about Dumbledore and Voldemort!" Harry cried out as he allowed Seto to lead him in the direction of the door, "Do you mind us holding hands in public? You know that the press will have a felid day with us being together do you not? What will happen to your company when-"

"Everything has already been taken care of, my company is fine, my little brother approves of you and I am sure that my friends will love, and we will face that Granger girl together, no matter what happens she is only a school girl who has gotten too big for her boots. With Dumbledore...we will cross that bridge when it comes but with Voldemort I am sure that if we tried explaining things to him and stayed out of each other's way then he would leave us and our loved ones alone. No matter what happens through love remember that you are no longer alone to face these situations anymore, you have me, Mokuba and my friends at your side and I am sure your true friends will stand at your side too."

Harry slowly nodded his head as his free hand slowly made its way up to grab a fist full of Seto's top as his other hand tightened around Seto's hand. Smiling softly Seto lifted up his free hand and ran his calming and soothing fingers through Harry's long black locks of hair.

"Now then...as much as I want us to stay like this my beloved we can't..." Seto said softly after a few minutes had passed by, "I have classes to teach and you have to get that schedule of yours sorted out. Plus Mokuba is most likely wondering where we got to by more."

"Alright Seto," Harry replied while trying and failing to hide a pout from Seto, "See you back here this evening?"

"Defiantly, you are going to find it very hard to get rid of me," Seto replied with a chuckle as he placed a loving kiss on Harry's forehead, "You are stuck with me for life, now come on before Mokuba starts to bang on the door."

Giggling and nodding his head Harry watched as Seto reached forwards, turned the door handle and pulled it open. A few seconds later as Seto lead a happy and relaxed Harry through the door and into the living room Harry spotted Mokuba lying upside down on the sofa while talking to a strict looking Professor McGonagall.

"Mokuba you know I do not like you sitting like that," Seto replied blankly and emotionless before turning to face Professor McGonagall, "I was not expecting to see you before breakfast Professor, may I ask what brings you here?"

'I wonder whose side she is on' Harry though as he eyed his Head of House carefully 'I know that she is very close to Dumbledore...maybe...'

"I would to ask you Professor Kaiba what side of the war you are on," Professor McGonagall asked seriously shocking Harry.

"I am undecided but I am on the side where I can protect Harry and Mokuba the best," Seto replied as his hand around Harry's hand tightened, "Why do you ask?"

"You know the truth Professor Kaiba, do not play dumb with me," Professor McGonagall hissed out sounding a lot like her feline animagus form, "The question is..." Her eyes slowly trailed over onto Harry's confused form, "Have you told Mr. Potter here the truth...after all I know from the old goat's ranting's this summer that he has found out about the betrayal."

**To Be Continued...**


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Yugioh or One Piece, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter or Yugioh or One Piece and I do not make any money from writing these fic's. **

**A/N: This fic is written for Camp NaNoWriMo April 2013, The Secret Challenge with the prompt 'Your character has invented something' but this will appear at a later date, The Ultimate fanfic challenge 200 prompts with the prompt Crossover, The 'Show your True Colours challenge which I chose Hufflepuff and I will put an A/N when I am about to use one of the prompts, and finally the 'If you Dare...continued' challenge with the prompt Old lies as this fic's main plot point is about Harry uncovering old lies that has been told and finding out the truth.**

**Chapter 25**

"I have not told him that yet," Seto replied stiffly before turning to Harry, "I am sorry love, I was going to try and tell you this later on today...I just needed to work out how to tell you...I was not keeping it from you..."

"I know you where not, so much has happened in these past few days and you have told me so much already, I am not angry at you about it, besides you said you were going to tell me this afternoon right?"

"Yes I was, I was hoping to catch you before you left to visit your friend," Seto replied with a sigh of relief, "Well...I guess that there is no holding it back now Harry...you see...do you never think how strange it is that Professor McGonagall does all the work she does and more yet she only gets half the money she deservers and Headmaster Dumbledore treats her horribly?"

"Yes...I do..." Harry replied slowly as he eyed Professor McGonagall carefully, "But I...I thought that Professor McGonagall was in love or was married with Headmaster Dumbledore?"

"Not quiet Mr. Potter, I am married but you have the wrong man," Professor McGonagall said dryly causing Harry to blush and look away.

"Professor McGonagall, like Professor Snape, is a spy for the Dark Side," Seto explain softly as he leaned over and whispered into Harry's ear, "Professor McGonagall meet the Dark Lord, known as 'Tom' at the time while working in a muggle orphanage, they feel in love and had a daughter called Rose but a few happy months after Rose was born a tragic event happened and Rose was kidnapped...the last person to of seen her was Professor McGonagall and Headmaster Dumbledore who had come over to ask Professor McGonagall about becoming a member of the Hogwarts staff."

"Okay...so let me get this straight," Harry replied as his eyes widened in shock and surprise, "Lord Voldemort is really Professor McGonagall's husband and Professor McGonagall is just working here at Hogwarts to spy on the Headmaster?" Harry asked as the new information began to whirl around in his mind.

"That is correct Mr. Potter, I do not wish for any other children or parents to suffer the way I did and I know for a fact that the old lemon sucking fool placed Rose with a muggle family but will not tell me as he thinks it is for the greater good..." Professor McGonagall growled out darkly, "What worries me the most through was Rose's magic...when Rose was born she was blessed with power over the elements and a creature inheritance instead of 'normal' magic...I am worried what she and her family would of done when her powers and magical creature side would of done when they first started to show..."

"I think they would of loved her the same and just accepted it," Harry replied softly while trying to chase out images of the Dursley's came to mind, "I am sure that the old goat at least had the brains to put your daughter with a loving family so when the time ever came for you to get her back then everything would be fine."

Seto kept quiet as he gazed with eyes full of love and understanding at his mate as memories of Harry's letters filled with information about the true side of his horrid relatives came to the front of Seto's mind.

'He truly is something special' Seto thought as he gazed lovingly down at Harry 'To put someone else's needs before his own at a time like this...he really is amazing'

"Thank you Mr. Potter...I like to think the same...sometimes I hope I have Grandchildren out there in the world somewhere," Professor McGonagall said as she trailed off softly before shaking her head, "I am sorry, I got side tracked, I am here for three reasons. One is to give you both this."

Seto and Harry watched closely as out of her robes Professor McGonagall pulled out an official looking letter with the wax stamp of Riddle-McGonagall sealing the letter shut from prying eyes. Nodding slightly to Harry Seto held out his hand for the letter.

"This is an invitation to talk with my husband at our home this weekend," Professor McGonagall said as she placed the letter in Seto's hand, "To talk about joining forces and your places in this war."

"H...He will not try to kill Seto or anyone will he?" Harry asked softly as his eyes flickered worriedly between Seto and Mokuba, "I...I am really tired of this war, I have had enough of all of the grief and suffering it has brought everyone."

"We all have Mr. Potter, and no, this meeting is being set for this weekend due to the fact that my husbands...helpers will be given the night off to relax and enjoy themselves meaning that the manor will be totally neutral ground," Professor McGonagall replied with a flash of understanding in her eyes, "I must warn you Mr. Potter that during this meeting you might find out some...unexpected things..."

"I...That is okay, I think that it is about time that every dirty little secret came out of hiding and be faced," Harry said as he tried not to allow his nerves to show.

"Well said Mr. Potter, now onto the second point of business," Professor McGonagall said with a hint of a smile on her face, "Everyone in the castle besides Headmaster Dumbledore and Ms. Granger supports or at least will understand you both being together when they most likely find out about you both being together during breakfast today...plus no one can object about Professor Kaiba's treatment of Mr. Potter because his class has no homework or exams."

"Really?" Harry asked excitedly as he turned to gaze at his mate.

"Really, you see books and other materials for my class was either lost 5,000 years ago or band by Fudge, Dumbledore and their idiot minions," Seto replied with a chuckle at his beloved Harry's happiness, "Plus when I suggested that I find out some books for the students from my...personal library for the students to look at things got a bit...crazy..."

"Crazy? You call everyone screaming about how 'dark' this shadow magic is just because it has the word 'shadow' in Crazy? You call everyone screaming about how 'dark' this shadow magic is just because it has the word 'shadow' in its name while others demand for your head to be separated from your shoulders because you are trying to corrupt their children a 'little' crazy?" Professor McGonagall asked with a pointed look, "If it was not for the Headmaster stepping up with his manipulative ways you would be dead by now...in fact if the old goat ever gets a chance to kill you Professor Kaiba he would just so he could keep control over his 'weapon'."

Fear and panic suddenly struck Harry at his Head of House's words, his face quickly became pale in the flash of a second while his heart felt like it was pounding away like a big brass drum, his eyes went wide as his mind ran over just how much danger Seto and Mokuba would be in just by knowing him...Harry did not even want to begin thinking about what could happen to them if anyone tried to hurt them just because Seto and Mokuba knew Harry.

"Y-You are right...Professor," Harry stuttered out as he gazed unseeing at the wall opposite him, "Even if people find out that I know Seto and Mokuba then...I dread to think what would happen to them...but...but to think about what might happen to them if anyone like...Dumbledore...ever found out about Seto and I...about Seto...about us being mates...it is like you said Professor McGonagall...the Headmaster will kill Seto the first chance he gets...maybe...maybe me finding my mate was not really a good thing...maybe it was a bad thing because-"

Before Harry could finish his painful words a pair of soft loving tender lips landed on his own and kissed him. Tears formed within Harry's eyes as the feelings of pure and honest love washed out of the kiss and into his body, a familiar pair of hands slowly made their way to rest on Harry's waist filled with tender love and a strong protection. A few seconds later Harry found himself being pulled into a strong protective chest that made Harry want to melt into as the feelings of love, safety, protection and happiness washed over his body like a tidal wave.

A few minutes later the need to breath seemed to suddenly piece through the wave of Utopia emotions that had Harry warped up in. Letting out a depressed whimper Harry used all of his will power to reluctantly pull his lips away from the perfect lips. Luckily Harry found the owner of the perfect lips felt the same as him and they slowly parted ways but not without a few tender licks of each other's lips to try and keep the flavour of the other with them for as long as possible.

Panting hard Harry blinked a few times to regain his bearings only to find himself being held against Seto's muscular chest by a pair of protective arms. As his lust clouded emerald eyes looked over the equally pleasure filled face of his mate Harry found himself and Seto connected together by a thin trail of saliva hanging from the other's lips to their own.

**To Be Continued...**


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Yugioh or One Piece, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter or Yugioh or One Piece and I do not make any money from writing these fic's. **

**A/N: This fic is written for Camp NaNoWriMo April 2013, The Secret Challenge with the prompt 'Your character has invented something' but this will appear at a later date, The Ultimate fanfic challenge 200 prompts with the prompt Crossover, The 'Show your True Colours challenge which I chose Hufflepuff and I will put an A/N when I am about to use one of the prompts, and finally the 'If you Dare...continued' challenge with the prompt Old lies as this fic's main plot point is about Harry uncovering old lies that has been told and finding out the truth.**

**Chapter 26**

A few minutes later the need to breath seemed to suddenly piece through the wave of Utopia emotions that had Harry warped up in. Letting out a depressed whimper Harry used all of his will power to reluctantly pull his lips away from the perfect lips. Luckily Harry found the owner of the perfect lips felt the same as him and they slowly parted ways but not without a few tender licks of each other's lips to try and keep the flavour of the other with them for as long as possible.

Panting hard Harry blinked a few times to regain his bearings only to find himself being held against Seto's muscular chest by a pair of protective arms. As his lust clouded emerald eyes looked over the equally pleasure filled face of his mate Harry found himself and Seto connected together by a thin trail of saliva hanging from the other's lips to their own.

"I have been on several...adventures of my own my beloved Harry and I know how to protect myself and those who I love," Seto whispered softly as he raised a loving hand up to rest on Harry's face, "I promise you that I can and will protect you, myself, Mokuba and everyone else we care about. I promise you that you are no longer alone in this anymore my precious mate, besides it sound like you have one less enemy to worry about...you might have found a new alley instead...am I right Professor?"

Professor McGonagall slowly nodded her head, "Yes...my husband would never harm a hair on Harry's head...every time we have tried telling him through something always seems to happen to prevent us from telling him...and Dumbledore is always watching me so closely that I can never get a moment to tell Harry the truth...my husband...your Grandfather Harry...will most likely want to spoil you rotten and shower you with love and praise now that the truth is out. I...I am sorry for everything that has happened in the past Harry...I am sorry about my words...I was just worried for your safety...I was...I"

"You where worried about what the old goat sucking lemon drop fool would do to Seto if he found out about us being mates...you where worried about how it might hurt me if Seto was forced to leave me or he was killed because of Dumbledore," Harry said slowly as he placed his head on his mate's chest, "I...I understand...and as much as it pains me to hear these things I think I need to hear them...but I now have Seto, Mokuba, his friends and...and I also have you and Grandfather...right? I mean...you both will not want...want to kill me anymore?"

"We never did want to kill you my child," Professor McGonagall replied with a heavy sigh as she allowed her mask to drop, "That night when your parents were killed...it was really Dumbledore who attacked them and...Tom and I was too late and when I tried to get you from your relatives Dumbledore always seemed to know and something would amazingly come up at the school that both of us needed to work together closely to get it sorted out with...then when you came to Hogwarts..."

"He got the help of Granger to make sure that I never found out and I was still his little chess piece who would do anything he says at the drop of a hat," Harry finished with an understanding sigh, "Maybe...maybe if it is possible do you think we could...get to know each other? If Dumble's starts to get any ideas we can always just tell him that I need help on a spell or few to do with transfiguration, you could tell him that I need more help in that area as I want to practice a few spells for when...for when I go up against...Grandfather...is that okay Grandma?"

Tears formed in Professor McGonagall's eyes as she let out a loud sob, Seto seeing what was going to happen unwrapped his arms from around Harry and took two steps backwards. Spotting the opening that her new son-in-law had given her Professor McGonagall burst out into tears and scooped her Grandson up into a tight and loving hug.

"Call me Minerva in private, unless we are in your mate's and your rooms you can call me Grandma," Minerva whispered softly as she ran a loving hand through Harry's long black locks, "If a painting or person or ghost is spying on me for Dumbledore then they will just think that we have gotten close after we have been working on your transfiguration skills."

"Thank you...Grandma," Harry whispered softly into her ear causing Minerva to have to bite back a fresh wave of tears, "I cannot wait until I can finally get to meet the really Grandfather-"

"Granddad, Grandpa, he would want you to call him Grandpa or Granddad," Minerva said softly as she reluctantly pulled away from her Grandson, "He always felt that to be called 'Grandfather' all the time was just to formal"

Mokuba watched from his place on the sofa with a nervous glint in his eyes, he really hated doing this but it had to be said and it seemed that he was the only one in the room that was thinking about it. Taking a deep breath Mokuba stood and walked over to the others.

"Err...I hate to be a wet blanket and everything but we need to get going if we do not want to miss breakfast..." Mokuba said slowly as he looked at the three in front of him, "I do not know about you but I do not want to know what might happen if the old goat realises that Seto, Harry and Professor McGonagall and I are all missing at the same time."

"I would not worry about that," Minerva replied with a very unlady like snort as she pulled out a red and white patch worked handkerchief from her robe pocket, "Professor Ishtar and Professor Ishtar seems to be doing a very good job at keeping the old goat busy what with them running all over the castle trying to molest and court your uncle Severus."

"U-Uncle Severus?" Harry asked as he stuttered out Professor Snape's title, "Uncle? B-But I thought he hated me with a passion!"

"He does not hate you Harry, he just does not know who you really are, he thinks that you are just the son of his childhood bully and not the Great Grandson of one of his dearest friends and his Lord," Minerva explained before a sly smile appeared on her face, "And he does not know that you are his Godson."

"Godson!" Harry cried out in shock, glad when he felt the stable arms of Seto going around his waist, "His...Professor Snape is my Godfather? Is...is there anything else you might want to tell me? Is Sirius still my Godfather?"

"Yes, your father chose Sirius Black as your Godfather and Alice Longbottom as your Godmother while your mother, my Granddaughter, chose Severus Snape as your Godfather and one of her school friends Narssica Malfoy as your Godmother through Narsica does not know you are her Godson."

"My mum was friends with Lady Malfoy?" Harry asked with large wide eyes filled with shock, "H-How!"

"Back when your mother was still in school she was best friends with Severus Snape and through Severus she meet Narssica and her future husband Lucius, it was also through this meeting that Tom and I found out about your Granddaughter," Minerva explained kindly, "Well the three of them got to know each other really well, Lily and Narssica had forced their husbands and Severus to get on speaking terms and I do believe that there was talk on having you grow up with young Mr. Malfoy. But...Dumbledore and his manipulations appeared..."

"And ruined it for everyone," Harry finished with a depressed sigh, "Do you think anyone would mind if I kidnapped Seto and spent the day just snuggling in bed with him? All of this information has got my head spinning."

"Then I will take pity on you and leave my last bit of new I have to tell you until a later time," Minerva replied with a kind smile, "And I might be your Grandma young man but I am still your Professor and Head of House so be careful!"

"Bloody Hell!" Harry cried out good naturally as he threw his arms up in the air, "Why do I think I am never going to get away with half the stuff I did before now?"

"Because you are not," Mokuba spoke up with a snicker, "You better watch that bum of yours Harry, if you want to continue on behaving the way you did before I would make sure not to get caught!"

"Oh I do not know about that," Seto said huskily as he rubbed his manhood against Harry's arse, "I think that Harry and I might find ourselves _enjoying_ the times that I have to 'punish' Harry here...that lovely bright red bum of his already for the taking..."

"Too much information big brother!" Mokuba cried out as his face went as read as a tomato, "To much information! Come on! Breakfast time! Let's get a move on people!"

"You are evil," Harry said softly between snickers as he watched a bright red Mokuba almost running out of their private rooms.

"Well he can think of it as punishment for making me listen about how wonderful Noah is," Seto replied as he reached downwards and pinched Harry's bum, a smug smirk appeared on his face as a sharp embarrassed cry came from Harry's ears.

"Seto!" Harry epped out as he ducked away from the smirking man, "Do you have to do that?"

"Yes," Seto replied with a smug grin on his as Minerva laughed quietly in the background, "Your lovely bum just screams out to me to be touched you know."

**To Be Continued...**


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Yugioh or One Piece, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter or Yugioh or One Piece and I do not make any money from writing these fic's. **

**A/N: This fic is written for Camp NaNoWriMo April 2013, The Secret Challenge with the prompt 'Your character has invented something' but this will appear at a later date, The Ultimate fanfic challenge 200 prompts with the prompt Crossover, The 'Show your True Colours challenge which I chose Hufflepuff and I will put an A/N when I am about to use one of the prompts, and finally the 'If you Dare...continued' challenge with the prompt Old lies as this fic's main plot point is about Harry uncovering old lies that has been told and finding out the truth.**

**Chapter 27**

"Pervert," Harry muttered as he shot the smirking Seto a glare before turning to his Grandmother, "Grandma do you think I could talk to you about classes? I did not get a chance to see what classes I could take this year let alone apply for them as the old goat placed me down for the classes he 'approved' of."

"We can talk about this on the way down to the Great Hall," Minerva replied with a twinkle in her eyes, "I had a feeling that something like this might happen so I took a few sneaky steps on your behalf to prevent the old git from controlling you once you was finished with your Hogwarts education...I seem to remember you asking about becoming a professional writer before the Headmaster informed me that you had changed your mind and you wanted to become an Auror."

"Yeah..." Harry replied nervously as he shot Seto a nervous look, "I wanted to use all of the knowledge I had gained from trying to defeat...my Granddad and put it into several books for the Hogwarts students to use instead of some of the books they used now while also writing a few fantasy novels for the wizarding world...and I was hoping on trying to get a few of my books published in the muggle world too..."

"A very interesting idea Mr. Potter, you are in luck as I have already placed you on the path you need to gain that goal," Minerva replied as she turned into Professor Mode, "If you would follow me to my office I will see about getting you your schedule."

"Thank you," Harry replied before turning back to Seto, "So...see you back here after lessons are done for the day?"

"Actually I do believe that I have your class less for the day so you could always stay afterwards," Seto suggested with a smirk which grew at his mate's blush.

"O-Okay," Harry said as he turned around and walked towards the main doorway of the rooms, "Why do we not get going now Professor? We do not want to miss Breakfast, I have to wonder if it is already over!"

As a bright red Harry quickly made his way out of the rooms while making a big point not to look back Seto and Minerva shared a knowing smirk with each other but both for different reasons.

"I take it that I have yours and your husband's husband to be with my precious mate?" Seto asked and at Minerva's nod his knowing smirk grew, "Good, Harry and that sexy butt is mine, all mine."

"I know," Minerva replied with a knowing smirk as she made her way to follow Harry out of the rooms, "I know the real reason why you always stand behind my Grandson Professor Kaiba, it is so that you can watch his bum."

With one last smirk at her new son-in-law Minerva turned and walked out of the open doorway, it was still open from when Harry walked out of the rooms and forgot to close it behind him in his embarrassment. As Minerva walked out of the rooms Seto could only watched on with a shocked expression on his face at her words.

"Damn it," Seto swore as the door closed shut behind the transfiguration professor, "How did that old cat know the truth!"

Growling dark at the fact his plans had been found out so easily a sudden thought crossed Seto's mind making it seem as if storm clouds had appeared over his dead.

'Fuck Breakfast, I have to make sure that Harry's gift is still there and that damn Cat Woman has not been up to anything with the help of those House Elves' Seto thought as he turned around and walked back into the large bedroom.

Quickly and easily Seto walked the short distance through the living room and to the bedroom door, which was still half way open from earlier. Without a second thought Seto grabbed hold of the bedroom door, opened it up all the way and walked into the bedroom with purpose filled steps. As he entered the bedroom his eyes scanned the bedroom for any little tell tale sign that anything had been tempered with before letting out an affirmative grunt sound upon seeing no sign.

With a stiff nod of his Seto walked further into the bedroom, around the large comfortable bed and towards his bedside table. Pushing aside his robes Seto reached into his trouser pocket and pulled out a small silver key. Making sure that the bumpy bit was down and the smooth bit was facing upwards Seto turned back to his bedside cabinet and placed the key into the small silver keyhole that was on the top draw. Easily Seto pushed the key into the keyhole and turned it to the left, smirk when he felt the lock becoming undone, once fully undone Seto left the key in the lock and opened up the draw only to let out a deep sigh of relief as he found the small item still hidden away inside of the draw.

Inside of the draw was a small box the same size and shape of a piece of A4 paper but was about the thickness of a medium sized text box. The treasure that was inside was hidden thanks to a soft sky blue wrapping paper with a strong yet soft red ribbon wrapped around it.

Looking around himself for any House Elf spies Seto quickly slipped the wrapped gift onto the bed, pushed the draw shut and locked it before removing the small sliver key and placing it back in his pocket. Standing up Seto grabbed the small gift off of the bed and walked out of the bedroom quickly while raising his left wrist and pulling back his clothes slightly to revival a beautiful yet expensive looking watching.

"Damn it, it looks like I will not have time for breakfast," Seto muttered to himself as he read the watch, "Oh well...I hope I do not scare my students to badly...first year Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw students here I come...Wonder how many of them will be scared for life after I have finished with them..."

Grumbling to himself Seto quickly walked out of the bedroom and into the living room with his gift held tightly and protectively in his hand. As he walked through the door, this time remembering to shut it, Seto's eyes scanned the living room for his bag, he had prepared it the day before for his first day of classes but he had been a bit too excited about meeting Harry and got side tracked by Mailk and Mairk to remember the exact location of his bag. A few seconds later through, much to Seto's relief, he spotted his bag lying against the side of the sofa that Mokuba had been sitting at only a few minutes ago.

"I do not understand why I cannot use my briefcase for, I bet I could get it to work even if magic messes up technology," Seto muttered to himself as he quickly walked over and grabbed his bag.

Seto's bag was almost identical to the ones that the Hogwarts students used expect his was made of an excellent quality blue material, the same shade of blue as a certain dragon's eyes. The bag had several charms placed on it to just as a feather light charm, a bottomless charm and a charm to prevent anyone from stealing from it and one to make it appear in Seto's living room if he left it somewhere.

'Better not be late for my very first class' Seto thought as he quickly scooped up the bag off of the floor and placed the gift inside of the bag 'That would not be a very good example to show to the children.'

Absent mindedly Seto shook his head, slung his bag over his shoulders and walked towards the exit of the room while mentally going over everything. His classroom was located close by, it was on the floor below in what had been an abandoned classroom next to a boy's toilets that was hardly ever used with an used Professor's Office which would be Seto's new office. With one last glance at his watch Seto quickly walked out of the rooms and into the empty hallway.

Pausing to make sure that the doorway shut and locked behind him Seto stepped out into the empty hallway on the seventh floor, besides the Gryffindor Tower being located on the seventh floor the floor was empty and that made Seto very thankful. Taking a deep breath Seto gave himself a quick once over to make sure he was presentable before turning left and walking forwards with purpose filled long powerful strides along the long empty hallway.

As Seto made his way along the hallway towards his first year Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw class he ignored the curious and wondering stares of the first wave of students starting to make their way to their first class. Thoughts and ideas whirled around Seto's mind like one of Mailk's and Mairk's pranks unfolding as he walked along the hallway towards the moving stairs, images of what could go wrong in his first ever class started to appear in his mind and with each and every step that Seto took towards the moving stairs each sinario became worse and worse until he found himself standing only a few footsteps away from the moving stairs with images of fires, students running out of the windows screaming while on fire and other students suddenly dropping down dead with the only explanation to be found a heart attack...to begin with.

'I have been watching too much Death Note lately for it to be healthy' Seto muttered to himself while taking no notice of the half eaten apple lying nearby on the floor 'Honestly, I am letting my nerves get the better of me, I bet that the worse that could happen is they say a few horrible things and I have to give out a few detentions and take a few points.'

**To Be Continued...**


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Yugioh or One Piece, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter or Yugioh or One Piece and I do not make any money from writing these fic's. **

**A/N: This fic is written for Camp NaNoWriMo April 2013, The Secret Challenge with the prompt 'Your character has invented something' but this will appear at a later date, The Ultimate fanfic challenge 200 prompts with the prompt Crossover, The 'Show your True Colours challenge which I chose Hufflepuff and I will put an A/N when I am about to use one of the prompts, and finally the 'If you Dare...continued' challenge with the prompt Old lies as this fic's main plot point is about Harry uncovering old lies that has been told and finding out the truth.**

**Chapter 28**

Feeling more confident Seto continued on his journey down to his classroom, as he walked down the moving stairs he remembered everything that he had learnt about the staircases from the Headmaster and from chasing Malik and Marik around the castle. As he reached the middle of the stairs Seto felt a low vibration below him, realising just what that meant he quickly made his way along the stairs and just as he found himself placing his last foot down on the landing the staircase that he had just got off moved slowly and stiffly behind him.

'That way close' Seto thought as he carefully eyed the moving staircase as it moved into its new location 'I wonder if I should cut my students some slack with those moving stairs...'

With that last thought Seto turned and began walking again towards his classroom, as he walked through the doorway and into the hallway of which his classroom was on he expectedly ducked aside as students ran in and out of the door trying to get to class on time. As Seto walked though the hallway he spotted his classroom door which held a line of nervous first year Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff students, each one of them held a look of fear, determination and a strange glint in their eyes that reminded Seto of a familiar glint that Mokuba sometimes got in his eyes which promise chaos. Taking a deep breath Seto pulled himself together, swept past the first year students and walked over to the door.

"Welcome to your first class on Shadow Magic," Seto said stiffly as he did his best teacher voice as he opened the classroom door, "Please come in and find a seat so we may begin your first lesson."

Hearing the sound of stumbling feet behind him Seto felt a confident glow come to him as he assumed his students was following him into the classroom. So without a backwards glance to make sure Seto gracefully made his to his desk that sat in at the front of the classroom just off to the left hand side.

As Seto walked along he took in the sight of his classroom, plain wooden desks in several rows covered most of his classroom, the plain brown walls was brightened up due to the posters of duel monsters that ranged from the adorably cute all the way through to the extremely terrifying scary duel monsters. A long strong wooden shelf filled with strange objects that Malik and Marik had brought with them from Egypt along with the odd duel monster card and an odd single jar of strange floating orb objects that Bakura had sent them from Japan to 'decorate' the classroom.

'I thought I had thrown out that damn jar' Seto thought as he eyed the jar carefully as he walked up to his desk 'Why do I feel like Malik and Marik have a hand in returning that damn jar back to my classroom for?'

Deciding to think on it later Seto came to a stop in front of his desk, with a quick turn on his spin turn on the heel of his foot Seto turned around to face what he was expecting, his desks filled with his first year Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff students only to find that what he had expected was very far from the truth.

'Where the hell are they?' Seto thought with a frown on his face as he gazed around at the empty desks looking for his missing students 'I do have a class to teach now...don't I? I did see the students I need to teach waiting for me outside my classroom...right?'

Trying to work out just where his students had disappeared to only for a shuffling sound to come to his ears. Following the sound Seto spotted his missing students nervously standing in the door way while looking at him as if he was the boogieman himself.

'Why do I get the feeling for that this is going to be a long and horrible first lesson for?' Seto thought with a low groan.

Mentally sighing Seto leant against his desk, folded his arms and gave his wayward students a death glare pointed look that could make the Dark Lord himself gulp in fear. Through much to Seto's anger and surprise yet also amusement his students merely gulped in fear and stood their ground as their bodies shook in fear.

"I do believe that it is time for class," Seto said stiffly as he sent his students a pointed look, "I recommend getting in here and finding yourself a place to sit before I find myself having to remove points and giving out detentions."

"I am sorry Professor Kaiba but that is something that we cannot do," a nervous yet brave first year Hufflepuff student said as he stood his ground and glared at Seto.

"And why can you not do so?" Seto asked as his left eyebrow raised slightly causing several first year students to let out audio whimpers of fear.

"Because of the subject!" the same first year student called out as he took a deep breath as he tried to battle off the emotions inside of him, "We refuse to learn your subject!"

"Just great, just great, I can't say I was not expecting something like this to happen through, I knew something had to go wrong in my first lesson," Seto muttered to himself with a heavy sigh before returning his attention back to his class who were gathered in the doorway, "I do so hope that you have a proper reason for not wanting to take part in this subject."

"We do!" the same first year cried out again as he bravely stood his ground even through his small form were shaking like a leaf, "We do not want to learn about this 'Shadow Magic' at all!"

"And may I ask just why do you not work to learn about Shadow Magic for?" Seto asked with another glare, he had been expecting _something_ to go wrong in his first lesson but this was not what he thought might happen.

"Because of the name and what it is about!" the same first year, who seemed to be made the spokes person of the group of first year students, cried out nervously.

"The name? What it is about?" Seto asked as he sent his class a pointed look, "What is wrong with the name Shadow Magic'? What is wrong with learning a different type of magic?"

"Shadow Magic is part of the Dark Arts Magic!" the first year cried out stamping his foot, "We might be first years and we might be Ravenclaw's and Hufflepuff's but we will not be pushed over and forced to learn about Dark Magic!"

Seto blinked a few times in surprise as he looked at the first year student who reminded him of a three year old Mokuba throwing a temper tantrum, his mind tried to wrap over just what he had been told. As Seto tried to understand what he had been told his students watched him nervously from the doorway of the classroom ready to run in case their Professor started shooting dark spells at them in anger.

"You do know that Shadow Magic is called Shadow Magic because it all started from people's shadow's right?" Seto asked with an inner grin, even if he had to do it this way he was going to teach his class something and he was not going to be labelled a failure as a teacher, "And while Shadow Magic does have its...darker side to it but so does your type of magic. Think of Shadow Magic and your type of magic as...fruit and nut chocolate for Shadow Magic and nut chocolate for your type of magic, they are both magic and they both have similar things to them hence them both being nut chocolate, but they also have differences to each other hence why Shadow Magic is fruit and nut chocolate and your type of magic is nut chocolate."

A smug smirk washed over Seto's face as he kept a close eye on his students who where beginning to edge into the classroom with expressions of interest written clearly on their face.

"But what about the fruit!" the same first year from before cried out again, "I bet that the 'fruit' really is all of the Dark and Evil magic in this Shadow Magic! If we learn it then we will become Dark Wizards!"

"I do not want to become a Death Eater!" a scared and gullible first year Hufflepuff cried out causing Seto to let out a silent groan, "I do not want to learn anything about this subject!"

"Where did you get all of these ideas about Shadow Magic from?" Seto asked slowly as he resisted the temptation to rub his forehead, "Please do not tell me that you all just guessed everything you know about Shadow Magic from the name and what I have just told you."

**To Be Continued...**


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Yugioh or One Piece, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter or Yugioh or One Piece and I do not make any money from writing these fic's. **

**A/N: This fic is written for Camp NaNoWriMo April 2013, The Secret Challenge with the prompt 'Your character has invented something' but this will appear at a later date, The Ultimate fanfic challenge 200 prompts with the prompt Crossover, The 'Show your True Colours challenge which I chose Hufflepuff and I will put an A/N when I am about to use one of the prompts, and finally the 'If you Dare...continued' challenge with the prompt Old lies as this fic's main plot point is about Harry uncovering old lies that has been told and finding out the truth.**

**A/N 2: To clear things up, Harry's mother is Lily, Lily's mother is Rose and Rose's mother is Minerva McGonagall and Rose's father is Tom Riddle/Lord Voldemort. This makes Minerva McGonagall Harry's Great Grandmother and Lily's Grandmother.**

**Chapter 29**

"Of course not, we are not a bunch of rash Gryffindor's," a first year Ravenclaw snapped out with a dark glare through it only made Seto smirk in amusement, "Some of us had visits from Headmaster Dumbledore himself when we got our letter! When we asked why there was no books on Shadow Magic on our list when he told us about the truth of Shadow Magic!"

Seto let out a low groan and allowed himself to raise a hand and rub his forehead 'It seems that the old lemon sucking goat has already started to try and manipulate me. Too bad for the old goat that I am not going to go down easy.'

Pulling himself together Seto lowered his arm and looked back to the group of first years who were either glaring at him or gazing up at him in fear. As his blue eyes washed over the forms of his students Seto sighed and pushed himself up off of the desk and stood up making the students take a step backwards as one.

"As it seems that the Headmaster has been spreading lies about Shadow Magic which thanks to gossiping students have grown meaning I will not be able to teach any classes today I will be cancelling my classes for the foreseeable future," Seto said while purposely ignoring the collective sigh of relief from the students, "Please spread word that any students who do not wish to learn about my subject does not have to turn up, I will not waste my time trying to teach idiots who cannot think for themselves."

A vicious smirk appeared on Seto's face as he watched many of the students wince and flinch in reply to Seto's harsh words. Through in Seto's mind he was only speaking the truth and they desperately needed to hear it.

"You may also pass around the word that if anyone wishes to take part in my classes then to turn up at the normal time they have my class, I will be waiting for them in this classroom," Seto said as he began to walk towards the door, "Now then, as you have several periods free because of the loss of my class I ask that you a least go to the library and study for your other classes."

With that said Seto quickly and powerfully walked through the classroom towards the door, as he neared the door the first year students who he would of had for the lesson split into two groups allowing Seto an easy exit of his classroom. As he walked through the door and pass his now ex-students he ignored them totally while making a point to ignore their soft mutters and guilty yet pleased and smug expressions on their faces. Instead his expression was a blank one that spoke of no emotion, Seto was not going to let the students know how he felt and to spread it around with the rest of the gossip.

Ignoring the students he sharply turned around them and headed towards the stairs, while ignoring the stares and whispers of the first year students he continued on his path without looking behind him until he got to the main staircase where he was out of sight and hearing range for any curious and nosy first year students.

"Winky," Seto called out as he came to a stop on the landing of the moving staircases.

A second later a popping sound came to his ears followed by the familiar sound of the female House Elf, "Master Sir Kaiba called Winky?"

"Yes I did," Seto replied without taking his eyes off of the golden framed pictures and grand moving stairs, "Do you know where one Harry Potter is at this very moment?"

"Master Harry Potter Sir is a sixth year and was given the day off like rest of Master Harry Potter Sir's year to sort out the final version of their timetable, Winky not sure but she knows he is with a Professor Teacher," Winky replied nervously as she chewed her lower lip nervously, "But Winky does now that she saw Master Harry Potter Sir going into Professor Mistress McGonagall's office with Professor Mistress McGonagall not long ago while Winky was cleaning the suits of armour."

"Thank you Winky, what floor is Professor McGonagall's office on?" Seto asked stiffly, not willing to let anyone know that he had not remembered every single little detail about the castle yet.

"Professor Mistress McGonagall's office is on the first floor of the Defence Against the Dark Art's Tower," Winky stuttered out nervously, "Does Professor Master wish to send a message with Winky?"

"No...I was wondering if you could take me there with your little trick of disappearing and appearing," Seto replied stiffly as he realised just how far away Professor McGonagall's office was, it was not only several floors down but it was also on the other side of the castle, "Is that possible? Can House Elves transport humans?"

"Winky and other House Elves can! We know how because we have to look after little tiny baby masters and mistresses when big masters and mistresses are unable to or need help," Winky replied confidently causing a small smirk to appear on Seto's face, "Winky can take Professor Master Kaiba to _outside the door_ of Professor Mistress McGonagall's office but not inside! She is talking to Master Sir Harry Potter."

"That is fine Winky, please do so," Seto replied with a small smirk of amusement in his eyes at the House Elf's words, "I wish to get their quickly."

"Winky do so now! Winky is a good House Elf!" Winky cried out excitedly.

The next thing Seto knew was that the female House Elf was grabbing hold of his long black teaching robe and he felt like he was being pushed down slightly. Blinking his eyes without meaning to or even realising he had done it Seto found himself suddenly standing on the first floor of the Defence Against the Dark Art's tower outside of Professor McGonagall's office.

"Gives a new meaning to the term 'Do not blink or else you will miss it'," Seto muttered to himself before turning back to the jumpy House Elf, "Thank you Winky, I promise to call you if I find myself needing anything else."

Excitedly nodding her head Winky sent Seto a large happy grin before disappearing with a pop just as she had first appeared when Seto had called for her back on the sixth floor landing. After waiting for a few minutes to make sure that the House Elf would not suddenly reaper in front of him again Seto turned to Professor McGonagall's office door and without a second thought raised his hand and knocked confidently on the door.

As he finished knocking on the office door Seto pulled his arm back to his side and took a step backwards just in case the door opened in his direction, he did not want to end up with a broken nose because he had been hit in the face by a door. A few seconds later the sound of muffled words and footsteps came to Seto's ears, pulling himself together Seto made his face go blank just in case there was another student with Professor McGonagall inside of her office. A few seconds later the door opened to revile a stoney faced Professor McGonagall.

"Professor Kaiba," Minerva said stiffly as she glared at her new 'in-law', "Correct me if I am mistaken but you have a class right now that you should be teaching."

"The fool of the Headmaster seemed to of spread word around about how dark and evil Shadow Magic is," Seto replied with a shrug of his shoulders not really caring, "I am not going to get worked up over it and fall into the Headmaster's hand, I have already told my students that if they are interested and willing to learn about Shadow Magic that I will be in my classroom at the time they are meant to have my lesson, if they do not chose to turn up to class then they should at least do something useful with themselves like study for their other classes in the library, if you would not mind passing this message around to the other Head's of Houses so they may inform their students?"

"I will, do not worry about that Professor Kaiba," Minerva replied stiffly as her face turned stony which promised trouble for her students, "Is that all or?"

"As it seems that I have the next few hours off until my next class after lunch and I know that Harry has no classes for today as the sixth years are sorting out their time tables I was wondering if you knew where he was," Seto answered stiffly without saying what he truly wanted to say or mean.

"You mean you just want to know where Harry is so you can spend the whole of the day lazing about with him," Minerva said as she shot Seto a pointed look over her glasses.

Trying to hide his sudden wave of nerves from the Great Grandmother of his beloved mate Seto took a deep breath and pulled himself up to his full height while staring blankly ahead at Minerva. In return Minerva stared strongly up at her Great Grandson's dominate partner without a glimmer of weakness or a single sign of backing down. As the two stared into each other's eyes a silent battle crossed between them both without either of them speaking or moving a single muscle. It was not until a few minutes had passed by when Minerva let out a low long suffering sigh.

**To Be Continued...**

**To clear things up, Harry's mother is Lily, Lily's mother is Rose and Rose's mother is Minerva McGonagall and Rose's father is Tom Riddle/Lord Voldemort. This makes Minerva McGonagall Harry's Great Grandmother and Lily's Grandmother.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Yugioh or One Piece, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter or Yugioh or One Piece and I do not make any money from writing these fic's. **

**A/N: This fic is written for Camp NaNoWriMo April 2013, The Secret Challenge with the prompt 'Your character has invented something' but this will appear at a later date, The Ultimate fanfic challenge 200 prompts with the prompt Crossover, The 'Show your True Colours challenge which I chose Hufflepuff and I will put an A/N when I am about to use one of the prompts, and finally the 'If you Dare...continued' challenge with the prompt Old lies as this fic's main plot point is about Harry uncovering old lies that has been told and finding out the truth.**

**A/N 2: Prompt used in this chapter is 'discomfort', it is how Seto feels when Minerva threatens him as wiki says that discomfort also means unease and anxiety. The prompt is an emotional one from the 'Show your true colours' challenge.**

**Chapter 30**

"Very well, but if you harm a single hair on my Grandson's head I will be wearing your body parts as jewellery," Minerva said sternly as she gazed seriously into Seto's eyes, "If I see a single unhappy tear fall from his eyes that is because of you then...Let us just say that you will be finding out just why my husband has a healthy amount of respect for me."

"Understood," Seto replied with a stiff nod of his head as he gazed back into Minerva's strong eyes, "May I ask where Harry is?"

"You may," Minerva replied as she stepped backwards and then to the side to allow Seto entrance into her office, "He is currently filling out some final bits of paperwork for me to confirm he classes for these next two years. I consider myself lucky that he bothered to study ancient runes while in his Divination class and somehow convinced the examiners to let him take the OWL exam."

"Well it seems Harry used his brains and fame as one then," Seto replied with a smirk as he entered Professor McGonagall's office, "Do you know what classes he will be taking this year?"

"Yes, Mr. Potter will be taking ancient runes, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Care of Magical Creatures, Charms, Potions, Herbology and Transfiguration," Minerva replied as she eyed Seto carefully, "And from what he has told me you will also be having at least one student to teach your subject to this year."

A spark of happiness entered Seto's eyes as his tight thin lips twisted upwards making Minerva give him a hidden smile. Seto's heart lightened and began to beat like a butterflies wings as his mind ran over the aged transfiguration professor's words.

"Harry will be taking my class? He is interested in my subject?" Seto asked happily while thinking 'This is great, if no one else in the school will be willing to take my class but my beloved Harry then I get to have several extra hours alone with my mate with no one to intrude! And all thanks to that old lemon sucking goat!'

"Through Mr. Potter will be joined by Mr. Longbottom, Mr. Finnigan, Mr. Thomas, Ms. Lovegood, Mr. Weasley, Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Zabini and Ms. Parkinson," Minerva said cutting Seto out of his daydreams of Harry, "It has been decided that you will be teaching all of these students together every last lesson on Tuesdays, we have already sorted out your time table and the students time tables to allow everyone to continue on as we have originally set up."

"Great...that is just...I cannot wait to start teaching," Seto said with a dramatic sigh causing Minerva to send him a knowing look.

"I knew you would think of it that way," Minerva said as she motioned for Seto to enter her office, "Now then, I do believe that Mr. Potter and myself are almost done here, and as neither of you have anything to do for the rest of the day why do you not spend some time together?"

"I think I will take you up on that offer, with my little brother and Malik and Marik being around I do not think that Harry and I will be getting a lot of quiet moments alone even if the old goat keeps himself to himself," Seto said as he happily walked into the Professor's office, "Do you think that the other Professor's and yourself would mind if I followed Harry around while he is not in class and I am not teaching? I know Mokuba is doing that with a larger group of students in different years and in different classes but..."

"As long as you only learn how to become a better teacher from us and not try to distract Mr. Potter," Minerva replied stiffly as her eyes landed on a painting behind Seto, "Now come inside, honestly I thought you knew better manors then to stand in the middle of a doorway having a discussion."

Realising that there was something going on that he was not picking up on from the way Minerva seemed to be shooting glance at something behind him Seto did not reply with a sarcastic reply, instead he simply nodded his head and walked into the Professor's office completely allowing the transfiguration teacher to harshly slam the door shut behind him but not without sending whatever was out there a harsh glare.

"What was that all about?" Seto asked as he took in Minerva's office, "You know when I heard that your office was also part of your living area I thought it would be bigger."

Minerva McGonagall's office was the same size as the Headmaster's office but it was empty of any little curious item. The walls where bare and plain with their only being a old yet strong wooden desk in the middle of the room with a red material covered comfortable gothic looking chair behind the desk with a stiff plain yet comfortable wooden chair in front of the desk of which Seto noticed his mate was sitting out while fully emerged in filling out a small pile of paperwork that rested in front of him with a slightly larger, and what looked to be filled n and completed, pile of paperwork sitting just in front of Harry. In the middle of the desk rested a delicate yet sturdy looking tea set that seemed ready to be used if the smoke coming out of the teapot and the several ginger biscuits lying on the tray was anything to go buy. The last thing Seto spotted was several large piles of paperwork sitting on the transfiguration professor's desk.

"I do not live, eat and sleep in here even through it might feel like it at times," Minerva replied with an amused smile, "Behind my chair is a door that leads to my personal quarters, depending on the student and why they have come to my office for I may invite them into my more...personal area for a drink of tea and a few ginger biscuits if the situation demands of it."

Nodding his head in understanding Seto's attention turned back to the small yet wonderful and sexy form of his raven haired mate sitting at the Professor's table finishing the pile of paperwork in front of him. As Seto took in the determined look on his Harry's face and the way his pink tongue poked out from between his lips as his hand and eyes ran across the paper at an amazing speed Seto found himself glad that he was able to close his robes around his body to hide his...not so small problem.

"I did it!" Harry cried out suddenly to himself not seeing the look of pure lust and love Seto sent him nor the knowing smirk that was plastered on Minerva's face, "That was a lot of stuff to fill out."

"Thank you for that Harry, I will just go and get your new time table, I already have it drawn out and ready to give to you," Minerva said stepping forwards towards Harry past Seto, "I knew something like this would happen so I got you all set up and ready but I just needed you to fill out those last few bits of paperwork..."

"Do not worry Grandma, I understand that I would of done it last year or the year before or even when I got my OWL's results, everyone has done this I am just doing it a bit late because of the old goat," Harry replied with a smile of understanding.

Seto's heart fluttered as his stomach churned inside of him as he watched Harry turn around to give his Professor and Grandmother the filled out forms only for a soft loving smile to appear on his face as Harry's emerald green eyes landed on him.

"SETO!" Harry cried out happily as he placed the paperwork down on the desk and jumped into his mate's arms, "What are you doing here? Are you alright? I thought you had first years to teach? Did something happen? Is everything alright?"

As Harry's panicked questions about his health and safety washed over Seto a warm loving smile blossomed on Seto's face as he returned Harry's worried hug with a hug of his own filled with love and reassurance.

"I am fine precious, it just seems that the Headmaster has decided to start his manipulations early this year and use this famous Hogwarts' rumour mill to his advantage," Seto said as he hugged his beloved mate close to him enjoying the warmth of Harry's body, "It seems that the old goat paid a visit to a few first year students warning them about my class and how 'evil' Shadow Magic really is...it seems that only you and a few of your friends are going to be taking my class so you have all been placed together into one group."

"I'm sorry Seto...but at least you have some students willing to take your class," Harry replied as he stayed in Seto's hold much to Seto's happiness, "But at least you will not have to worry about students messing about and playing around because they do not want to be there."

"Yes, that is a true fact and a very good one," Seto replied as he raised a hand to play with his beloved's hair, "But I will also have to deal with the idiots who think that my class _is _all about Dark Magic and will start to complain when they find out the truth about my classes, especially if Mailk and Mairk have been spreading tails about what will happen in my class..."

"Fear not Professor Kaiba, the students will make their own decision about whether they wish to come to his classes or not," Minerva said as she placed a comforting hand on Harry's shoulder, "Now then I have your time table here for you, it starts tomorrow. Hopefully a week or two will pass by before the Headmaster notices anything, by then it should be too late for him to switch your classes and the fact that you also somehow managed to study and sit the exam for the ancient ruins helps in your favour."

Nodding his head Harry turned around to face his Transfiguration Professor/Grandmother, while still in his mate's arms, and accepted the time table that she held out for him. Taking it from his Professor Harry scanned the time table with a pleased expression on his face.

**To Be Continued...**

**Hope you are still enjoying readying the fic still...**


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Yugioh or One Piece, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter or Yugioh or One Piece and I do not make any money from writing these fic's. **

**A/N: This fic is written for Camp NaNoWriMo April 2013, The Secret Challenge with the prompt 'Your character has invented something' but this will appear at a later date, The Ultimate fanfic challenge 200 prompts with the prompt Crossover, The 'Show your True Colours challenge which I chose Hufflepuff and I will put an A/N when I am about to use one of the prompts, and finally the 'If you Dare...continued' challenge with the prompt Old lies as this fic's main plot point is about Harry uncovering old lies that has been told and finding out the truth.**

**A/N 2: Prompt used in this chapter is Stairs, it is used because Seto and Harry are talking about directions and where certain staircases lead to. The prompt is an word one from the 'Show your true colours' challenge.**

**Chapter 31**

"I accept this time table, it is going to be a tough year full of studying and dealing with old goat face but I can do it," Harry said determinedly as he folded up his time table and placed it into his robe pocket, "Grandma...do you know how...Uncle Severus is doing? If I remember past years correctly he always has only one class on Monday's so he can go out and collect herbs and other potion ingredients along with brewing potions for the hospital wing. Did you manage to tell him about me being his Godson yet?"

"How can I when I have been with you since breakfast?" Minerva asked with a good nature smile on her face, "Through...I was going to go and tell him the news after we had sorted out your time table but I wanted to tell him when he is alone...I thought that would be easy but it seems that this year it will be extremely hard."

"Because of Professor Ishtar and Professor Ishtar?" Harry asked as he unknowingly leaned backwards into Seto's chest, "I saw how they were treating Uncle Severus at the welcoming feast last night...it seems like he has two admires to deal with."

"I feel sorry for him, Malik and Marik are known for the chaos and mayhem that follows them back home," Seto said as he returned to what was quickly becoming one of his favourite tasks, plying with Harry's long black hair, "Professor Snape will not get a moments peace with those two about."

"Well they do say that opposites a track," Harry replied cheekily causing his lover and Grandmother to smile.

"Quiet true Harry but if you wish for your Godfather to find out the truth about you this side of Christmas then I cannot hang around here for any longer," Minerva said as she gave Seto and Harry a pointed look, "So if you do not mind..."

"Sorry!" Harry squeaked out as a blush formed on his face, "I did not realise that Seto and I were holding you up."

"It is fine Harry, besides I do believe that Professor Kaiba has plans for you both am I right?" Minerva said as she looked to Seto who was only half listening as he ran his fingers through Harry's long black hair.

"Yes you are," Seto replied not really knowing what he was saying yes to, "Harry...as Professor McGonagall has to get going and we both have some time between now and lunch I...I have a gift that I want to give to you but I...I want to give it to you alone and in our private quarters...so..."

"Alright, alright, I get the message," Harry replied with a smile as his heart warmed as his two members of his newly found family surrounded him, "See you at lunch Grandma."

With one final good bye and a warning look from Minerva to Seto the trio were standing outside of the office and ready to part ways. As Minerva gave one last polite nod of her head to her Grandson and his mate she turned back to her now closed office door, pulled out her wand and began to cast several spells that would keep curious students and staff, and one manipulative Headmaster, out of her office while she was gone. Seto and Harry returned Minerva's nod before turning and walking down the hallway with their hands linked together in a loving hold as they slowly made their way while looking like a love sick couple.

"I wonder if Gr-Professor McGonagall will be willing to teach me a few of those spells she is casting on her office door," Harry said as he allowed Seto to lead him through the hallway towards the exit, "With how nosey people are and wanting things that 'belonged to the Boy-Who-Lived' I have had enough of people going through my stuff..."

"I am sure that she will teach you the spells if you ask her," Seto replied kindly as he tightened his grip on Harry's hand while trying to pretend he remembered the way back to their rooms, "Harry...do you want to take the quick way back to our rooms or the long way back to our rooms?"

"That is a tough question love, let me think," Harry replied as they continued to walk down the hallway, "If I pick the quick way then I will be able to get back to our rooms quickly and open up the gift that you got me...but if I pick the long way back to our rooms then I will be able to have a nice walk back to our rooms with you with no one else to steal you away from me...which one should I pick?"

'Please pick the quick way, please pick the quick way' Seto mentally prayed as he tried his best to remember the way back to their rooms 'I should of paid more attention to the Headmaster's tour of the castle instead of plotting ways to help Malik and Marik kill him.'

"I think that I would like to take the long way back to our rooms, that way we can spend more time together and the wait to open up my present from you will make your gift all that much better," Harry replied happily only to frown as a low groan of terror came to his ears from besides him, "Seto? Is everything alright? Did you hurt yourself? Why did you make that sound for? Did you trip or something?"

"No, no, everything is fine," Seto replied stiffly as he tried to hide his bad sense of direction from his mate 'I wish my computer's would work here to let me get a good 3D map of this castle.'

As Seto's mind ran over several different paths to get them back to his and Harry's private rooms Harry turned and gazed lovingly up at Seto and took in every little detail he could memorise. From the deep frown lines of worrying and stressing too much all the way down to how Seto would always run his thumb over Harry's hand that he held. As Harry's heart fluttered like a hummingbird's wings and his love for Seto grew he found himself drew into Seto's deep blue eyes which were filled with confidence, strength, love for Harry and his family, intelligence and...panic?

"Seto...is everything alright, you look like you are about to panic," Harry said as he gazed up into Seto's panic filled blue eyes.

"I...Everything is fine Harry, I am simply thinking of a way to get us back to our rooms without having to deal with running into anyone we do not want to," Seto replied stiffly as his feet continued to move him forwards without him realising so.

"Okay...but how about we stop and let you think about it for a bit first?" Harry asked as he gained his mate's attention, "I do not know if you have realised it yet but we are only a few feet away from going down the stairs."

Blinking in surprise Seto looked around him only to let out a low groan, he had been so deep in his thought that he had not noticed just how quickly they had made it to the stairs. As Harry watched Seto begin to chew his lower lip in worry and confusion began to shine brightly in his eyes Harry could not help but to let out a quiet almost unhearable giggle.

"Thank you Harry...I...I had been busy thinking up of a perfect way to give you your gift that I did not realise just how close we had made it to the stairs already," Seto replied stiffly as his eyes gazed over the large grand staircases and walls littered with paintings of humans, animals and different types of scenery, "Harry...do you know of a nice way back to our rooms?"

Trying to hold back a laugh at how lost his newly found mate sounded Harry nodded his head and motioned to the stairs on their right hand side which led upwards.

"Yes, if you go up the stairs through the door on the left and go straight ahead to the other end of the hallway until you come to a doorway with the symbol of a lion on it, you then go through that door with the lion symbol on it and you should find yourself on the seventh floor only a few seconds walk away from the Gryffindor Common Room," Harry said kindly as he tried to bite back a smile at Seto's shocked face, "Simple and quick is it not? Professor McGonagall needs a quick way to get to the lion's den while also being far away enough that she can have some peace and quiet so this path way found as it allows her and her students to get from one side of the school to the other extremely quickly if we need her, plus it does make a great short cut for getting from one side of the school to another if you know your way around the castle."

"Yes...well I think we will take your suggested way as it is a better way than the one I was thinking of," Seto replied stiffly as he turned to his right to start following Harry's directions, "You will have to forgive me Harry...there are areas of the castle that I have no yet explored..."

"It is fine, even I get lost sometimes, I swear this castle always seems to have new never explored areas added onto it almost daily," Harry replied with a tender smile of his own.

Feeling better thanks to his mate's words Seto lovingly stroked Harry's hand as the love struck pair slowly turned and made their way up the stairs. As they made their way up the stairs a few times they found themselves stumbling and blushing as they kept turning their heads to gaze at one another.

**To Be Continued...**


	32. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Yugioh or One Piece, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter or Yugioh or One Piece and I do not make any money from writing these fic's. **

**A/N: This fic is written for Camp NaNoWriMo April 2013, The Secret Challenge with the prompt 'Your character has invented something' but this will appear at a later date, The Ultimate fanfic challenge 200 prompts with the prompt Crossover, The 'Show your True Colours challenge which I chose Hufflepuff and I will put an A/N when I am about to use one of the prompts, and finally the 'If you Dare...continued' challenge with the prompt Old lies as this fic's main plot point is about Harry uncovering old lies that has been told and finding out the truth.**

**Chapter 32**

"So...can you please tell me what you got for me?" Harry asked as they came to the top of the stairs, "You do know that I do not need a gift from you right? I mean with your letters, companionship, finding out that we are mates...and giving me all of the information I need and the two dragon rings and...you have done so much for me! I do not know how to thank you!"

"Your happiness is enough for me," Seto replied as he pretended to examine the golden door handle to hide his blush, "Besides...this gift I have for you is more for both of us...I hope that both you and I will find enjoyment in the newest gift I have for you."

"Still...you do not have to give me so many gifts," Harry said in reply as he watched Seto open the door, "You have already done so much for me, I should be the one giving you a gift not the other way around."

"Then think of it this way," Seto said as he grabbed hold of the door handle, turned it and pushed the door open, "I enjoy spoiling you rotten with gifts and I enjoy watching you open the gifts and wearing or using them, I enjoy being able to make you smile and be so happy...yes I know that I do not need to give you just material objects to impress you and make you happy but...I enjoy seeing that smile appear on your face and I enjoy...proving that I can look after you at least in one way..."

Harry let out a low groan as he shot the smirking Seto a look which clearly said that the brown haired male had won. Chuckling softly Seto leant over and pressed a loving kiss on his smaller lover's forehead before leading him through the doorway and into the long hallway.

"Fine, you win this battle but I can still win the war," Harry muttered as he and Seto walked through the long empty hallway hand in hand.

"Seems someone has been reading to many war tactics books," Seto said with a playful smirk on his face.

"Not my fault, I do have my name on a lot of people's 'kill' list, and in the number one spot too!" Harry replied before a deadly look appeared on his face, "Through...that is not a bad idea...I bet that Dumbledore and his Order of the flaming flamingo would not be expecting any muggle tactics used against them...do you know any good books that I can read?"

"Order of the flaming flamingo?" Seto asked with a raised eyebrow as they began to walk down the long hallway, "Where did you get that name from? And I can let you borrow a few of my books I have, got them to help me think up ways of dealing with difficult situations within my company and playing Duel Monsters, but you will have to wait for a while because they are all back in Japan at my home."

"That is fine, it is not like Dumbledore will be going anywhere soon...the man is like a cockroach I tell you," Harry said as he gave Seto's hand an affectionate squeeze, "And I sort of...came up with it...the proper name of the Dumble's little group is called 'The Order of the Phoenix' but one night when I could not sleep and I was angry I found myself thinking up different insulting names that I could call the group...I even thought up a new name for Dumbledore, Dumb as a Door, the Headmaster never seems to take a hint so..."

"I like it, you should make a list of these names and give them to different people, I wonder just how many people we could get believing that these names that you have come up with are real nicknames that Dumbledore likes to be called," Seto said thoughtfully as he took a deep relaxing breath, "You know...I know that this sounds weird but I am really enjoying myself at the moment...just walking and holding your hand and enjoying each other's company."

"You know...I have to admit that I feel find myself feeling the same way," Harry said softly as he gazed forwards towards the exit while trying to hide his red face from Seto, "W-when we first started to write letters to each other I thought you hated me...you seemed so cold and yet...I found myself starting to be able to see through it...it also helped that Mokuba always added a bit to the letter which he called a 'translation on what my big brother really means' part."

"Remind me to punish and reward him for that," Seto said causing Harry to snicker, "I still cannot believe through how thankful I am for that stupid school summer project, if it was not for those letters I would of never of found you."

"I guess that is a positive side to my relatives making me do Dudley's homework," Harry replied with a playful grin, "You know I really enjoyed that one letter that you sent me with the book on how to learn Japanese, I have been trying to learn it so when I left Hogwarts I could come and visit you in Japan and talk with you without any problems...but I never realised that you were going to appear at Hogwarts and could do magic..."

"I...I want to thank your aunt and uncle for making you write that first letter, when I got the very first letter from you I...knew that something was not right, after all Mokuba and I have seen our fair share of abused children when we lived in the Orphanage...and you writing that first letter allowed me to find you and track you down...if it was not for those idiot relatives of yours I would of had no knowledge of you and I would not have my beloved mate standing beside me right now," Seto said softly as he gave Harry a loving smile, "Through...on the list of things that I cannot stand at all it is people who abuse children so...would you mind if I invited your relatives to stay with us in Kaiba Manor for a few days so I can do something about how they will treat you? That way I will be able to bring up what they did to you in the past and get them in trouble for that too."

"When we live together? You want my permission to 'punish' the Dursley's?" Harry asked in surprise as he eyed Seto in pure confusion, "I...well I did tell you in the letter's that you could have first go at my relatives...but remember because of them I found you...and what do you mean when we live together?"

"Do you honestly think I am going to let you go so soon after finally finding you and meeting with you? Do you think I am going to let you go back to people who will use and abuse you? I think not, I would rather get arrested for murder then allow you to go back to your _dear relatives_," Seto said passionately as he gave Hary's hand a loving squeeze, "I will only allow my mate to have the best of everything!"

"Thank you Seto but with you at my side...I need nothing else," Harry said softly as his whole body went bright red and his stomach became one with his throat, "Seto...you know...I am really sorry..."

"Sorry?" Seto asked as they slowly came to the end of the long hallway with the door that held the lion symbol on it not far away, "I do not understand, what do you mean? You have nothing to be sorry about love."

"I...I lied to you sometimes...and I know that you do not like liars and people who you cannot trust," Harry replied with a small whimper as he turned to look down at the aged old wood that covered the hallway floor, "But...I...I did not know that you had magic, that you was magical or had some experience with magic...so I had to make up some lies...I did not want the magical world to find out about my 'muggle' friend and make me stop writing to you while removing all your memories of my letter's and everything we shared..."

Feeling and seeing his beloved mate's shoulders begin to shake and almost unhearable sniffles come to his ears Seto slowed their pace down until he and Harry came to a stop just a few feet away from the door they were heading to. Letting go of his mate's hand Seto turned around to face Harry and pulled the almost crying Harry into a tight and protective hug filled with a tender love that seemed to be mixed in with unconditional love. As Seto felt Harry's smaller frame begin to shake harder and harder against his larger frame and a pair of small hands coming up to hug Seto back tightly Seto slowly lifted his left hand upwards until it came to rest lovingly and tenderly on top of Harry's head.

**To Be Continued...**

**Just to warn you all in soon the warning of 'Crossdressing Harry' in my summary will be appearing. I'm warning you all early to make sure you all know what is about to come!**


	33. Chapter 33

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Yugioh or One Piece, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter or Yugioh or One Piece and I do not make any money from writing these fic's. **

**A/N: This fic is written for Camp NaNoWriMo April 2013, The Secret Challenge with the prompt 'Your character has invented something' but this will appear at a later date, The Ultimate fanfic challenge 200 prompts with the prompt Crossover, The 'Show your True Colours challenge which I chose Hufflepuff and I will put an A/N when I am about to use one of the prompts, and finally the 'If you Dare...continued' challenge with the prompt Old lies as this fic's main plot point is about Harry uncovering old lies that has been told and finding out the truth.**

**Chapter 33**

"Hussh, everything is alright, I am not upset you have no reason to be sorry for, I understand why you did the things you did for," Seto whispered softly as he lovingly stroked the back of Harry's head with his hand, "Everything is going to be alright, there are no reasons for tears precious, everything is alright, I understand, I am not upset or mad at you."

As the minutes past by and Seto continued his words and actions to sooth the upset Harry down a soft loving expression came to his face as he felt Harry slowly calming down and relaxing in his arms. A few seconds later a pair of emerald eyes framed by red puffy outlines from crying filled with a large amount of hope and love in them gazed upwards into Seto's love filled ice blue eyes with so much hope that Seto did not hate him Seto almost felt his heart break in two at the pitiful sight his mate made.

"Y-You do not hate me?" Harry asked as he sniffled a little bit as he tried to get himself back under control, "But...but I lied to you! I-"

"You told me everything but in a way that nothing bad would happen to me," Seto said quickly cutting Harry off, "I understand love, when I found out about this magical world and this type of magic I also found out about you...I have to admit I was confused at first but I slowly got to thinking and well...I understand what you did and why you did it love, I am _not_ angry or mad or upset with you."

"Really?" Harry asked as a fresh wave of hope bubbled up inside of his and shone brightly in his eyes, "You really mean that? You are not just telling me this to shut me up?"

"Harry...I promise you that I will always tell you the honest truth and never lie to you...unless it is about a birthday gift or a Christmas gift or some similar reason," Seto said with a kind smile making Harry giggle softly as his previous tears was forgotten, "Like I said before, I understand why you said what you did, and you did try to tell me the truth but in a bit of a different way...now how about we have no more tears and make our way back to our rooms so I can give you your gift? At this rate we will not make it back to our rooms until this time next week."

"I do not see a problem with that, it just means I get to spend more time with you," Harry replied teasingly as he motioned for them to finish walking towards the door, "But then again I hope that we get to be together for a _very long time_."

"Me too love, me too," Seto replied with a soft loving smile as he allowed Harry to lead him the rest of the way towards the door.

As the two slowly came to a stop outside of the door with the lion symbol on it Harry shot Seto a playful look before reaching forwards and grabbing the door handle. Seto raised an eyebrow in mock playful surprise as Harry smirked and gave him a playful formal bow with one hand against his side and the other hand still firmly placed on the door handle.

"Sir always opens the door for me so I have decided that it is about time I open the door for sir," Harry said playfully as he pushed open the door only to revival the seventh floor with the Gryffindor Common room entrance only a few feet away, "After you sir."

"Why thank you kind sir," Seto replied with a chuckle and a bow of his own, "I thank you for being most kind."

As Seto walked through the door it was all that Seto and Harry could do to keep a straight face as laughter and happiness built up inside of them both. As soon as Seto had finished walking through the door and Harry had closed it behind him with a stiff nod of the head both of them broke down into laughter, Seto with his deep rich chuckles and Harry with his playful laughter.

"Only you Harry, only you would dare to do something like that," Seto chuckled as he reached over and took hold of Harry's free hand, "But...thank you...I really needed that."

"It is alright, being with you seems to make the world a better place, with you at my side everything seems to become more...lighter when I look about, and I just cannot help but to be happy, relaxed and playful and to feel safe when I am in your company," Harry replied as a soft blush formed on his face, "I do not know how you make me feel like this Seto but you do somehow, I think I am going to call it the Seto magic!"

"Well then it seems I will be having to teach two types of magic when I teach you then love," Seto replied as they turned towards the direction their rooms are in, "Shadow Magic and the magic of love!"

"Idiot," Harry muttered playfully with a roll of his eyes, "And what they of magic can I teach you then?"

"You could always teach me a bit about your type of magic and also how come you have a strange hold over me," Seto replied softly as he reached over and placed a loving kiss on Harry's forehead, "A strange type of magic that makes my heart sing and everything seem perfect in the world, a type of magic that makes me feel like a love sick girl."

"It seems that we both have this strange hold on each other," Harry replied playfully as his whole face lit up in pure happiness from Seto's loving kiss, "Through I have to find myself liking this hold you have on me."

With a deep silky chuckle that made Harry's hormones awaken Seto replied, "And I find myself enjoying the hold that you have over me."

"Why do I feel like I am going to be a permanent blush for with you around? Never mind, we better get to our rooms quickly before the first class ends, we do not want to be caught up in the chaos as the students make their way from their first class to their second class," Harry said and as if my some strange magic a loud ringing sound echoed throughout the castle and the sound of footsteps and chatter could be heard, "Oh no...come on, before we find ourselves lost in a sea of students who have returned to the common room because they have forgot something or want to drop something off."

Remembering his day of going to Domino Secondary School back in Japan Seto nodded his head and followed Harry the short distance towards the painting of that guarded their rooms. As they walked towards their rooms Seto made sure to stay a few steps behind Harry on purpose so he could admire Harry's perfect bum as they walked along.

"Is something the matter?" Harry asked as he came to a stop only a few steps away from the painting, "Is there something on my trousers? Why do you keep staring at my bum for?"

Hearing the quiet snickers coming from the magical painting Seto turned to face the amused figure in the painting. The background showed soft golden sun kissed sand of a desert while large looking pyramids in the background, the sky was bright blue with not a single cloud in the sky to be seen, the sun hung up high in the sky shining ferociously. Standing in the middle of the painting with his arms crossed and a smug and knowing expression on his face stood what could only be described as an exact copy of Seto Kaiba. The only difference between Seto and the Seto in the painting was the clothes that they were wearing. The painting Seto wore strange blue armour lined with sharp golden edges, on the middle of his 'armour' taking up most of the space on the front was a large strange looking golden key, wrapped around his legs was what Harry could only describe as a strange white sheet turned into a skirt with a pair of strange white slip of shoes with no laces. On his head was rested a strange overly large hat that reminded Harry of the Leaning Tower Of Pisa for some strange reason, like the armour the strange man whore it held the same bright blue and strong golden colour for the edges and designs along with having a strange golden snake at the base of his hat that looked as if it was about to attack you.

'I wonder if he has some form of connection to the Slytherin House' Harry thought as he gazed at the golden snake on the man's hat.

**To Be Continued...**


	34. Chapter 34

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Yugioh or One Piece, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter or Yugioh or One Piece and I do not make any money from writing these fic's. **

**A/N: This fic is written for Camp NaNoWriMo April 2013, The Secret Challenge with the prompt 'Your character has invented something' but this will appear at a later date, The Ultimate fanfic challenge 200 prompts with the prompt Crossover, The 'Show your True Colours challenge which I chose Hufflepuff and I will put an A/N when I am about to use one of the prompts, and finally the 'If you Dare...continued' challenge with the prompt Old lies as this fic's main plot point is about Harry uncovering old lies that has been told and finding out the truth.**

**Chapter 34**

"Harry love, I would like to introduce you to the guardian of our rooms and someone I...know very well," Seto said after allowing Harry to look at the painting for a few moments, "This is Seth, do not be surprise if you see him with wings and a tail much like mine as we are both half dragon and half human."

"You know me very well you say, oh how nice," Seth muttered out with a slight pout causing Harry's attention to go back to him, "We are the same person Seto! You cannot deny it! I am your past self!"

"Past Self?" Harry asked as he turned back to Seto with a raised eyebrow, "What does he mean?"

"Remember what you were told about Duel Monsters and accent Egyptian?" Seto asked as he turned to give Seth the death glare only for it to be ignored by Seth who started to inspect his finger nails.

"Yes," Harry replied with a twinkle of humour shining brightly in his eyes as he looked between his mate and the painting.

"Well everyone but me seems to think that this man in the painting is me, but of me during my past life," Seto explained as he increased the level of his famous death glare, "I am the only one who does not believe this. If it was true then there would of been proof! And it is not like we can just make a potion or use a magical spell to find out the truth."

"Why not?" Harry asked as he tilted his head to the side in confusion, "I know that Unc...I mean I know that Professor Snape was trying to brew a potion to show information about a person in more detail than the two that are out there which shows either the person's family tree or who they are really and who their birth parents are along with any other information."

At Harry's words both Seto and Seth stopped their 'little match' and turned to Harry with wide shocked eyes, hope filled their eyes. Hope filled Seto's eyes in a hope that it would finally be proved that he was not Seth's reincarnation while hope filled Seth's eyes in a hope that it would finally prove and lay to rest the fact that he really _was_ the person who Seto was in his past life.

"When can we go and see Professor Snape?" Seto asked almost urgently as Seth leant forwards in the painting.

"Well...let's see..." Harry said before a thoughtful frown appeared on his face, "You want to give me this gift now so we cannot go before lunch, then after this evening I have to go and meet up with Neville as he wants to talk to me and I need to tell him the truth about Ron so...how about either after lunch or sometime tomorrow? I know that he has a free class after he has taught my class thanks to G-Professor McGonagall telling me so we can 'bond' and I have a free period during that time too...and as it seems your students all refuse to be taught expect a few of us and your 'first class' is not until tomorrow last lesson and I have classes all day tomorrow besides that second class slot so..."

"We will go to him after lunch or tomorrow second class or send him an owl asking if it is possible for him to meet with us," Seto said as he thought it over.

"My my you do move fast," Seth said breaking the atmosphere with a smirk on his face, "He is already giving you a gift? You move slow you old dragon."

"I am not an old dragon, and I have already given Harry gifts," Seto hissed out angrily as he carefully lifted Harry's hands up to the painting so Seth could see the two blue eyes dragon rings on Harry's fingers, "See? So shut up, now...Red Eyes Black Dragon."

Blinking in confusion Harry watched as the painting moved aside allowing them to enter the rooms while Seth glared at Seto from the painting.

"I still do not know why you did not pick blue eyes white dragon for," Seth growled out angrily, "What would our puppy say if he ever found out that you chose his dragon over your dragon?"

"Well he will never know about this little fact and there are less people who are going to guess that the password is 'Red Eyes Black Dragon' as they will be too busy thinking they know me and trying all the different types of the 'Blue Eyes White Dragon'. instead."

Trying to hide a smile at his mate's wisdom Harry allowed Seto's hand to slowly and slyly hold his once again and lead him into their rooms while leaving a shocked Seth.

"That is an amazingly good idea," Harry heard Seth say before the door closed behind the blocking out the rest of the man's mumblings.

"Idiot, I do not even know how he got himself painted in one of those Wizarding paintings let alone become the guard to our rooms," Seto muttered as he allowed himself to drop his mask and let out a stressed sigh now that they were in the safety of their private rooms, "Normally I try to use the portal entrance, the way you got to the rooms with Mokuba last night, just to avoid him but this time..."

"Well you do not have to worry about facing him any time soon, we can use the strange portal that I used last night to get to the Great Hall for dinner and get back into our rooms," Harry said with a playful smile on his face.

"Good," Seto muttered out totally missing the amused look that was on Harry's face, "Now...about your gift Harry...I...I do not mean to make you uncomfortable or anything...I mean to say..."

"You are not sure that I will like the gift you got me?" Harry asked with a small frown on his face as he tilted his head to the side in confusion.

"Yes..." Seto replied slowly as he tried not to show just how nervous he really was, but to Harry his emotions where as easy to read as an open book.

"Well do not be nervous, I could never hate anything you give me," Harry said with a soft smile as he leant forwards and placed a loving kiss on Seto's check, "I mean you have given me my two dragon rings and my book to help me learn Japanese."

At Harry's words a soft blush formed on Seto's face that had Harry giving his lover a soft affectionate look. Taking a deep breath and trying to fight down the blush that covered his face Seto carefully took Harry's hand and lead him over to the sofa, his heart was pounding away in his chest like a big brass drum and if Seto did not know any better he could of sworn that at any moment of time his heart would jump out of his mouth.

"Seto?" Harry asked carefully as he allowed himself to be guided over to the sofa, "Is everything alright?"

"I...I am going to give you your gift and then go and find out if the news about my class has gotten around Hogwarts while you open up your gift," Seto replied stiffly as he tried to prevent his heart from coming out of his chest because of the anxiety that was covering his body, "Then...when you have finished opening up your gift...if you still want to be with me or...if you hate me because of the gift or-"

"I promise you that I will not hate what you will give me love, I promise you that I will not leave you," Harry said softly as he sat down on the sofa only for Seto not to sit down beside him, "Love?"

"I...we will see what you think after you have opened your gift," Seto replied stiffly. "If you cannot find me then just call for one of those House Elves to take you to me or bring me a message...I will be back in an hour or two."

Blinking in confusion and a hint of worry shining in his eyes Harry watched carefully as Seto reached into one of his pockets and pulled out a beautifully wrapped blue and red present. With wide eyes Harry followed the path of the present until he found it in Seto's out stretched hand being offered to him. With one last nervous look up at Seto Harry slowly raised his hand and accepted the beautifully wrapped gift off of Seto. As soon as Harry had Seto's gift in his hand Seto's own hand shot back to his side as if something had bitten him.

"I will leave you to open your gift in peace now," Seto replied stiffly as he turned around so Harry could not read his emotions, "In advance I will not...be upset or hurt if you hate my gift I got you and I understand if you do not want to have a mate like me."

Taking a deep breath Seto turned and walked towards the portal door which would lead him down into the hallway just outside of the Great Hall. Harry watched with confused and love filled eyes as he watched his mate go, worried emerald eyes slowly lowered to look at the gift he had been given moments ago only to hear the sound of a door opening and closing signalling that Seto had left the rooms.

**To Be Continued...**

**Remember the warning in chapter 32! Next chapter has Harry crossdressing! You have been warned!**


	35. Chapter 35

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Yugioh or One Piece, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter or Yugioh or One Piece and I do not make any money from writing these fic's. **

**A/N: This fic is written for Camp NaNoWriMo April 2013, The Secret Challenge with the prompt 'Your character has invented something' but this will appear at a later date, The Ultimate fanfic challenge 200 prompts with the prompt Crossover, The 'Show your True Colours challenge which I chose Hufflepuff and I will put an A/N when I am about to use one of the prompts, and finally the 'If you Dare...continued' challenge with the prompt Old lies as this fic's main plot point is about Harry uncovering old lies that has been told and finding out the truth.**

**Chapter 35**

'I wonder what that was all about' Harry thought with a frown as he carefully eyed his newest gift from Seto as if it might bite him at any second 'I wonder what the gift could be to get Seto so worked up...oh well I guess that there is only one way of finding out...'

Taking a deep breath Harry lowered the gift from his beloved mate down onto his lap and began to remove the wrapping paper very carefully. With a hard yet gentle pull on the ribbon around the gift it quickly and simply came undone, with a soft expression on his face Harry lifted up his other hand and tied the red ribbon around his wrist.

'The red ribbon smells a lot like Seto does' Harry thought as he gave the red ribbon a soft smile before turning back to the gift 'I wonder why Seto did not stay with me as I open his gift? What he got me could not be that bad...right?'

Shaking the thoughts out of his head Harry slowly and carefully started to remove the blue wrapping paper from the gift, with each bit he tore away from the gift Harry made sure to try and keep the blue wrapping paper whole and in the best condition he could, he would hide it away until he could find a safe place to keep it with the rest of his most treasured and prized belongings. As the wrapping paper slowly began to fall away Harry found himself faced with a thin book sized shiny black box.

'It is like that party game where there are several layers of wrapping paper on the gift' Harry thought as his forehead crinkled in confusion 'I wonder if there is any more layers that I have to unwrap to get to Seto's gift...well there is only one way that I can possibly find out.'

Slowly with steady hands Harry reached down towards the gift and slowly began to remove the lid off of the black box. As Harry removed the black boxes lid from the box Harry turned and placed it on the sofa next to him, turning back to the gift in his lap Harry let out a startled gasp of shock and surprise as he laid eyes on just what Seto had been so nervous about.

"No wonder he was so unsure and nervous about this gift," Harry murmured out as he carefully touched the silkily soft fabric with a tender touch, "Amazing...the fabric is so soft to touch..."

Inside of the box lay four pairs of underwear, all meant for a female yet all in Harry's size. As Harry looked through the underwear he found himself moving slightly in his seat to try and find a move comfortable position thanks to his...little problem.

The first pair of female underwear was a soft black lace that was almost see through if Harry held it up to the light, blushing madly Harry placed the first pair of female underwear down on the sofa arm next to him and continued to look at the four pairs of underwear. The second pair of female underwear looked to Harry to be a simple plain yet tight pair of sky blue coloured boxers yet they were much shorter and tighter then what Harry was used to, as Harry looked at the pair a bright red blush came to his face when he spotted the missing material around his manhood and arse, blushing madly and deciding to 'forget' about that pair of underwear Harry placed it on top of the other pair of female underwear before turning back to see what the third and fourth pair of female underwear looked like. The third pair of female underwear much to Harry's confusion and suspicion looked like a normal pair of red underwear through that was until he turned it around and realised that the material that came from the front of the underwear and should of covered his bum on the other side disappeared and got thinner and thinner until it met the other side of the elastic as only a small thin string of material. Trying to hide his blush Harry quickly placed the underwear down with the rest of the female underwear on the arm of the sofa and turned back to the very last pair of female underwear. The fourth pair of female underwear to Harry seemed almost none existent, as Harry looked at it closely he found there to only be a tiny bit of white material to cover him up through much to Harry's horror the rest of the underwear was only a few bits of string like material that was done up in a bow and if undone, which could be done easily thanks to a small tug on one of the laces, the underwear would fall off of him and down onto the ground.

"W-why did he give me these for?" Harry wondered out loud as he eyed the fourth pair of female underwear up and looked at it closer, "Did he think he was going to get a female mate but as he did not he decided to give them to me anyway...no, that cannot be right...they are all in my size..."

Taking a deep breath to try and calm his nervous Harry let out a dry chuckle as he turned to look at the three pairs of female underwear that rested on the arm of the sofa.

'Well at least I know why Seto was so nervous about giving them to me for' Harry thought dryly 'Should I wear them? Is that what he would like? I...I wonder if- what the hell was that?'

Looking around for any sign of attack Harry's mind turned into battle mode as he tried to find the source of just what had broken him from his thoughts, the area had shook as if there had been an earthquake.

'I wonder what it was, it could not of been an earthquake because I remember Professor Flitwick teaching a class on how the castle had several advance charms on it to protect it against just things' Harry thought with wide eyes as he looked around the room with wide eyes 'Are we under attack? Di-Seto! Is Seto alright!'

As fear for his mate kicked in Harry picked the underwear up off of his lap so he could place it on the arm of the sofa before going to look for his mate only to freeze when another, stronger, tremor sent everything in the room shaking. Before Harry could have a chance to formulate a plan a bright white light suddenly appeared above him, from it Harry could hear the sound of seagulls and the ocean waves crashing against golden sun kissed beaches.

"What is going on?" Harry cried out in shock as the light grew stronger and stronger and with it grew the sounds only for the sound of swords clashing and screams of terror and battle to come to Harry's ears.

Not wanting to look into the strange light in case it blinded him Harry slowly reached into his pocket and pulled out his wand. As the strange light and the even stranger sounds grew around him Harry called upon every battle skill he had, with the stunning spell on his lips ready to be spoken and his wand ready for action Harry waited for whatever would happen next.

'This is a strange way for Death Eaters to enter Hogwarts' Harry thought only to let out a sharp cry of surprise as he felt the seat of the sofa dip as if someone was sitting next to him.

As the sound of heavy breathing, as if whatever had landed next to him was injured, came to his ears, with each passing second it became clearer and more _real, _the strange sounds disappeared along with the strange white light.

"What the hell just happened?" Harry asked himself with a frown as he slowly gained back his sight through kept his ears open ready for an attack.

"Sorry about that, I am afraid that it is all my fault that this happened," came an exhausted sounding voice with a strange wheeze to it, "I was not expecting for this to happen...I thought I would be dead by now, not suddenly end up in some strange room moments before my death."

With his hand tightly wrapped around his wand and the business end firmly pointed in the direction of the owner of the voice Harry turned to face the owner. The owner of the voice was a tall male, he sat on the sofa almost as if he was lying down on it , his arms where raised and resting against the top of the sofa through to keep him in place and to prevent him from slipping down onto the floor. Open wounds, blood, scratches and bruises covered a well muscular chest that heaved heavily as the male tried to get his breath back. A strange orange hat with goggles that had a smiley face and a sad face on each lenses rested around the brim of his hat held in place by some large thick red beads which also reappeared around his neck as a small necklace. The strange hat covered wet black shoulder length hair that from what Harry could see reminded him of how messy his own had been before he grew it out, the black hair framed a friendly yet exhausted face with tired black eyes and a kind yet tired smile on his face, his smile seemed to be bigger due to the many freckles on his checks. He wore no top allowing Harry to see the well toned muscles and the strange tattoo that Harry could spot on one of his arms with the markings of what looked to be the sides of letter's, a large necklace with a skull o0f a strange creature on an orange disk as a pendent with several feathers and beads giving off a natural earthy vibe to the necklace. A pair of baggy and easy to move in black shorts held up by an orange and black belt with a fashion belt that was fully orange and had the letter 'A' written in red on a silver belt buckle. On his feet where a pair of large heavy black boots with thick soles and a few silver markings on them that Harry could not quiet make out. Attached to his left hip was a large looking knife or sword, Harry was not sure, that rested in a strangely patterned green and black scabbard.

"So...where am I?" the male asked with a kind and carefree grin on his face.

**To Be Continued...**


	36. Chapter 36

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Yugioh or One Piece, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter or Yugioh or One Piece and I do not make any money from writing these fic's. **

**A/N: This fic is written for Camp NaNoWriMo April 2013, The Secret Challenge with the prompt 'Your character has invented something' but this will appear at a later date, The Ultimate fanfic challenge 200 prompts with the prompt Crossover, The 'Show your True Colours challenge which I chose Hufflepuff and I will put an A/N when I am about to use one of the prompts, and finally the 'If you Dare...continued' challenge with the prompt Old lies as this fic's main plot point is about Harry uncovering old lies that has been told and finding out the truth.**

**A/N 2: I used the word prompt 'Juggling' in this chapter from the show your true colours challenge.**

**Chapter 36**

Gulping slightly at the man's smooth yet gruff voice Harry replied, "Hogwarts..."

"Hogwarts? Where is that?" the male asked with a frown on his face, "The last thing I remember is that I was about to be killed...Where about in the sea is Hogwarts? East? South?"

"Err...Hogwarts is not in any sea, it is a castle inland, surrounded by a forest," Harry replied nervously as he kept his wand out, "The only large body of water around here is the Great Lake where the Giant Squid and Merepeople live."

"Inland? Great Lake?" the man asked again as he ran a hand through his black hair causing his hat to fall off, only to stay attached to him due to a strong orange cord that was tied around his neck, "How about we try this again? My name is Portgas D. Ace, what is your name? Do you know anyone who is a pirate around here or at least has some way of getting me back to the battle so I can help out."

"Pirate...what do you mean? There has not been a single pirate in really long time...I think pirates are extinct a long long time ago," Harry said as he eyed the strange man in front of him, "Now days pirates are only something to be seen in children's books or for people who want to fantasies about being swept away in the arms of a pirate and carried out to sea."

"Sounds like some of the bad romance novels a friend of mine sometimes reads," the man, Ace, said with a snort before letting out a deep sigh, "So no pirates...which is weird as this is the great age for pirates and sailing the sea...so...where is this Hogwarts place?"

"In Scotland..." Harry replied slowly as he eyed the man carefully, "Why did you fall from the ceiling for? What do you mean that you was about to be killed? Why are you injured so badly for? How did you get into my rooms for? Hogwarts is supposed to be one of the most safest and protected places besides Gringotts, you are not supposed to be able to suddenly appear in Hogwarts, let alone fall from the sky."

"Yeah...well sorry about that but I always like to try to do things a bit...differently than others do," Ace replied with a cheeky grin, "Through...I have no idea what this Hogwarts place or this Scotland is...this must be a new part of the world that no one has ever seen before!"

"If you say so," Harry replied slowly as his eyes flashed from Ace to Seto's gift of female underwear that still laid on the arm of the sofa and back to Ace again, "Why...do you know how you came to fall into my rooms for? Do you know how to get back? You said that you had to go and help in some battle of some kind? Is it against Voldemort? Or is it against Dumbledore? Or...are you on your own and against both of them?"

"Voldemort? Dumbledore?" Ace asked with confusion clearly written across his face as he gazed up at Harry, "Who are they? Some big shot pirates who want to become Pirate King?"

"How can you of not heard about Dumbledore and Voldemort?" Harry asked in disbelief as he gave Ace a shocked look, "And what is a 'Pirate King?'"

Ace let out a low groan as he raised his hand and rubbed his face with it, "Well...that confirms it, I am now in a strange new land...I wonder what adventures I will find...and Pirate King...you know, finding Gol D. Rogers treasure? The One Piece?"

"I have never heard of any of those things or any of those people," Harry replied uncertainly as he inched closer to his new underwear in an attempt to hide it from the other male's view while also keeping his wand trained on the grinning man, "I...you must of somehow travelled a very long way...do you know what kind of magical transportation you used? I have never heard of a type of transport, magical or muggle, that can have the person falling from the ceiling with weird sea side sounds and a white light."

"White light? Weird sea side sounds? I do have to admit that found myself being covered in that strange white light before I suddenly found myself here," Ace replied with a thoughtful expression on his face, "But the question is why am I here? What happened to make it so that I suddenly turn up like this?"

Realising that the stranger was lost in thought and he was not yet an enemy Harry slowly inched around to stand next to the arm of the sofa. Looking back at the man who now seemed to be muttering and talking about marines, pirates, a Luffy, a strange whitebeard and something called a devil fruit, whatever that was.

'How can a fruit be evil?' Harry thought as he raised his free left hand and moved it towards the female underwear that Seto had given to him 'I wonder if it would be possible for me to call a House Elf to get the Madam Promfrey...the guy is obviously insane with all of this talk about pirates and fruit.'

So absorbed in his plan of hiding the underwear and wondering if he should get medical help for the strange person in front of him Harry did not notice that Ace had stopped talking until it was too late. With amused eyes Ace watched as the younger smaller male tried to hide the female underwear from his view, with the innocent expression that this strange male wore on his face at times Ace could not help but to be reminded of his little brother, Luffy. Watching the other's hand slowly rising in a poor attempt to move the female underwear from his view, through Ace had spotted the lacy kinky garments the moment he had pulled himself together, he decided to take pity.

"So...I take it that you have a lover?" Ace said easily as he allowed his aching body to rest for a moment while taking in his new surroundings.

"Yes," Harry replied quickly with wide eyes full of shock and surprise, "How did you know that?"

"It is simple kid," Ace replied with a teasing smile on his face, "I could tell by the wrapping paper and ribbon I am sitting on, or at least I think I am, and the lid of the box that is on the floor is resting close to me and the fact that you are a bit too innocent and shy to go around buying yourself female underwear, it would definitely have to be a more confident lover who has a kink for this type of thing, I get the feeling that if you went into a shop to buy yourself female underwear then you would come out looking like a bright red tomato that is about to squeeze."

"I could do it if I wanted to!" Harry cried out as he quickly picked up the underwear and held it to his chest as his whole face became one bright red spot, "J-Just because these first few pairs where brought by my lover does not mean I cannot go and buy some myself!"

"Oh really? I bet that you have not even tried putting one pair on, by the looks of it your lover was so nervous about your reaction to his little gift that he gave you the present and ran out of the rooms, was this the first time you have ever received this sort of gift?" Ace asked with a small smile while thinking 'This is fun and it should give me some good blackmail material if I need it to help me return home...'

"Oh shut up you...you...you falling from the ceiling person!" Harry cried out as he shot Ace a weak glare, "So what if you are right? What about you? How did you even get involved in something that lead you to falling away from this place full of pirates and One Bits and into Hogwarts?"

"What _is_ this Hogwarts place? It has a kind of weird name to it," Ace replied calmly while eyeing up the female underwear that Harry held protectively against his chest, "So...are you going to give your lover a treat and wear a pair?"

"A pair?" Harry asked in confusion as Ace's words caught him off guard, "What do you mean?"

"The underwear that you are ever so protectively holding in your hands," Ace replied with a roll of the eyes, "Are you going to wear it? Or are you going to surprise me and suddenly break out into surprise and start juggling the underwear?"

"O-Of course I am going to wear a pair!" Harry cried out as he tried to ignore his emotions inside of him as they began to turn into a raging whirlpool, "I...I had just finished opening my gift from my lover which turned out to be these pairs of underwear when you suddenly came dropping out of nowhere."

"I did not appear out of nowhere, I feel from the ceiling, that is somewhere," Ace replied with a small smirk on his face, "And what is Hogwarts? Do you know of anyone who might be able to heal me up and send me back to where I came from?"

"You would want Madam Promfrey to heal you and I am not sure about who would know how to get you back...where ever it was that you fell from through the ceiling," Harry replied as he carefully eyed Ace, "And...I guess it is alright for me to tell you, after all you seem to be a muggle and no self respecting Death Eater would pretend to be a muggle to try and get at me."

Raising an eyebrow and crossing his arms Ace started to wonder just what he had gotten himself into this time, it seemed that he was just as bad as his little brother for finding himself in the middle of crazy confusing adventures that made no sense at all. As Ace waited for the boy to reply he carefully looked over the strange clothes the other wore and the strange weapon that had been pointed at him from the moment he had landed.

**To Be Continued...**


End file.
